Les secrets du passé
by Wyatt161406
Summary: Après un début funeste se traduisant par la mort d'une personne, un groupe de jeunes se voit entraîné dans les aléas du passé de leurs parents et se trouvent victimes de drames qui viendront leurs rappeler leurs propres erreurs. Entre amours, amitiés et drames resteront-ils soudés ? Et pour mon premier chapitre, je me suis inspiré d'une fanfiction de Silver Angell :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 1 : L'enterrement_

C'est déjà la fin de l'automne sur Beacon Hills, malgré la douceur du climat californien, le paysage quant à lui s'apprête à se fondre dans un joli fond blanc. Il pleut énormément, cela rend l'événement encore plus déprimant et c'est sans compter sur un brouillard s'annonçant sur la ville, laissant apercevoir les premiers signes de l'hiver qui approche à grands pas.

Eh oui, aujourd'hui, tout est sinistre et sombre, les visages vides et ternes, n'expriment aucune émotion. Les quidams présents, parés de leurs longs parapluies noirs, se traînent en ce jour qui est celui de la fête des morts. Pourquoi cette date ? Personne n'a la réponse, on se contente de dire que c'est le hasard, la seule chose que nous savons c'est que la ville est en deuil.

Une femme extraordinaire, connue par ses bonnes actions, ancienne figure locale, vient de nous quitter. C'est comme s'ils perdaient l'une des leurs, ce qui est le cas, elle était et sera toujours l'une des leurs. En souvenir de cette femme loyale, on entend les chuchotements des gens, que ce soit de nom, ou bien qu'ils l'aient côtoyé au quotidien, tout le monde la connaissait. C'était la personne bienveillante toujours présente et qui ne manquait jamais de sérieux. C'est ainsi qu'elle était perçue dans la ville, tout le monde est unanime sur son dévouement. Les agents de police, en uniformes parfaitement cintrés, font une haie d'honneur. Ils sont bien soulagés que la pluie soit là pour cacher leurs larmes qu'ils n'osent montrer par fierté.

Au fur et à mesure les amis plus intime ainsi que la famille arrivent. C'est cette voiture, qui ne passe d'ailleurs pas inaperçue tellement la carrosserie est rutilante, qui se gare non loin et qui interpelle la foule muette. Jackson Whittemore descend accompagné de Bryan, un jeune homme du même âge que lui, qui a les yeux rougis par les larmes ainsi que le teint pâle, lui qui d'habitude à toujours le sourire, cherche le regard de son compagnon pour y trouver du courage.

Scott lève les yeux vers ses amis qui se dirigent vers lui, il est sous un grand parapluie noir ainsi qu'Allison sa petite-amie qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Un sourire éclaircit le visage de la jeune fille en le regardant, celui-ci passe sa main derrière son dos afin de la réconforter.

Leurs parents sont près d'eux, leurs visages figés dans une expression neutre, ils se contentent de rester là à attendre, ils ne savent pas comment gérer leur peine surtout devant leurs enfants.

Tout le monde salue les nouveaux arrivants. Le silence retombe lorsque Lydia arrive avec sa mère, l'air troublée, es cheveux mouillés dépassent de sa capuche, elle a le visage blanchâtre, et salue ses amis d'un mouvement de main. Ensuite arrivent Derek et Stiles qui ont fait le chemin ensemble pour venir au cimetière. Dean arrive accompagné de Sam ainsi qu'Ethan et Aiden leurs petits frères.

Une longue limousine noire arrive et fait taire tout le monde. Celle qui a juré de protéger la ville d'en prendre soin est là pour recevoir un dernier hommage de ses proches ainsi que de ses concitoyens. Les employés du services funéraires s'activent avec un air accablé. Les mots sont vains pour exprimer la douleur de chacun. Le cercueil est sorti du corbillard et attend sur des tréteaux ses porteurs. A l'entrée de l'église se trouve la haie d'honneur formée par la police du comté, là, pour un dernier hommage.

C'est d'un pas lourd que la foule se dirige vers l'église. Dean et Sam sont à l'avant du cercueil suivi de près par Bryan, Ethan et Aiden. Tout les cinq serrent la mâchoire. Trop de souvenirs leur passent en tête, trop de regrets aussi de ne rien avoir pu faire, rien avoir vu venir. La tristesse se mélange à la douleur et à la colère d'avoir perdu un être cher, une mère pour certains, une amie pour d'autres ou encore une mairesse. Sabrina Winchester était décidément très importante pour chacun. Le cercueil entre dans l'église, Dean, Sam et Bryan frissonnent.

Le cercueil de chêne massif qui contient leur mère pèse une tonne sur leurs épaules. C'est le poids de leur peine et de leur accablement. Leur vue est brouillée par les larmes, ils se répètent sans cesse qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien, mais ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de penser qu'ils auraient dû prévoir l'imprévisible...

L'église est simple, avec un arc d'ogive et de superbes vitraux. Le pasteur lui, attend près du pupitre que les personnes entrent et se placent. Jackson se met à côté de son compagnon pour le consoler dans ce moment d'une grande tristesse, alors que leurs amis sont assis juste à côté. Stiles s'assoie machinalement le regard dans le vide. Scott les coudes appuyés sur les cuisses regarde obstinément le sol, ça l'aide à se calmer. Sur le banc du même niveau, mais dans l'autre allée, Aiden et Ethan gardent les yeux baissés et se retiennent de pleurer devant tout le monde. A côté d'eux, Dean et Sam qui se tiennent bien droits et dignes, faisant croire que rien n'y même la mort de leur mère ne peut les atteindre. Le pasteur s'avance doucement et questionne du regard les fils de la défunte, qui lâchent un soupire, la cérémonie doit commencer.

-«Mes biens chers frères, mes bien chères sœurs, si nous sommes réunis en ce jour, c'est pour saluer le courage d'une femme, commence le pasteur.»

Pendant que celui-ci rappelle que la mort n'est qu'une étape de la vie et qu'il ne faut surtout pas pleurer car Sabrina à rejoint un monde meilleur, Bryan ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer, Jackson passe son bras derrière lui et l'étreint pour l'apaiser. Des larmes coulent doucement sur le visage de Lydia, Stiles voyant son amie, sanglote discrètement à ses côtés.

Les fils Winchester avancent tel des condamnés à mort, leurs yeux expriment le désespoir le plus total. Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers l'autel sous le poids des regards, le leur est fixé sur le cercueil. Ils se rappellent de leur mère, cette mère qui assurait, qu'elle serait toujours là, pour eux. Cette mère qui aujourd'hui repose devant eux, dans cette boîte. Ils se souviennent comme si, c'était hier de l'enterrement de leur père, Maher Winchester, ç' était horrible pour les cinq frères et aujourd'hui, c'est leur mère qu'on enterre, comme si la vie n'avait pas été assez dur à leur égard. Une fois devant l'autel, ils se placent à côté du cercueil.

-«Nous présentons devant toi seigneur, cette femme, nous te prions de bien vouloir accueillir dans ton royaume Sabrina Winchester. Prions pour son âme»

L'assemblée s'est levée et observe une minute de silence pendant que le pasteur finit son homélie, ceux qui avaient porté le cercueil se présentent de nouveau. La pluie laisse une accalmie à la foule qui se presse au cimetière. La famille et le petit groupe d'amis vont se recueillir sur la tombe de la mère Winchester. Chacun leur tour, ils jettent une orchidée sur le cercueil, fleur préférée de la défunte. Un dernier hommage avant de partir.

-«Nous avons prévu une collation à la maison, vous vous joignez à nous ? Demande Dean d'une voix monotone»

Tous hochent la tête en signe d'acceptation. Le groupe réuni pour cette funeste occasion se dirige vers la maison des Winchester.

Une fois arrivé, tout le monde entre, tout est déjà prêt à l'intérieur, les plats sont sur la table, les verres et les boissons sur une autre, les canapés et fauteuils sont disposés pour laisser de la place. Tous sont à l'intérieur, une boisson à la main, une assiette dans l'autre. Ils parlent de tout et de rien, pour se changer les idées, penser à autre chose que la perte d'une personne exceptionnelle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 2: Commémoration_

Un an plus tard

Un an. Un an s'est écoulé depuis le décès de Sabrina Winchester. Plus personne n'en parlait, plus personne ne demandait de nouvelle à la famille et aux amis. Au fur et à mesure des mois, les fils Winchester avaient de moins en moins de sourire compatissant. C'est sûrement ce qui se passe après que le décès est passé le cap des un an.

Scott est au loft des Hale, il fixe sur les murs de la pièce de petites lanternes pour crée une ambiance chaleureuse, Il est aidé par Derek pour la décoration. Des lampes tamisées près des canapés et pour ceux qui seront assis par terre des couvertures et des coussins près de la table basse. Les deux amis passent leur après-midi à embellir la pièce pour cette soirée.

Scott se passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux marrons fixés sur la photo posée sur la console près du canapé, il l'attrape et la rapproche pour la voir de plus près. Dessus, on peut voir toute la petite bande. Lui se trouve à côté d'Allison qui tire la langue, Stiles est à côté, le bras de Derek posé sur son épaule et leurs tête se touchent, derrière eux Bryan qui embrasse Jackson sur la joue, alors que celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. Lydia et Aiden sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre le sourire aux lèvres. Ethan, lui, est sur la gauche de son frère jumeau Aiden, en inclinant la tête vers lui tout en faisant une grimace. Scott la repose, un sourire ému apparaît sur son visage.

Il est 20h30, les invités arrivent, Scott, Allison ainsi que Stiles s 'installent sur le canapé. Derek et Ethan s'asseyent sur les fauteuils aux extrémités de la table. Aiden et Lydia sont assit par terre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et pour finir Bryan lui aussi à terre sa tête posé sur l'épaule de Jackson.

-«Je vous propose un jeu, annonce Stiles

-Un jeu ? Stiles c'est une veillée, répond la rouquine d'une voix douce

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas, je ne parle pas de jeu d'alcool..., soupire l'hyperactif

-De quoi parles-tu alors ? Intervient Scott

-Le principe du jeu est simple nous allons à tour de rôle donner trois faits en rapport avec Sabrina et les autres devrons se concerter pour savoir laquelle est la vraie. C'est sympa et ça nous rappellera de bons souvenirs, explique Stiles en agitant les mains

-Moi je suis pour, annonce Bryan en levant son verre en guise de soutien

-Après tout, c'est vrai, ça va nous faire du bien de se souvenir des bons moments, ajoute Allison

-Bon qui veux commencer ? S'enthousiasme Stiles

-Moi, moi je veux commencer, bégaye Ethan

-On t'écoute, dit Bryan en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Un échange de regard se fait entre les deux frères, Ethan prend une grande inspiration :

-Premier fait : J'ai déjà vu maman saoule. Deuxième fait : Elle m'a déjà appelé Aiden. Troisième fait : J'ai déjà volé alors que j'étais avec maman. Alors d'après vous laquelle est la bonne ?

-Ok, alors le coup du « Elle m'a appelé Aiden », j'y crois pas trop, affirme Jackson

-Et pourquoi ? Demande Derek en plissant les yeux

-C'est carrément cliché ! S'exclame le joueur de Lacrosse

-Je pense qu'il a déjà volé, affirme Lydia

-C'est hyper banale ça ! Tout le monde l'a déjà fait étant petit, contredit Aiden

-Justement, je suis sûre que c'est un piège.

-Vas 'y on te suit Lydia, ajoute Stiles

-Vous êtes sûr ? Ricane Ethan pour les déstabiliser

-Oui sûre ! Répond Lydia

-Bonne réponse. J'avais 7 ans si mes souvenirs sont bons et j'ai volé une figurine de super-héros. Lydia à ton tour.

La rouquine prend une gorgée de sa boisson tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait dire :

-Premier fait : Sabrina est la première personne que j'ai contacté lorsque j'ai eu mes règles. Deuxième fait : Sabrina m'a déjà vu ivre. Troisième fait : Je lui est demandée son approbation pour sortir avec Aiden. D'après vous ?

-Ok, là c'est dur, les trois propositions sont largement possible, intervient Bryan

-Les règles je pense pas, tu en aurais parlées à ta mère en premier, affirme Allison

-Je pencherais pour qu'elle l'aie vu ivre, on a fait beaucoup de soirée à la maison et je suis sûr que maman l'a déjà vu ivre, explique Bryan

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, ajoute Ethan

-Mauvaise réponse, avoue Lydia avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

-Merde !

-C'est le troisième fait le vrai. J'ai demandé à Sabrina pour sortir avec Aiden, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle soit d'accord avec cela. Allison à ton tour.

La jeune française hoche la tête en plissant les yeux, pour accentuer son air de réflexion :

-Premier fait : J'ai déjà fait du tir à l'arc avec Sabrina. Deuxième fait : On est allée en boîte. Troisième fait : J'ai déjà fumée avec elle.

-Fumée on peut oublier, affirme Scott

-D'accord alors, moi je pense qu'il s'agit du tir à l'arc, ajoute Derek

-Je ne sais pas maman ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait fait du tir à l'arc, ajoute Aiden

-C'est vrai qu'elle nous l'aurait sûrement dit, dit Ethan

-Donc vous pensez que c'est le deuxième ? Demande Jackson

-Oui !

-Bon, bah on vous suit alors, ajoute Bryan

-Bonne réponse. C'est lorsque je suis revenue de France, je suis rentrée un jour plus tôt et vous, vous y étiez déjà alors avec Sabrina on a décidées d'y aller aussi.

-On était pas du tout au courant. Pourquoi vous êtes pas venu avec nous ? Demande Stiles

-Ils n'acceptaient plus personne dans celle où vous étiez, explique Allison»

Flash-back :

Nous sommes le 26 novembre 2016, dehors il neige, la nature est recouverte d'un manteau blanc, qui embellie le paysage déjà magnifique de la ville. 2978 Moundview Court Beacon Hills,CA 95921, l'adresse de la maison des Winchester, un cerf scintillent dans la cour et illumine le sol enneigé.

Sabrina Winchester est dans le salon de la maison à décorer le sapin avec ses cinq enfants et Jackson le petit-ami du plus jeune d'entre eux. Des guirlandes marrons et blanches font le tour du sapin autant en bas qu'en haut. Jackson et Bryan posent les décoration sur le sapin avec la participation de Dean et Sam. Les jumeaux eux décorent les murs avec des guirlandes de même couleur que le sapin. La mère Winchester attrape l'appareil photo et enlève le cache.

-«Souriez crie t-elle en l'approchant de ses yeux»

Les six garçons se retournent et affichent leurs plus grands sourires pour la photo. Dean attrape Sam et Jackson pour passer ses bras derrière eux. Jackson agrippe son petit-copain par le bras pour le coller contre lui, Aiden et Ethan se collent à Bryan avec un grand sourire.

-«3, 2, 1, commence Sabrina en retirant l'appareil photo de ses yeux. La photo est magnifique ajout-elle en souriant.

-Maman vient sur la photo, demande Dean d'une voix affirmative

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais chercher le trépied.»

Sabrina revient avec le trépied, et le positionne devant le sapin, puis pose l'appareil photo dessus. Elle mets le retardateur et se précipite entre Jackson et Dean. Toute la famille affiche un sourire magnifique.

Ces moments, sont magiques vous ne trouvez pas ? Ces moments ou tout ce qui compte c'est de profiter de sa famille, ces moments ou on se regarde en riant, après une bonne blague, ces moments ou on se sert dans les bras l'un de l'autre après une tragédie, ces moments bons ou mauvais au final, ce qui compte c'est d'être ensemble.

Fin flash-back :

-«C'est l'heure, il est minuit, annonce Allison en posant son téléphone sur la table basse après avoir regardé l'heure»

Toute la bande se lève, et marche en direction du balcon, de l'appartement, Jackson attrape au passage une lanterne, une fois dehors, il la pose sur le muret du balcon, Bryan s'approche de lui et accroche une photo. C'est la photo du noël de 2016. Le jeune Winchester attrape la lanterne et la jette en l'air, elle s'envole en éclairant le ciel si sombre.

-«Tu nous manques, on t'aime, maman dit-il d'un ton mélancolique»

Jackson remarque une larme couler sur la joue de son petit-copain, il passe son bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre son corps afin de le consoler, Bryan est vite suivit de Lydia, Stiles et Allison qui craquent. Les plus émotifs du groupe pleurent dans les bras de leurs amis. Toute « La meute », comme ils s'appellent à été affecté par la mort de Sabrina surtout ses enfants. Certains n'en parle jamais, mais ils ont énormément souffert.

Jackson lui, n'a jamais pleuré, enfin devant qui que ce soit. Car il a pleuré, pour lui Sabrina était ce qui correspond le mieux à une mère, elle était aimante et gentille envers lui, elle n'attendait pas de lui qu'il soit parfait comme ses parents adoptifs, monsieur et madame Whittemore. Elle voulait simplement qu'il soit heureux avec son fils.

Lydia elle aussi était très proche de Sabrina, sa mère Nathalie était la meilleure amie de celle-ci. Lydia passait beaucoup de temps avec Sabrina, elles partageaient des moments en cuisine ou Sabrina lui apprenait des recettes, des moments au coiffeur ou elles parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi. Lydia était comme une fille pour elle. Sabrina considérait tout les amis de ses enfants comme faisant partie de la famille.

Stiles avait passé énormément de temps avec Sabrina, surtout à la mort de sa mère Claudia Stilinski qui est morte d'une dégénérescence fronto-temporale. La mère de ses amis l'avait consolé et réconforté durant cette dure période qu'il avait vécu. Et lorsqu'il apprit sa bisexualité, elle l'avait aidé à l'avouer à son père. Stiles considérait réellement Sabrina comme une mère de substitution.

Allison et Sabrina s'entendaient très bien, elles avaient les mêmes goûts pour de nombreuses choses. Quand la mère d'Allison est parti de la ville peu après le divorce avec le père de celle-ci. Sabrina était là pour Allison qui n'allait pas bien et elle était devenue peu à peu comme une mère pour la jeune Argent. La mère des Winchesters avait aussi aidée Christophe Argent après le départ de son ex-femme.

Scott, lui se confiait à Sabrina sur le départ de son père quand il était petit, elle l'avait écouté, elle avait été l'oreille attentive pour le jeune latino, qui craquait de temps en temps sur ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas en parler à sa mère, Mélissa pour ne pas lui rappeler des souvenirs douloureux. Et dès lors elle fut comme une tante ou une marraine pour ce dernier.

Bryan était extrêmement proche de sa mère, il passait le plus clair de son temps en sa compagnie. Ils ont toujours eu cette connexion entre eux, c'est sûrement dû à l'absence de son père. Lorsque le drame est arrivé, Bryan était effondré, il ne mangeait plus, il ne faisait plus rien du tout. Il lui à fallut du temps pour s'en remettre. dire.

Ethan et Aiden avaient été recueillie par Sabrina, leurs parents sont morts alors qu'ils n'étaient que des petits bébés. Ils se baladaient de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Mais Sabrina leurs avaient offert un foyer et une famille, Ethan et Aiden étaient devenu les meilleurs amis de Bryan qui les considèrent comme ses frères. Sabrina passait énormément de temps avec ses jumeaux, elle avait besoin d'en faire plus pour eux. Sabrina, elle savait qu'elle les aimait plus tout, s'était ses enfants. Mais est-ce qu'eux le savaient ?

Derek quant à lui était un ami de longue dates de Sabrina, comme tout les parents des jeunes du groupe. Ils s'étaient tous connus au lycée et avait forgés une grandes et fortes amitiés tous ensemble. Derek était le confident de Sabrina à l'époque, malgré qu'il soit plus jeune de quelques années, ils étaient devenu amis et très vite il s'était rapidement intégré au groupe, pour finalement en faire parti. La mort de sa première véritable amie l'avaient anéanti et il comprenait pourquoi tout le monde l'aimait.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 3 :Choque émotionnel_

Le lendemain, 7h40, Allison se réveille doucement mais sûrement, elle se redresse et s'étire, à côté son petit copain, qui dort à poing fermé. Elle l'embrasse chastement pour essayer de le réveiller. Un peu agacée par le manque de volonté de Scott, elle le pousse violemment du lit pour être sûre qu'il se réveille, ensuite elle prend la direction de la salle de bain pour se préparer sous le regard noir de son compagnon qui n'apprécie gère pas d'être jeté du lit pour se réveiller.

Stiles est au lycée devant son casier, accompagnés de Bryan et Jackson. Les trois amis discutent du bal qui a lieu ce soir au lycée en l'honneur de l'ancienne mairesse décédée. Stiles est pressé d'y être, pouvoir danser avec son petit copain le rend surexcité. Bryan lui, est content que la principale Madame Marine Morell organise un bal, il compte bien danser avec Jackson en l'honneur de sa mère.

Cette après-midi a lieu le premier entraînement de Lacrosse. Alors c'est avec enthousiasme que le groupe se rend sur le terrain de sport qui est qu'à quelques minutes du lycée. Jackson, Scott, Stiles et les jumeaux vont dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Allison, Lydia et Bryan eux vont s'asseoir dans les gradins pour soutenir leurs amis.

Après quelques minutes à discuter, Lydia fait un signe de tête à ses amis, les joueurs arrivent sur le terrain. Le coach Finstock arrive près d'eux son sifflet en main droite le regard perdu entre tous ses joueurs. Soudain, il met son sifflet en bouche, le bruit assourdissant fait grimacer tous les joueurs. Le coach adore utiliser son sifflet, il sait très bien que c'est son seul moyen d'obtenir le silence.

-«Aujourd'hui est un entraînement, pour savoir lesquelles d'entre vous resteront dans l'équipe. Bien sûr les quos-capitaines Jackson Whittemore et Scott McCall gardent leur poste. Les autres postent son à pourvoir, explique-t-il ALLEZ AU BOULOT ! S'écrie le coach

Les joueurs se précipitent autour du terrain afin d'y faire le tour pour s'échauffer. Après une dizaine de minutes à faire le tour du terrain, le coach les interpelle avec son fameux sifflet, les joueurs se rapprochent de lui en trottinant.

-«Daehler ! S'écrie t-il

-Oui ? Répond le garçon d'une carrure mésomorphe

-Dans les buts, tes goals.

-Mais... j'ai jamais été goal.

-Je sais et c'est bon pour le moral de l'équipe de marquer quelques buts, c'est un truc de début de saison, tu leur donnes la pêche, tu les gonfles à bloc.

-Ouais... mais moi ?

-Fais attention aux tirs, baisse la tête»

Le coach siffle de nouveau, pour marquer le début de l'entraînement de tirs au but, chacun des joueurs passe plusieurs fois pour que Finstock puisse les voir un à un. L'entraînement se poursuit avec des tests pour savoir quels joueurs est le plus apte à être attaquants ou défenseurs. Après une trentaine de minutes, les joueurs sont parti se changer dans les vestiaires pour revenir sur le terrain leur sac sur l'épaule.

-«Bon, je vais vous dire ceux qui sont retenus pour entrer dans l'équipe. Stiles Stilinsky, Aiden et Ethan Winchester,... Bonne fin de journée à vous, je vous revois au prochain entraînement»

Le soir venue tout le monde rentre chez soi pour enfiler sa tenue, pour le bal de ce soir, qui a lieu au lycée de Beacon Hills. Derek est dans son loft et se vêtit de son plus beau smoking, pour lui aussi cette soirée est importante, d'une part pour Sabrina d'une autre pour Stiles. Derek avait bien remarqué l'excitation de ce dernier, il faut que tout soit parfait alors Derek stress. Des auréoles apparaissent sous ses aisselles, il essaye de mettre sa cravate sans succès, pris de colère il enlève le nœud à peine commencé et balance la cravate sur son lit, puis soupire. Décidément ce soir rien ne se passe comme prévu. Le pressing donne le mauvais costume, problème de voiture sur le retour et pour couronner le tout, cette foutue cravate ne veut pas s'attacher.

Vers 20h30, toute la bande se retrouve sur le parking du lycée, Scott et Allison sont les premiers sur place, suivit d'Ethan et Aiden, ensuite Stiles et Derek et pour finir Jackson, Bryan et Lydia. Une fois tout le monde arrivé, ils se dirigent vers le gymnase juste à côté du lycée. Les portes sont décorées de ballons bleu et blanc, à l'intérieur les murs sont enjolivés avec des guirlandes bleus et blanches, ainsi que des ballons de même couleurs. Une table dans le coin gauche de la pièce, sert pour mettre la nourriture à disposition, juste à côté une autre table sert pour le punch sans alcool.

Tous les amis entrent dans la pièce et s'avancent sur la piste de danse qui est déjà bondée de lycéens. Les couples font leur première danse ensemble. Lydia et Aiden partent sur la piste de danse, suivit de Derek et Stiles, ensuite Scott et Allison et pour finir Jackson et Bryan. Ethan lui reste en retrait sur le côté à attendre que ses amis finissent leurs slows.

-«Est-ce que ça va chéri ? Demande Jackson en regardant son compagnon

-Je n'arrive toujours pas a m'y faire... Soupire le Winchester

-Elle serait extrêmement touchée qu'on soit là ce soir.

-Oui, je le pense aussi. Mais elle me manque tellement, sanglote Bryan en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jackson»

Une fois le Slow fini, tout le monde rejoint Ethan qui est devant la table avec un verre de punch à la main. Bryan arrive vers lui et lui tend la main tout en souriant, le plus petit des jumeaux, le regarde d'un air interrogatif.

-«Quoi ? Demande t-il en le regardant dans les yeux

-Tu viens danser ? C'est encore une musique de slow, et je me dois d'un faire un avec toi, commence Bryan. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Ajout-il en regardant Jackson»

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse secoue la tête, de gauche à droite. Ethan pose son verre de punch et attrape la main de Bryan, qui l'emmène sur la piste, pour se mettre à danser.

-«Je te remercie de m'inviter à danser, dit Ethan

Bryan lui sourit en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-En réalité c'était pour que tu n'abuses pas trop sur le punch, ricane Bryan

-D'accord ça explique tout, la prochaine fois je déclinerais ton invitation, affirme Ethan en boudant faussement»

Le reste de la soirée, ils la passent à danser les uns avec les autres. De temps en temps, une pause boissons s'impose, alors ils se retrouvent devant la table ou se trouve le punch à discuter de tout et de rien. Même si pour les mecs la discussion est plus portée sur l'entraînement de demain et pour les filles la discussion est basée sur le nouveau magasin qui vient d'ouvrir en ville.

En fin de soirée la nouvelle mairesse de la ville, qui est nulle autre que Nathalie Martin, s'avance sur l'estrade avec un micro en main droite et quelques fiches en main gauche. Elle se tient là devant l'assemblée de lycéens pour la plupart, ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant resplendissent grâce à la lumière des projecteurs, ses cheveux châtains sont bien coiffés et mit en arrière pour dégager son visage, la robe noire qu'elle porte contraste avec sa peau si blanche.

-«Bonsoir, merci à tous d'être venu pour honorer la mémoire de Sabrina Winchester, je vous prie de bien vouloir faire une minute de silence en son nom»

Toute la foule est silencieuse en ce soir de commémoration. Pour vous une minute, c'est long ? Pour ses enfants, ainsi que tout le groupe, ça paraît être une éternité. Aiden regarde son jumeau et son petit frère qui ont les larmes aux yeux en se retenant de pleurer, il passe ses bras derrière eux pour les rapprocher de lui. Allison et Lydia sont dans les bras l'une de l'autre à retenir leurs sanglots. Derek prend Stiles dans ses bras pour le plaquer contre lui afin de le réconforter. Scott et Jackson sont à côté, le regard vers le sol se tenant bien droit. Dans la salle l'émotion monte, tout le monde se remémore, cette femme exceptionnelle qu'était Sabrina Winchester.

-«Je vous propose de regarder ce petit diaporama, pour se remémorer cette femme exemplaire annonce Nathalie en s'éloignant de l'estrade»

Le vidéo-projecteur se met en route. Bryan attrape la main de Jackson et la sert pour se réconforter, celui-ci s'approche de lui. Lydia lui avait expliqué que le court-métrage, était une idée de sa mère, pour honorer la mémoire de sa meilleure amie, Bryan, Ethan et Aiden avaient été touché par l'attention de Nathalie.

Tout le groupe est ému en voyant les photos de l'ancienne mairesse de la ville. Encore une fois, Bryan pleure dans les bras de son chéri. Stiles lui prend un mouchoir et essuie, ses quelques larmes qui se faufilent sur son visage. Lydia quant à elle se retient pour ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois devant tout le monde. Allison agrippe la main de Scott, qui comprend tout de suite que sa petite amie ne va pas très bien en voyant le court-métrage, il la rapproche de lui et la serre dans ses bras. Soudain, la foule hoche la tête, l'air surpris, des coupures se font pendant le visionnage de l'extrait. L'écran est noir pendant quelques secondes, brusquement l'image revient, tout le monde se regarde, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. Ce n'est plus le court-métrage émouvant et touchant de Nathalie. C'est un message de haine et de rancœur, il n'y a qu'une image maintenant, celle de la tombe de Sabrina avec écrit dessus « traîtresse ». Subitement l'image change pour laisser la place cette fois à un mot sur un fond noir, « menteuse ».


	4. Chapter 4

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle rencontre_

Dean est sur l'estrade et scrute le groupe d'amis, qui est au fond de la pièce en cercle, à discuter. Sam quand à lui interroge Nathalie. Aucun indice, rien du tout. La personne qui a saboté la vidéo, a fait ça bien, aucune trace de son passage. Dean est à deux doigts de craquer. Il y a, à peine un an, il a perdu sa mère et aujourd'hui, quelqu'un fait une farce de très mauvais goût. Le shérif Stilinski se dirige vers ses deux agents l'air abattu, pour lui aussi c'est difficile Sabrina était son amie.

-«Au rapport, dit le shérif en se mettant face à ses agents

Les deux frères se regardent pour savoir, qui engage la conversation avec leur boss. Dean hoche la tête, pour faire comprendre à Sam qui peut commencer :

-Shérif, la vidéo a été sabotée, mais aucune trace de qui ou comment ça a été fait, lâche l'agent de police

-D'accord, et « nos enfants » vont bien ? Demande Noah en se retournant vers le petit groupe au fond de la salle

-Ils sont sous le choc, ce qui est normal, mais dans l'ensemble on peut dire que ça va, affirme Dean

-Nous allons mener une enquête, il ne faut pas que vous en parliez à vos frères, il ne doit y avoir aucune fuite, je vous promets que je trouverais celui où celle qui a fait ça.

-Merci shérif, répond Sam»

Allison vient de rentrer chez elle, après une séance intense de révision chez sa meilleure amie, et avec Lydia ça ne rigole pas, elles révisaient depuis trois heures sans aucune interruption ce qui a épuisé Allison qui ne pense qu'à une chose « son lit ».

Son père qui est marchand d'armes n'est toujours pas rentré, par conséquent elle est seule à l'appartement. Elle ouvre le frigidaire afin de prendre une bouteille d'eau et se dirige dans sa chambre. Allison entre dans la pièce et reste sur le pas-de-porte comme figée, quand elle voit sur son lit une boîte qui est emballée comme un cadeau qu'on mettrait sous un sapin la veille de Noël. Elle pose la bouteille d'eau sur son bureau en s'avançant vers son lit.

Elle prend la boîte de taille moyenne dans ses mains et la regarde avec insistance, tout en la bougeant pour l'inspecter. Elle s'assoit sur le lit en tailleur et repose la boîte, ensuite Allison défait le nœud et l'ouvre. Dedans elle trouve juste une photo, rien qu'une photo, elle l'attrape et la scrute du regard. Dessus on voit clairement Christophe Argent embrasser Sabrina. Allison rate une respiration en comprenant ce que cela implique. Son père avait une liaison avec la mère de Bryan. Pendant plus de d'une heure la jeune femme d'origine française reste sur son lit abasourdi. Des tonnes de questions s'entre-chocs dans son esprit. Est-ce la raison du divorce de ses parents ? Depuis combien de temps cela avait duré ? Y a-t-il eu plus qu'un baiser ?

Flash-back :

En ce soir glacial, toutes les maisons de Beacon Hills sont fermées à doubles tours. À l'intérieur de celles-ci, les familles sont réunies dans le salon, les parents sont assis sur les canapés avec des tasses de chocolat chaud, quant aux enfants ils jouent avec leurs tout nouveaux jouets fraîchement offerts sous le regard attentionné de leurs ascendants.

Sabrina, elle est dans le canapé d'angle gris du salon avec une tasse de thé dans la main gauche et un magazine dans l'autre. Elle est seule à la maison, Bryan est chez Jackson pour le week-end, et pour ses deux grands garçons, ils sont de service au poste de police de la ville. Un peu de sérénité, ça fait du bien, mais ça ne dur jamais. Alors qu'elle lit un article sur « Les banshee's » sous la rubrique sur le surnaturel.

La sonnette de la maison retentit, elle décolle ses yeux du magazine en relevant la tête. Elle pose la tasse et le magazine sur le guéridon juste à côté d'elle et se lève en direction de la porte en ce demandant qui ça peut bien être à une heure pareille. Elle ouvre la porte et observe Allison qui est sur le perron, la tête baissée, le regarde fixée sur le sol, elle ne bouge pas, elle est légèrement trempée à cause des petites averses qui s'acharnent sur la ville ce soir. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle soit mouillée, la mère Winchester remarque les traînées de larmes sur la joue de la jeune adolescente. Elle l'invite à entrer en la dirigeant d'une main derrière le dos dans le salon, puis lui prépare une boisson chaude avant de lui rapporter en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-«Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma princesse ? Demande Sabrina en posant une main sur l'épaule de son interlocutrice

Allison relève la tête en reniflant :

-Ma mère... ,soupire t-elle

-Que ce passe t-il avec ta mère ?»

Allison regarde Sabrina dans les yeux et commence à sangloter, pour finalement pleurer dans les bras de sa mère de substitution. Allison n'a pourtant rien dit, mais Sabrina à tout de suite compris. Christophe lui avait parler de ses doutes à propos de sa relation avec sa femme. Celle-ci devenait de plus en plus distante et commençait à inventer n'importe quelles excuses pour rentrer le plus tard possible au domicile des Argent. Sabrina sait pourquoi Allison est dans ses bras en train de pleurer. Sa mère a demandé le divorce avec son père.

Fin Flash-back :

Jackson est assis sur son lit, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses et ne quitte pas le sol des yeux. Il est inquiet. La réaction de Bryan lors du sabotage du film sur sa mère, n'était pas l'attitude attendue par son compagnon. Pas que ce soit vraiment un souci, mais Jackson connaît trop bien son petit copain. Il est émotif et là, il n'a même pas pleuré il sait aussi que Bryan n'aime pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, sur tout devant une foule. Alors il est dans sa chambre à s'inquiéter pour son petit-ami. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il lui envoi un message pour savoir s'il va bien ? Ou alors, il le laisse respirer ? Après tout, ses frères sont là au cas où, ça ne va pas.

Il décide de descendre pour manger, ça lui fera du bien de se remplir le ventre, il se dirige d'un pas silencieux dans la cuisine, quand soudain la conversation de ses parents l'interpelle, il se colle au mur pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

-«Ne viens pas me dire que sa mort t'attriste ? Demande David Whittemore

Sa femme se retourne vers lui et pose ses mains sur ses hanches en le regardant méchamment :

-Bien sûr que ça me rend triste, David c'était notre amie ! S'exclame-t-elle

-Après tout ce qu'elle a fait ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle se soit faite assassiner !

-Moins fort, Jackson va t'entendre, je te rappelle que c'est la mère du petit copain de notre fils, et par respect pour lui tu ferais mieux de te taire, ordonne Ashley Whittemore en fronçant les sourcils»

Son mari se contente de soupirer avant de partir dans le garage accompagné par sa femme, pour se rendre à une vente de charité, organisée ce soir afin de récolter des fonds pour l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Jackson n'en revient pas ! Ses parents ou du moins son père a réellement cette opinion sur Sabrina ? Il a eu comme une drôle d'impression, comme si, il ne parlait pas de la même personne.

Ethan est devant le miroir de sa chambre, il s'inspecte de la tête aux pieds, ce soir il a rendez-vous avec le beau garçon du bal, qui se nomme Théo Raeken. Il faut qu'il soit présentable, la première impression est capitale. Bryan est sur son lit et le regarde en souriant, il est content de voir son frère de cœur aussi surexcité à l'idée de ce rencard. Il le mérite, après le départ de Danny son ex-copain, ça avait été difficile, il l'aimait énormément et il avait eu du mal, beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, mais maintenant c'est du passé.

Ethan incline la tête en se tournant pour se regarder. Ses yeux marrons clair détaillent chaque partie de son jumeau en face de lui, ses cheveux châtain foncé sont coiffés avec de la sir, ils sont légèrement mis en arrière pour dégager son front.

-«Tu es parfait ! S'exclame Bryan en tapotant dans ses mains frénétiquement

-Moi, je ne trouve pas, hésite Ethan. Je sais pas, il manque un truc j'ai l'impression, déclare son frère de cœur en se tournant de droite à gauche devant le miroir mural

Bryan se lève et empoigne Ethan pour le mettre en face de lui, il passe soigneusement ses mains dans ces cheveux afin de bien les placer. Ensuite il tape sa main sur la chemise pour la défroisser un peu :

-Voilà, tu es magnifique, confirme Bryan en se décalant pour pourvoir admirer son frère

-Tu es sûr ? S'assure Ethan

-Mais oui je sus sûr, commence Bryan en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone avant de reprendre en riant. Dépêche toi, c'est pas super d'arriver en retard à un rencard»

Vers 19h30, Ethan se dirige chez « Pop's » un restaurant dans le centre-ville, lieu où il a que de bons souvenirs. Les soirs après un match de Lacrosse ou Beacon Hills avaient gagné, toute la bande se retrouvait là-bas, prendre un milk-shake pour célébrer la victoire de leur équipe. Les soirs d'anniversaire aussi, ils prenaient une gigantesque glace pour dix personnes et la mangeaient ensemble tout en parlant et riant. Alors ajouter un autre bon souvenir, avec plaisir.

Une fois sur place, il regarde son téléphone aucun message de la part de Théo, Ethan est même arrivé en avance, il rentre dans le restaurant et salue Pop Tate le gérant des lieux, et par s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Il attend quelques minutes et Théo fait son apparition. Il se dirige vers Ethan qui a les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

-«Salut, excuse-moi je suis en retard, annonce Théo en s'asseyant en face de son interlocuteur

Ethan lève les yeux et range son téléphone, pour sourire timidement à Théo :

-Pas de soucis, je suis là depuis à peine 5 minutes.

Un serveur vient à leur table avec un bloc note pour prendre leur commande :

-Alors messieurs vous avez choisi ? Demande-t-il en sortant son stylo pour écrire

-Pour moi ce sera un milk-shake à la vanille avec une cerise sur le dessus, annonce Ethan

-Un milk-shake au chocolat pour moi.

-Je vous apporte ça dans 5 minutes, répond le serveur en se dirigeant vers le comptoir :

-Il y a longtemps que tu es arrivé en ville ? Commence par demander Ethan

-Non, je suis arrivé depuis 1 semaine, mais étant petit j'habitais ici, mais à la mort de ma sœur on est parti, annonce Théo d'une voix nostalgique

Ethan baisse les yeux, j'ai perdu une occasion de me taire pense-t-il.

-Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, s'excuse le jumeau

-Non, ne t'excuse pas tu ne pouvais pas savoir

Pop arrive vers eux les deux milk-shakes à la main :

-Tenez les garçons, bon appétit.

-Merci, répond Ethan en lui souriant»

Ils parlent de tout et de rien devant leurs milk-shakes. Ils parlent de leurs passions, de leurs centres d'intérêts, de leur vie. Mais quand vient le sujet douloureux de la famille, Ethan sens son cœur se serrer, il commence à expliquer sa situation familiale assez complexe, lui et son jumeau Aiden ont perdu leurs parents dans un accident de voiture, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des bébés, il continue en expliquant qu'ils avaient été trimbalés de famille en famille, jusqu'au jour où Sabrina les avaient recueilli. Ce jour-là, ils avaient trouvés une famille et un foyer. Il entreprend de lui explique qu'Aiden et lui considèrent Bryan comme leur petit frère. Il les avait toute suite acceptée dans sa famille. En racontant cela, il ne peut s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes de joie.

Ensuite Théo raconte sa vie avant de revenir ici, que peu après la mort de sa sœur, ses parents s'étaient autodétruit, son père avait sombré dans l'alcool et sa mère elle l'avait complètement oublié, elle ne s'occupait plus du tout de lui, le laissant de côté, alors qu'à ce moment, il avait tellement besoin d'elle. Il poursuit en disant qu'avec le temps la situation de ses parents s'était améliorée. Mais il ne pourrait jamais leurs pardonner.

Mise à part, ce sujet assez délicat, le rencard se passe bien, un feeling s'installe tout de suite entre les deux garçons, ils s'entendent bien, même très bien, pendant tout leur rendez-vous, ils enchaînent les éclats de rires et les sourires enjôleurs. Après avoir discuté longuement autour d'un milk-shake, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigent vers l'entrée de la bâtisse. Théo s'approche d'Ethan pou y déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui faire un clin d'œil en partant.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 5 : Appel effrayant_

Aiden est chez Lydia, pour son plus grand bonheur, c'est ironique ! Elle avait insisté pour qu'ils se voient plus souvent. En soi être avec sa petite amie ne le dérange pas le véritable problème, ces leurs activités. Aiden préfère se dépenser et bouger, alors que la rousse elle préfère flemmarder dans son canapé en regardant des séries. Aiden regarde intensément Lydia de ses yeux marron clair, ses cheveux marron foncés sont dispersés, donc pas coiffés, ses jambes posées sur la table, le bras derrière le cou de sa copine.

-«Quand tu me disais de passer plus de temps avec moi, ce n'est pas vraiment à cela que je pensais, affirme Aiden en soupirant

Lydia se retourne vers son chéri et le regarde en faisant les yeux ronds :

-Bébé, promis notre prochaine activité sera plus sportive si tu vois ce que je veux dire, annonce-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil»

Aiden se contente de sourire avant de se replonger dans la série. Après l'épisode fini, le couple monte dans la chambre de Lydia, alors qu'ils s'embrassent, Aiden remarque un paquet sur le lit de sa copine.

-«Aiden qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande la rousse en le regardant d'un air interrogatif

-C'est quoi sur ton lit ?

Lydia se retourne et s'avance vers son lit en ne quittant pas le paquet des yeux, une fois devant celui-ci elle se retourne pour regarder Aiden. Elle ouvre la boîte et trouve à l'intérieur deux bracelets ainsi qu'une photo. Aiden s'approche d'elle et prend les deux bracelets et les regarde, sur l'un il y a marqué « Nathalie » et sur l'autre « Sabrina », aux extrémités des bracelets il y a un cœur, bracelets typiques de meilleure amie pas de quoi fouetté un chat.

C'est surtout la photo le plus intriguant, Lydia l'attrape et la regarde avec beaucoup d'attention, on y voit Nathalie sa mère et Sabrina rire aux éclats. Pourquoi rient-elles ? Se demande Lydia. Soudain elle comprend, au premier plan de la photo, elle voit une fille, les cheveux attachés, une grosse paire de lunettes qui cache son visage, et pour sa tenue, c'est catastrophique, elle porte des chaussures horribles, des collants qui remontent jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses, une chemise bleue et blanche avec comme symboles des chevaux et par-dessus un gilet en laine marron, le summum du mauvais goût.

Lydia est prise d'une sensation bizarre, elle se sent honteuse en réalisant qu'elle fait exactement la même chose que sa mère à son âge, elle lâche la photo aussitôt avant de mettre les mains sur son visage en soufflant. Aiden pose sa main sur son épaule et la prend dans ses bras en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Scott est dans la bibliothèque du lycée, assis sur une chaise il regarde sa montre toute les deux minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Pense t-il. Après dix longues minutes d'attente ils arrivent et s'assoient autour de la table.

-«Allison pourquoi nous avoir dits de nous retrouver ici ? Demande Scott d'entrer de jeu.

-Hier j'ai reçu un paquet avec ça dedans, répond-t-elle en posant la photo sur la table tout le groupe se penche vers celle-ci et ne la lâche pas des yeux

-Qui t'a donnée ça ? Questionne Bryan en levant les yeux

-Je ne sais pas, c'était sur mon lit quand je suis rentrée chez moi hier soir, et je ne sais vraiment pas en penser

-Ma mère n'a pas pu avoir une relation avec ton père. Enfin c'est impossible ! S'exclame Bryan ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il voit

-À ce sujet, moi aussi j'ai reçu une photo hier, avec deux bracelets, reprend Lydia en sortant la photo et les bracelets de son sac pour les mettre sur la table

Scott attrape les deux bracelets et voit les deux noms marqués dessus, ensuite tout le monde observe la photo.

-Tu tiens de ta mère Lydia, ricane Jackson en regardant la photo

-Tu veux que je te montre de qui tu tiens toi ? S'énerve la rousse

-Arrêtez ! C'est pas le moment de nous disputer ! Intervient l'hyperactif

-Stiles a raison, ça ne résoudra rien, si ça se trouve, c'est un photo-montage, c'est quelqu'un qui nous fait une grosse blague rien de plus, annonce Scott

-Qui nous ferait une blague pareille ? Ça n'a aucun sens, affirme Ethan

Soudain le téléphone d'Allison sonne, ils tournent tous les yeux sur elle, qui regarde son téléphone le numéro n'est pas marqué :

-Je fais quoi, c'est marqué inconnu ? Demande-t-elle

-Répond, dit Bryan

Allison accepte l'appel et mets en haut parleur :

-Allô, dit-elle

-Tout le petit groupe est réunit, vous me faites penser à vos parents quand ils avaient votre âge, répond la voix au téléphone

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ça, vous n'avez pas à le savoir, la question que vous devriez vous poser, c'est, est-ce que c'est vrai ? La réponse à cette question vous le savez déjà, n'est ce pas ? J'espère aussi que ma petite surprise sur le diaporama de Nathalie vous a fait plaisir ?

-Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Demande Scott

-Pour vous montrer le vrai visage de vos parents, c'était des sales gosses pourris gâtés, personne ne voyait ce qu'ils faisaient, mais moi j'étais là, je voyais tout, et je compte bien leurs faire payer, et à vous aussi. Vous faites semblent d'avoir une vie parfaite de « Facebook » à « Instagram », mais combien de personnes savent ? Combien de personnes connaissent votre vrai visage ? Comme on dit les chiens ne font pas des chats et vous aussi, vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait.

La personne au téléphone raccroche, tout le monde se regarde ne comprenant pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, certains baissent les yeux, d'autres se regardent, ou encore ils plaquent leurs mains sur leur front en fermant les yeux :

-Faut aller voir le shérif ! S'exclame Lydia

-Non, comment tu vas lui expliquer, les photos et l'appel qu'on vient de recevoir ? Demande Jackson

-Et n'oublie pas que nos parents ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent être, enchéri Stiles

-Stiles, tu vas pas me dire que tu crois à ces conneries ? S'offusque Aiden

-Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? S'énerve l'hyperactif. Sur cette photo on voit clairement Sabrina et Nathalie se moquer de cette jeune fille, qui c'est ce qu'ils ont fait d'autre !

-Stiles à raison, on ne doit rien dire pour le moment, si ce n'est qu'une blague autant pas impliquer le shérif

-D'accord, on fait comme ça mais première chose étrange, on prévient la police, affirme Scott»

Flash-back :

Nous sommes le jeudi 2 septembre 1995, c'est l'anniversaire de Sabrina Parrish, qui fête ses 17 ans, jour très spécial pour celle-ci, elle adore cette journée, toute la journée recevoir un « Joyeux anniversaire », des compliments tel que « Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui », « Tu es radieuse ». Pour tout ainsi dire, Sabrina aime bien se faire remarquer, par sa beauté, son intelligence et tout ce qui pourrait faire en sorte qu'on la regarde.

Il est 8h10, elle se trouve devant son casier, et même si elle ne voit pas les gens de le couloir, elle sent que tout le monde à les yeux rivés sur elle, ce qui la fait sourire. Elle ferme son casier et une personne la bouscule.

-«Eh, Mona la louzeuse ! Tu vois pas où tu marches, pourtant avec tes lunettes, ça devrait pas être difficile ! Aboie Sabrina

-Excuse moi Sabrina, je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, s'excuse Mona en baissant les yeux

-Pff, soupire t-elle. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une empotée, aller bouge de là, je suis pressée

-Bon anniversaire, dit Mona en lui souriant

-Déjà enlève ce sourire de tes lèvres, car tu m'entends, jamais on sera amie.

Mélissa McCall arrive près d'elles, en souriant à Sabrina, ensuite elle pose ses yeux sur Mona et la dévisage :

-Qu'est tu fout avec Mona toi ? Demande Mélissa sans même regarder Mona

-Rien, cette conne ma bouscule

Un ami de Mona arrive et pose sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter :

-Tu veux quoi Lucas le smegmas ? Demande Mélissa d'un ton dédaigneux

-Vous en avez pas marre de rabaisser les gens ? S'énerve t-il

-Attention, Lucas sort ses griffes, ricane Mélissa en regardant Sabrina

-Écoute-moi bien Lucas, ose encore reparler comme ça à moi ou à mes amis et je te jure que je te détruirais, dit Sabrina d'une voix malveillante »

Fin du Flash-back :


	6. Chapter 6

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 6 : Canular téléphonique_

Bryan est dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit en positon cuillère, il médite sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que leurs parents étaient vraiment des pourritures à l'époque du lycée ? Ce n'est pas possible, ils sont tous si gentils, jamais ils ne feraient de mal. Mais le doute s'est immiscé dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Soudain la porte s'ouvre, Jackson entre dans la pièce et s'allonge sur le lit à côté de Bryan afin de le prendre dans ses bras.

-«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas p'tit cœur ? Demande Jackson d'une voix douce

Bryan se retourne vers lui et colle sa tête sur le torse de son chéri, afin d'y trouver du réconfort :

-Je suis en train de penser, à ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, avoue-t-il

-Ne te torture pas avec ça, je suis sûr, que c'est un sale con qui nous fait une blague.

Bryan se redresse à une vitesse surprenante et regarde droit dans les yeux son amant :

-Tu ne penses même pas ce que tu dis, tu espères que ce soit ça, mais au fond tu sais que ça ne l'est pas, et dire que j'admirais ma mère pour sa gentillesse et sa générosité, elle qui était toujours prête à aider les autres, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle faisait du mal aux gens, dévoile Bryan

Jackson se redresse lui aussi pour se mettre en face de lui et lui prend les mains :

-Bryan, tu vas m'écouter attentivement, les gens font du mal pour plusieurs raisons, parce qu'ils souffrent, parce qu'ils se sentent délaissés, ou des fois justes pour le plaisir, ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est qu'on ne connaît pas toute l'histoire. Regarde-moi j'ai été un sale con et pas qu'un peux puis tu es arrivé tu as tout chamboulé chez moi, ma manière d'être, de penser, d'agir avec les autres, personne née méchant, on le devient, comme on peut devenir gentil, tout ça pour dire, n'arrête pas d'admirer ta mère, parce qu'une voix au téléphone te dit le contraire, explique Jackson avec une sincérité incroyable

Bryan le regarde en souriant avant de dire :

-Tu es incroyable, tu le sais»

Scott arrive chez lui, après avoir passé la soirée chez Allison, il gare sa moto dans le garage de la maison, pour ensuite se diriger dans la cuisine sur le frigo il trouve un post-it de sa mère qui lui explique de ne pas l'attendre pour manger, car elle travaille de nuit. Scott commande une pizza avec l'argent que sa mère lui a laissé sur la table de la cuisine. Une fois la pizza engloutie il monte dans sa chambre, il trouve sur son lit une enveloppe avec un livre, il s'approche de son lit et prend la lettre avec le livre. Il ouvre le livre du lycée de Beacon Hills de l'année 1996, en tournant les pages il remarque que tous les visages des parents de la bande sont entourés, sauf celui de Sabrina qui est barré par une croix rouge. Ensuite il attrape l'enveloppe et l'ouvre, dedans il y a deux bulletins de notes c'est celui de sa mère, mais il remarque que les notes ne coïncident pas, des notes ont été changées, il retourne la feuille et voir l'inscription suivante « ta mère est forte en médecine mais l'a telle vraiment mérité ? ». Et là, il comprend sa mère avait falsifié ses notes pour être sûre d'être prise en médecine. Tout son monde s'effondre en l'espace de cinq secondes, tout ce qu'il croyait sur sa mère, sa gentillesse, sa générosité mais surtout son honnêteté tout disparaît. La personne au téléphone à sûrement raison tout compte fait pense-t-il.

Erica Reyes et son petit copain Nolan Lahey sont dans le salon de cette dernière à regarder un film d'horreur, Erica est plongée dans l'histoire, quant à Nolan, lui il contemple le salon, le film ne l'intéresse pas, il ne comprend pas l'admiration que sa petite amie porte aux films d'horreur. Une fois le film d'horreur finit, elle éteint la télé et se tourne vers son petit copain et le regarde avec insistance.

-«Quoi ? Demande Nolan

-Tu en a pensé quoi ? Demande Erica en lui souriant

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas trop les films d'horreur, j'en regarde pour te faire plaisir

-Si tu voulais on pouvait faire autre chose, Erica se tourne brusquement et regarde en direction de l'escalier. Tu as entendu ?

-Erica, je t'ai déjà dit que ça marchait pas ton truc, soupire son petit copain

-Non, j'ai vraiment entendu quelque chose, dit-elle en se levant»

Elle se dirige vers l'escalier et lève la tête pour regarder en haut, après quelques instants, elle monte à l'étage et trouve la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte.

-«C'est ma fenêtre qui est ouverte, crie-t-elle afin que son petit copain l'entende

Soudain le téléphone sonne :

-Tu peux répondre ? Demande t-elle

-D'accord.

Nolan s'approche du téléphone et décroche :

-Allô, qui est ce ?

-La dernière personne que tu verras vivante, ricane Erica

-Franchement j'y es pas cru une seconde, Argh, hmm, Argh.

-Nolan ?»

Erica redescend dans le salon et trouve le téléphone par terre, et la lumière éteinte, elle scrute du regard la pièce mais ne trouve pas son petit ami.

-«Tu sais Nolan, tu devrais vraiment tourner des films d'horreur, je suis sûre que tu veux que je passe dans une autre pièce pour pouvoir me sauter dessus, dit Erica en regardant autour d'elle

Le téléphone qu'elle tient dans ses mains sonne, elle décroche :

-Allô Nolan, répond Erica d'une voix volontairement sarcastique

-Je ne suis pas Nolan !

-Oui, c'est ça, c'était très drôle, maintenant finit de jouer

-Il est temps que tu arrêtes de regarder des films d'horreur, il est temps que tu les vives.

D'un coup la baie vitrée se brise, Erica recule brusquement avant de se rendre compte que c'est le corps de Nolan qui a percuté la vitre, elle se précipite vers lui :

-Nolan, crie t-elle en relevant la tête pour voir une personne cagoulée et habillée tout en noir »

Elle se met à courir vers la porte d'entrée, mais elle est fermée, elle essaye de l'ouvrir mais l'agresseur est juste derrière, elle se décale pour éviter le coup de couteau, puis se dirige vers l'escalier, pour aller à l'étage, elle se cache dans sa chambre. Le tueur entre dans la pièce, elle est sous le lit, une main devant la bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle voit les pieds du tueur s'avancer dans la pièce, elle ferme les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, puis ne voit plus les jambes de son agresseur, elle se décale afin de sortir de sous le lit, elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Elle soupire de soulagement et se retourne vers son lit et se met à crier quand elle voit l'agresseur, aussitôt son regard posé sur le tueur, celui-ci lui tranche la gorge, elle tombe par terre et se vide de son sang.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 7 : Horreur et romance_

Sam est assis sur son siège devant son bureau au poste de police, il regarde obstinément le dossier devant lui, il ne sait pas quoi penser. Comment est-ce possible ? Non, c'est impossible, jamais cela ne serait arrivé, c'est une erreur, il ne peut y avoir que cela comme explication plausible. Le dossier en question, date de l'année 1996, c'est pour une cause de suicide, le suicide de Mona Vanderwaal, dans le dossier se trouve la lettre écrite par cette dernière.

« _J'ai toujours su que j'allais mourir aujourd'hui. J'attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Je l'ai planifiée et exécutée mille fois dans mes pensées. C'est maintenant là et maintenant que je passe à l'action. Une fois ce mot écrit, je m'en vais, je ne reviendrai pas._

 _J'en ai assez des douleurs et des souffrances. Ras-le-bol de la pression intolérable. La pression de mes amis qui me jugeront si je demande de l'aide. D'être catalogué si je lève la main pour répondre à une question posée par la professeur. Ras-le-bol de la carapace que j'ai été incapable de mettre de côté. Je ne peux pas dire combien ça fait mal, ça serait sûrement mal vu et je suis tannée d'être jugée de toute part._

 _Vous en voulez des exemples ? Ceux qui me survivront en auront à la tonne à vous donner. Des moments d'épuisement où la vie doit continuer lorsque l'on retourne à la maison. De garder ces choses pour soi pour ne pas alarmer notre famille. De toute façon, j'ai toujours réussi à masquer ce trou noir qui de jour en jour se creusait sous mes pieds. J'ai même élevé une muraille de protection pour que personne ne sache._ _Des choix que l'on a faits._

 _Et ceux qu'on ne sait plus faire pour continuer à vivre. Ceux que l'on ne voit plus tellement la douleur est intense. J'ai mal, je ne suis plus capable de faire semblant._

Adieu... »

En lisant ces quelques lignes Sam en à les larmes aux yeux, cette Mona avait dû souffrir énormément, pour celle même ôtée la vie. Mais pour Sam la grande surprise c'est que sa mère et les parents des amis de Bryan en était la cause, enfin d'après la mère de Mona, qui n'est plus en ville depuis sa mort. Leona Vanderwaal la mère de Mona, n'avait pas arrêté d'accuser le groupe d'amis de la mort de sa fille, mais personne ne la croyait alors elle est partie pour ne plus jamais revenir. Sam ne sait pas quoi penser, comment sa mère qui était si gentille, si aimante a pu pousser quelqu'un au suicide ? Non, la mère de Mona devait se tromper, c'est obligée, jamais Sabrina Winchester ne ferait une chose pareille, ni les parents du groupe, comment peut-il imaginer Mélissa McCall faire du mal à quelqu'un ? Il doit forcément y avoir une erreur quelque part , Sam se répète sens cesse cette phrase dans sa tête. Mais pourquoi Leona Vanderwaal aurait menti ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui aurait apporté ? Alors qu'il réfléchit son talkie-walkie, se met à faire du bruit.

-«10-52 (demande d'ambulance) à la résidence Reyes, deux personnes mortes

-10-2 (je vous reçois très bien) moi ainsi que l'agent Winchester arrivons sur place»

Dean et Sam se dirigent vers la maison Reyes, après dix minutes de route avec la voiture de patrouille, ils arrivent sur place. L'ambulance est déjà sur place, ainsi que le médecin légiste Grégory Duval. Les deux agents de police se dirigent vers le légiste qui est à côté de l'une des victimes.

-«Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demande Dean

Le médecin légiste se retourne pour se mettre face aux Winchester :

-Il s'appelle Nolan Lahey, Il a une marque strangulation, mais ce n'est pas la cause de la mort, il a reçu un coup de couteau qui lui a été fatal. À l'étage il y a Erica Reyes, on lui a tranché la gorge.

-Seigneur, s'offusque Sam en mettant sa main devant sa bouche

-Des indices nous permettant d'identifier le tueur ? Demande Dean toujours impassible

-Pas que je sache du moins pour le moment »

Il est 7h00, le soleil se lève doucement mais sûrement, les rayons lumineux qui passent à travers les rideaux de la chambre jouent à cache cache sur le visage de Bryan, qui le réveille il se redresse et s'étire, ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène sont en bataille, ses yeux tout aussi noirs ont encore du mal à s'ouvrir, son torse finement musclé est éclairé par la lumière naturelle du soleil. À côté de lui Jackson toujours dans un sommeil profond, le jeune Winchester pose sa tête sur les pectoraux de son petit copain et mets sa main sur son ventre, puis il ferme les yeux. Malheureusement cela réveille Jackson qui s'étire, ensuite il regarde Bryan et l'embrasse chastement pour lui dire bonjour. Ils restent dans le lit dix bonnes minutes avant d'aller se laver, pour aller au lycée.

Aujourd'hui est une journée très spéciale, cela fait deux ans que Bryan et Jackson sont ensemble, et le capitaine de lacrosse voudrait surprendre son « p'tit cœur ». C'est pour cela que lorsque Bryan est en français avec Jennifer Blake, leur professeur. Lui rejoint Lydia la meilleure amie de Bryan pour lui demander son avis. Il la trouve dans la bibliothèque à étudier. Il se précipite vers elle, en jetant son sac sur la table ce qui fait sursauter la rousse, avant de s'asseoir.

-«J'ai besoin de toi, annonce Jackson

Lydia le regarde avec un sourire malicieux :

-Toi le grand Jackson Whittemore, tu as besoin de moi ? Demande sarcastiquement Lydia

-Lydia ! S'agace Jackson

-On ne plus rire deux minutes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

-Aujourd'hui ça fait un an que je suis avec Bryan et je voudrais marquer le coup, mais je sais pas trop quoi faire, aurais-tu une idée ? Demande Jackson d'une voix calme

-Écoute Jackson, je sais que pour toi c'est nouveau d'aimer quelqu'un, commence Lydia

Jackson comprend qu'elle fait référence à leur ancienne pseudo relation :

-Lydia, soupire-t-il

-Non, laisse-moi finir, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, crois-moi, moi aussi je me suis bercées d'illusions dans cette relation, je savais que tu aimais les mecs, mais je suis restée, juste parce que tu es le mec le plus populaire du bahut, tu te souviens de notre rendez-vous pour nos un an ? Demande Lydia

-Euh, oui.

-De prime à bord, il était génial, mais toi comme moi, savons qu'on n'avait pas aimés, car on ne s'aimait pas, alors si je peux te donner un conseil, l'important c'est que vous vous aimés, que tu fasses n'importe quoi, Bryan sera ravi, car il t'aime, explique Lydia d'une voix gentille en touchant la main de Jackson

-J'ai trouvé, merci Lyd's, répond Jackson en faisant un bisou sur les mains de celle-ci »

Le soir même Bryan est dans sa chambre à réviser pour son contrôle de chimie. Il s'est expliqué avec son professeur à propos du comportement de celui-ci à son égard et tout c'était arrangé. Alors qu'il se frotte le derrière de sa tête tout en réfléchissant, son téléphone sonne, c'est un message de chéri.

Habille toi ! Je passe te chercher, je t'aime. J

D'accord mon amour, je t'aime. B

Bryan sourit bêtement en s'habillant, il enfile son jean noir, ensuite il met un t-shirt à manches longues blanc et ses baskets. Après cela il descend pour se mettre sur le perron de la maison, il attend cinq minutes avant l'arrivée de Jackson. Il monte dans la « Porsche » de son chéri et l'embrasse. Après cela Jackson bande les yeux du Winchester afin qu'il ne voit pas où, ils se dirigent. Après 15 minutes de route, ils sont sur place. Jackson descend de la voiture et ouvre la portière du côté de Bryan et l'aide à descendre.

-«On y est ? Demande Bryan impatient de voir où son chéri l'a emmené

-Non encore deux secondes, répond Jackson

Quelques secondes plus tard :

-On y est, commence Jackson. Tu peux enlever le bandeau »

Bryan enlève le bandeau qui lui cache les yeux. Il reste bouche-bée. Les reflets du soleil sur la mer éclairaient leurs visage qui sont comme figés sur cet instant. Le soleil se dérobe sous leurs yeux et soudain la nuit commence à faire son apparition.

-«C'était magnifique mon chéri, dit-il en sautant dans les bras de son copain

-C'était le but, j'espère que tu seras me remercier ce soir, ricane Jackson en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Bryan le bouscule légèrement en riant lui aussi :

-Et c'est pas fini ! Reprend le capitaine de lacrosse en se dirigeant vers sa voiture »

Il ouvre le coffre de sa voiture qui est tourné vers la plage à l'intérieur de celui-ci se trouve de la nourriture, Jackson a prévu un petit pique-nique dans le coffre de la voiture face à la mer. Bryan est aux anges, il ne soupçonnait pas que son chéri, organiserait un rendez-vous aussi romantique. Jackson peut être sentimentale quand il le veut. Ils mangent en regardant ce ciel assombri, après quelques minutes, des millions de points viennent éclairer ce gigantesque titan qu'est le ciel. Rien de plus romantique que de manger devant la mer. C'est un moment magique qui n'appartient qu'à eux. Après avoir mangé, ils s'avancent dans le sable pour s'allonger et contempler les étoiles. Ils restent une heure comme ça, pour finalement rentrer chez Bryan pour le soir. Une fois sous le perron Bryan s'arrête et se retourne vers son copain.

-«J'espère que tu as aimé cette soirée, lance Jackson

-Tu rigoles ? Je n'ai pas aimé cette soirée, j'ai adoré c'était la plus belle soirée de ma vie et ça, grâce à toi, dit Bryan en lui souriant

-Tu devrais remercier Lydia, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai eu l'idée, soupire le Whittemore

Bryan s'approche de lui et prend ses mains dans les siennes et le regarde dans les yeux :

-Tu crois que c'est moi qui est eu l'idée de venir te parler ? Ou t'inviter à sortir ? Non c'est Lydia qui m'a poussé vers toi, car j'osais pas venir te voir. Que ce soit, Lydia ou toi qui est eu l'idée de ce pique-nique, ça ne change rien, c'est avec toi que j'y suis allé et pas avec Lydia.

Jackson lève les yeux vers lui et l'embrasse chastement :

-Tu viens, n'oublie pas que je dois te remercier, ricane Bryan en faisant un sourire assez provocateur

-Et après c'est moi l'obsédé, ajoute Jackson»


	8. Chapter 8

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 8 : La vidéo_

À cette heure les couloirs du lycée sont plein à craqués, il est presque impossible de retrouver quelqu'un dans cette foule d'élève. Certains se baladent tout en discutant de chose et d'autre. D'autres sont devant leur casier à attendre l'heure du prochain cours. Allison se bat pour traverser le couloir qui mène à la cour centrale où se trouve ses amis. Une fois dans la cour, elle aperçoit Lydia et Stiles qui sont assit par terre à discuter. Les autres sont pas là ? Se demande-t-elle. Elle se dirige en souriant vers eux, pour s'asseoir entre les deux.

-«Ils sont où les autres ? Demande t-elle en regardant ses amis

-D'accord, autant dire que tu te fais chiée avec nous, boude faussement Lydia

-Mais non ma biche, répond Allison en prenant Lydia dans ses bras

Stiles tourne la tête vers ses deux amies qui s'enlacent et fronce les sourcils :

-Oui moi je pue ? Demande-t-il sarcastiquement

-Mais non, reprend Allison en passant son bras dans son dos»

Le reste de la bande arrive vers eux et cela commence par Scott et Bryan qui reviennent de leur cour d'économie. Ensuite Jackson et Ethan qui eux reviennent de leur cour d'histoire et pour finir Aiden qui a enfin finit son heure de colle.

-«C'était long et chiant, soupire Aiden en s'asseyant près de ses amis

-Pourquoi tu as été collé cette fois ? Demande Scott

-Juste parce que je n'ai pas fait mon DM de maths, j'ai autre chose à foutre, je vous signal, grogne-t-il

-Comme quoi ? Intervient Stiles

-Moi je sais, commence Bryan d'une lenteur à faire durer le suspense. Monsieur joue à « Fortnite » avec Jackson et Ethan, finit-il

-D'accord je vois, c'est pour ça qu'entre vingt heures et minuit j'ai pas de nouvelle, comprend Lydia

Soudain alors qu'Aiden ouvre la bouche pour protester leurs téléphones sonnent. Chacun l'attrape et constatent que c'est un message groupé d'un numéro inconnu. Ils déverrouillent leurs téléphones et ouvre le message, c'est une vidéo. Celle-ci montre clairement le meurtre d'Erica et Nolan, ils lâchent une exclamation d'horreur ! Soudain, ils voient tous les élèves autour d'eux fixer leur téléphone, l'effroi et la stupeur se lisent sur leur visage.

Une heure plus tard le père de stiles arrive au lycée de Beacon Hills pour interroger quelques élèves. Le groupe est là dans le couloir à l'attendre près de la porte de la directrice.

-«Bonjour shérif, dit Scott

-Bonjour, je suis navré de vous voir dans de telles circonstances, dit-il

-Vous avez des questions à nous poser ? Demande Allison

-Oui, connaissiez-vous les victimes ?

-Pas vraiment non, intervient Lydia

-Est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui aurait voulu leur faire du mal ?

Ils se regardent en sachant pertinemment qui les a tués :

-Non, pas qu'on sache, répond Bryan

-D'accord si j'ai d'autres questions, je vous rappellerai, dit Noah en partant

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? S'exclame Allison

-Tu me voyais lui dire quoi ? Oui, on sait qui c'est, nous avons reçus des menaces par téléphone. Et ensuite quoi, rien d'autre, nous ne savons même pas si tout cela est relier.

-Bryan à raison, si ça se trouve ça n'a aucun rapport avec les pseudos menaces qu'on a reçu, enchérit Ethan »

L'après-midi, les cours sont annulés, tous les élèves du lycée de Beacon Hills doivent aller voir la psychologue. Le groupe attend dans la salle d'attente sans parler, ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux. Après une heure tout le monde est passé, sauf les jumeaux, quand vient leurs tours, ils entrent dans la pièce et s'assoient sur les sièges en face du bureau de Madame Braeden Bryant la psychologue du lycée, celle-ci les regards un long moment avec d'intervenir :

-«Alors les garçons, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Ethan et Aiden se regardent ne sachant quoi faire ou quoi dire, ce n'est pas nouveau pour eux, de perdre des personnes qui leur sont proches. Pourquoi aujourd'hui se serait différent des autres fois ? Peut-être parce qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre et non d'un accident. Ethan se tourne vers la psychologue pour lui confier ce qu'il ressent, il a toujours été le plus émotif des deux :

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas, comment on peut faire ça à un être humain, confie le plus petit des jumeaux en baissant les yeux

-Qu'est ce que ça provoque chez toi ? Comme sentiment ?

-De la tristesse, de l'angoisse, de la colère, je continu ou c'est bon ?

Braeden le regarde en hochant la tête à chaque remarque de celui-ci :

-Et toi Aiden ? Qu'est ce que tu ressens ?

-Rien, répond t-il d'un air indifférent

-Aiden participe s'il te plaît, c'est important, intervient Ethan avant que la psy s'en charge.

-Vous voulez savoir ce que je ressens ? Très bien, je vais vous le dire. J'en ai marre, OK ? Des personnes comme Erica et Nolan meurent à l'âge de 17 ans alors qu'ils n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne, par contre des tueurs en série vivent jusqu'à 80 ans, c'est injuste, s'offusque-t-il avant de reprendre. J'ai peur aussi, peur que cela arrive à mes amis, peur de me réveiller un matin tout content de cette belle journée ensoleillée et de retrouver mon frère, ma copine, mes amis morts, crie-t-il avant de partir comme une furie

Ethan regarde la psychologue pour excuser le comportement de son frère jumeau.»


	9. Chapter 9

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 9 : Faute avouée à moitié pardonnée_

Derek est dans son appartement assis sur son sofa. Ce canapé en a vu des choses, des soirées aussi magiques les unes que les autres, des moments romantiques avec Stiles, des grands fous rires avec ses amis, des épisodes de grande détresse et de larmes partager avec ses proches. Ses yeux gris foncé scrutent chaque page de son livre, ses cheveux noirs sont bien coiffés comme toujours, sa barbe bien taillé, finalise sa beauté.

Il regarde sa montre. Waouh, il est déjà 19h20 pense-t-il en posant son livre sur la table basse. Derek se dirige vers sa cuisine et prépare à mangé, des pâtes à la sauce tomate feront l'affaire, il met environ une demi-heure à tout préparer avant de savourer son chef-d'œuvre. Alors qu'il déguste son plat, son téléphone sonne. Hale se lève et prend son portable en pensant que c'est Stiles, malheureusement il se rend compte, que ce n'est pas lui. Message inconnu, le sourire sur ses lèvres disparaît en l'espace de deux secondes, il déverrouille son téléphone et lit le message :

« Dit ce que tu as fait avec Sabrina ou je m'en chargerais personnellement au près de Bryan, j'ai hâte de voir comment il va réagir pas toi ? -S »

Derek loupe un battement de cœur en lisant ce message laissé par le tueur, il espère que le message de fait pas allusion à ce qu'il pense, il l'espère de tout son cœur, mais au fond il sait pertinemment qu'il s'agit de ça.

Le lendemain à la première heure Derek envoie un message à Bryan pour lui dire, dire toute la vérité, il préfère que ce soit lui que le tueur qui confie une partie de la vie de Derek et Sabrina à celui-ci. Bryan répond par message qu'il arrive dans environ 20 minutes, le temps de s'habiller et déjeuner. Derek fait les cent pas dans son appartement en attendant son ami, comment va-t-il aborder le sujet ? Comment faut-il lui dire ? Directement ? Subtilement ? Toutes ces questions s'entrelacent dans son esprit, son tourment augmente de minute en minute. Soudain quelqu'un toque à la porte, ce qui fait tressaillir l'ancien jour de lacrosse, celui-ci se dirige vers la porte et fait entrer Bryan avec un grand sourire avant de l'enlacer amicalement, ils se dirigent vers le sofa du salon, et s'assoient, le silence s'installe Derek ne sait pas comment lancer le sujet, mais son indécision est de courte durée, Bryan lance la conversation.

-«Derek ? Ça va ? C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça, constate-t-il

Derek tourne son regard vers son jeune ami, pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens :

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, avoue le plus âgé de la bande

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire, avoue-t-il

-Tu peux tout me dire Derek, je ne te jugerais jamais, j'essayerais même de t'aider, répond Bryan avec un grand sourire

-Honnêtement je ne crois pas que tu puisses, ajoute-t-il d'une voix vacillante

-Derek, tu me fais peur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il prend une grande inspiration avant de ce lancer dans son explication :

-Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que c'est du passé, et que je ne ressens plus rien, bon j'avoue que j'avais éprouvé des sentiments pour elle, mais c'était il y a longtemps, écoute je ne sais pas comment te le dire, je... j'ai couché avec ta mère, baragouine Derek en se frottant le derrière de la tête

-Derek, Derek, calme toi, commence Bryan en agitant ses mains. Ce n'est pas grave ! Rajoute-t-il d'une voix douce

Derek se stoppe et le regarde, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ami, ce n'est pas grave ? Comment ça, ce n'est pas grave ? Derek vient quand même de lui avouer qu'il a couché avec sa mère, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger :

-Ce n'est pas grave ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Derek, s'était il y a longtemps et bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas, tu es le seul qui a toujours été là pour ma mère, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu es censé dire ça, explique le jeune Winchester

-De quoi tu parles ? S'interroge Derek

-C'est plutôt à Stiles que tu es censé le dire, dit Bryan. Bon je te laisse je vais être en retard en cours »

Le meurtre d'Erica Reyes et de Nolan Lahey a été un choc pour tout Beacon Hills, une journée de commémoration a été organisée au lycée, tout les cours de la journée ont été annulés, à la place la principale Madame Marine Morell à mis en place des ateliers pour la commémoration de ce soir qui a lieu au lycée. Ethan et Aiden avec d'autres élèves s'occupent d'accrocher des banderoles dans la cour intérieure, Bryan, Allison, Lydia et Scott s'occupent de l'autel pour les deux camarades décédés qui se trouvent au milieu de la cour intérieure. Quant à Jackson et Stiles, ils font les affiches pour accrocher dans la cour du lycée.

Il est 20h30, tous les élèves du lycée ainsi que leurs familles sont dans la cour, les gens parlent de tout et de rien, de la force de caractère de Nolan de la gentillesse d'Erica, les amis proches des deux élèves pleurent toutes les larmes de leurs corps. Cordelia Chase la meilleure amie d'Erica, s'effondre dans les bras de son petit ami Alexander Harris, le fils du professeur de chimie. Darren Wilden le meilleur ami de Nolan reste là, stoïque, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer, la principale se dirige vers la tribune mise en place pour cet événement funeste. Elle prend une grande inspiration et ouvre les yeux pour faire face au public.

-«Bonsoir, merci à tous d'être venu ce soir, tout d'abord je tiens à remercier tous les élèves qui se sont investis dans l'organisation de cette commémoration. Si nous sommes réunis ici ce soir, c'est pour rendre hommage à deux membres de notre communauté, Erica Reyes et Nolan Lahey, je vous demande une minute de silence en leurs noms, confère Marine»

Dans la cour, le silence règne, Cordelia et Darren qui se tiennent à côté de la principale avec une bougie à la main descendent de l'estrade, pour allumer celles des autres élèves présents. Ils font le tour de l'assemblée afin de n'oublier personne, une fois toutes les bougies allumées, tout le monde la maintient en l'air afin de créer une intense lumière.

Flash-back :

Tout le monde est réuni dans le gymnase du lycée, mais personne ne sait exactement pourquoi. Des élèves disent que ce n'est pas rapport aux dégradations dans les toilettes du bâtiment principal, d'autres disent que le principal Monsieur Gérard Argent, les a réunis pour parler du comportement insolent de certains, d'autres encore disent que le principal veut leur parler du harcèlement qui a lieu dans son établissement. Malheureusement il s'agit de tout sauf de cela, monsieur Argent aurait tellement préféré parler de cela, au lieu de ça, il doit leur annoncer une nouvelle des plus affreuses. Il s'avance vers le pupitre et prend une grande inspiration.

-«Bonjour à tous, si je vous ai demandés de vous réunir ici, c'est pour vous annoncer une nouvelle affreuse, une élève Mona Vanderwaal, s'est suicidé, hier soir chez elle, dit-il d'une voix douce et émue. Je tiens à vous dire que je ne tolère pas un comportement aussi méchant, au point que l'un de mes élèves ce suicide, je tiens aussi à dire à ceux qui l'ont persécuté, que vous avez du sang sur les mains, je me demande comment vous pouvez faire pour vous regarder en face, reprend-t-il d'une voix colérique.»

Vous pensez sûrement que Sabrina, Mélissa, Chris et les autres vont éprouver des remords en entendant ses paroles ? Et bah, vous vous trompez, rien. Aucun remords, pas le moindre sentiment de culpabilité. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Peut-être parce qu'ils n'écoutent pas ? Les filles sont en train de prendre des photos, pour les réseaux sociaux, quant aux garçons, ils sont et train de reluquer les filles assises devant. Aucun d'entre eux, n'écoute monsieur Argent, qui ne sens rend même pas compte. Vous devez penser que leurs parents étaient vraiment horribles, pour avoir causé la mort d'une élève et ne même pas éprouver la moindre culpabilité.

Fin flash-back :


	10. Chapter 10

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 10 : Accident mortel_

Ethan et Aiden rentrent chez eux, avec leur frère de cœur, pendant le trajet le silence règne, personne n'ose parler, trop émut par la commémoration du lycée. Une fois arrivés sur place, les jumeaux montent dans la chambre d'Ethan, sur le lit de celui-ci, ils trouvent une boîte. Les jumeaux se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, avant de se diriger vers la boîte, Ethan l'ouvre, à l'intérieur de celle-ci il trouve une photo, rien qu'une photo. Aiden la prend dans ses mains et l'examine du regard. Les jumeaux se rendent tout de suite compte de ce que la photo veut leur montrer.

-«Elle était là ! Constate Ethan en regardant son frère»

Flash-back :

La voiture roule plein gaz, sous ce soleil qui éblouit son visage d'ange, ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène virevoltes grâce au vent, cet été promet d'être super chaud et super beau. Alors qu'elle conduit prudemment, son téléphone qui est accroché sur le pare-brise sonne, en voyant que c'est important, elle prend le risque de répondre.

-«Oui ? Dit-elle en décrochant

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger madame le maire, mais votre rendez-vous de 14 heures est arrivé, répond son assistant

-Quoi ? Je vous avais dit de décaler le rendez-vous, car je serais sûrement en retard, reprend la mairesse agacée

-Je suis complètement désolé, j'avais complètement oublié

Bryan qui est dans le siège auto derrière commence à pleurer en entendant le ton de sa mère, celle-ci se retourne pour essayer de le calmer.

-Alors je lui dis quoi madame ? Reprend son assistant

-Dite lui que je serais en retard, maintenant qu'il est sur place

Sabrina se tourne vers la route, et frein d'un coup sec en voyant une voiture lui foncer dessus. La voiture en question change de direction et fonce, dans la barrière droite du pont en construction, pour finir dans l'eau. Sabrina se précipite hors de sa voiture pour s'approcher du lieu d'accident, elle voit la voiture couler dans l'eau, elle décide d'appeler une ambulance. Puis soudain elle se rend compte qu'à l'arrière de la voiture se trouvent deux sièges bébés, elle court pour sauter dans l'eau. Une fois dessous, elle voit la voiture dans le fond du lac, elle se dirige vers celle-ci. Elle ouvre la portière pour aider l'homme et la femme qui n'arrive pas à se détacher, soudain les deux adultes montrent l'arrière de la voiture. Sabrina regarde et voit deux bébés en train de se noyer, elle ouvre la portière arrière et les attrapes pour les remonter à la surface. Sabrina se dirige vers sa voiture avec les bébés dans chaque bras. Elle les couvrent avec une couverture, quelque temps après l'ambulance est sur place, la mairesse de la ville explique la situation en disant que la voiture avait quitté la route comme ça sans explication précise. Les deux jumeaux sont entre les mains des ambulanciers qui vont les emmener à l'orphelinat de Beacon Hills.

Fin Flash-back :

Aiden s'enfuit les larmes aux yeux de la chambre qu'il partage avec son frère, celui-ci essaye de le rattraper sans succès. Bryan arrive en courant et demande à Ethan ce qu'il se passe, il se contente de lui donner la photo, Bryan la prend et là, c'est le choque pour lui aussi, sa mère lui avait assurée qu'elle ne connaissait pas Ethan et Aiden avant le jour de leur rencontre à l'orphelinat. Elle avait donc menti, encore une fois. Bryan se met à pleurer, en voyant une nouvelle fois, le passé secret de sa mère qu'il aime tant. Ethan le prend dans ses bras pour le consoler.

-«Je suis désolé, tellement tellement désolé, dit Bryan en pleurant

-De quoi tu t'excuses ? Interroge Ethan ne comprenant pas les excuses de son frère

-Maman, c'est elle qui a dû causer l'accident, elle nous a menti.

Ethan attrape son frère par les deux bras pour le mettre en face de lui :

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni celle de maman, cette photo ne montre qu'un moment de l'accident ou de ce qui s'est passé, ce ne sont que des spéculations !

Toute la soirée Bryan et Ethan attendent dans le salon le retour de leur frère, malheureusement celui-ci n'est pas rentré de la nuit. Il est 7h40 et Aiden n'est toujours pas rentré, Bryan et Ethan s'inquiètent, ils décident donc de prévenir Sam et Dean. Les deux frères se dirigent dans la cuisine où se trouvent les agents de police.

-«Dean, Sam nous avons un problèmes, déclare Ethan

Les deux aînés se retournent vers les plus jeunes de la fratrie :

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demande Sam l'air inquiet

-Hier Aiden est parti et il n'est toujours pas rentré, annonce Bryan

-Pourquoi il est parti ?

Bryan et Ethan se regardent ne sachant quoi dire, s'ils disent la vérité qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer :

-Euh, il s'est disputé avec Lydia et soudain il est parti.

-D'accord ne vous inquiétez pas, on va le retrouver, lance Dean »


	11. Chapter 11

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 11 : Dossier confidentiel_

Jackson se lève et s'étire, puis descend dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, ses parents sont déjà dans la pièce en train de se préparer :

-«Salut papa, salut maman, dit le capitaine de l'équipe

Ses parents se retournent vers lui et lui sourit :

-Bonjour mon fils, bien dormi ? Demande David Whittemore

-Oui, ça va, répond Jackson

Il regarde ses parents sourire comme tout les matins, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent il se rappelle de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu sur la mère de son petit copain :

-Ah oui, votre discussion à propos de Sabrina j'ai tout entendu. La prochaine fois que vous parlez de quelque chose de privée assurez-vous d'être seuls, annonce Jackson d'un ton condescendant

-Je sais ce que tu as en tête ! Mais si tu dis un seul mot de tout ça a ton petit ami. Je lui dirais ce que tu tiens tant à garder secret ! S'exclame son père sur le même ton que son fils

-Tu bluffes, tu ne sais rien.

-Tu crois que je n'étais pas au courant du pari ? Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur toi. »

Jackson mécontent monte dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, mais soudain il remarque une boîte sur son lit, il s'avance et l'ouvre, à l'intérieur une feuille, juste une feuille, il l'attrape et lis l'inscription «Tout le monde a des secrets, tu es bien placé pour le savoir et d'après toi qu'est-ce que cache Bryan ? » Jackson écarquille les yeux en lisant ces mots, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que Bryan peut bien cacher ? Il décide de laisser tomber et de s'habiller pour aller au lycée.

Toute la journée Ethan et Bryan n'ont pas arrêté de regarder leur portable, pour savoir si leurs frères avaient retrouvé Aiden sain et sauf. Mais aucune nouvelle de la part des deux agents de police, Dean et Sam croient que sa fugue est due à une dispute alors leurs recherches sont médiocres, s'ils savaient la vraie raison, ils seraient sûrement plus investis. Durant la journée Bryan remarque que Jackson ne lui parle pas, il l'évite même. Bryan ignore totalement la raison, il préfère ne pas y penser, il a d'autres problèmes en tête. Le soir venu, Jackson raccompagne son chéri chez lui, il se gare devant la maison et coupe le contact.

-«Bryan il faut que je te parle, annonce-t-il

-eh bien ! enfin tu daignes me parler ! Tu peux me dire ce que je t'ai fait ? Sérieux ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me faire ça, Aiden n'est toujours pas rentré et toi tu me fais la gueule pour je ne sais quelle raison, s'énerve Bryan

-Bryan, Bryan laisse moi parler. Ce matin j'ai reçu ça, répond Jackson en lui donnant la feuille.

Bryan l'attrape et la lit attentivement :

-C'est donc pour ça, lance Bryan

-Alors tu me caches des choses ? Demande son ami

-Attend t'es sérieux là ?

-Bryan ne le prend pas mal, je veux juste savoir.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! »

Il rentre dans la maison en furie, monte dans sa chambre et claque la porte de toutes ses forces. Ethan arrive et trouve son frère assit sur le bord de son lit la tête baissée à fixer le sol. Le jumeau attrape la chaise de son bureau et s'assied face à lui.

-«Ça ne va pas ? Demande t-il simplement

Bryan ne répond pas, il se contente de hocher la tête :

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous disputés ? Demande le jumeau

Bryan lui tend la feuille qu'il tient en main, Ethan l'attrape pour la lire à son tour, ensuite il relève la tête vers son frère qui à les yeux larmoyants :

-J'ai fais une grosse bêtise Ethan ! À cause de moi quelqu'un a failli...Surtout n'en parle à personne je t'en prie.

-Non, c'est promis.

-Oh, l'image qu'ils auraient de moi, ce serait trop dur, dit Bryan d'une voix peinée

-Je ne dirais rien, je ne ferais jamais ça !

-Pourquoi ai je fais ça ? Pourquoi n'ai je pas assumé ?

-Tu traversais une période extrêmement difficile et tu...

-Je quoi ? Souffle-t-il. Je me suis servit de lui ? je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bien là dedans.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, répond Ethan

-Oh si, c'est monstrueux ! Je suis monstrueux, s'il te plaît dit moi que je suis monstrueux. Ne me trouve pas d'excuse je t'en prie, pas d'excuse, ne me pardonne pas, dit-il d'une voix tremblante en s'effondrant sur ses genoux. Ne me pardonnes pas je t'en supplie, je n'ai pas d'excuses, finit-il en pleurant»

Ethan pose ses mains sur la tête de son frère afin de lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Après quelques minutes Bryan s'arrête de pleurer, alors qu'il se relève pour essuyer ses larmes en souriant à son frère le téléphone de celui-ci sonne, c'est encore une fois un numéro inconnu.

-«Allô, dit Ethan

-Toujours ensemble ces deux là, bon je pense que vous savez pourquoi je vous appelle ? répond le tueur

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demande Bryan d'un ton colérique pour cacher le fait qu'il vient de pleurer

-Je suis actuellement avec Aiden, commence le tueur avant de mettre le téléphone près de lui. Maintenant que vous savez où il se trouve, j'ai besoin de vous et vous ne pouvez pas refuser.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demande Ethan

-Je veux que vous me donniez les dossiers sur le suicide de Mona Vanderwaal que vos frères ont rangés dans leur bureau, « bonne chance », dit le tueur avant de raccrocher »

Les deux frères décident d'attendre le soir pour voler les dossiers, vers 21h Dean et Sam partent se coucher, Ethan et Bryan descendent dans le bureau et commencent à fouiller un peu partout. Au bout de 5 minutes il trouve les dossiers dans le coffre-fort derrière un tableau de famille. Ils sont prêts à partir pour l'adresse reçue par SMS de l'endroit où se trouve Aiden, c'est un ancien bâtiment désaffecté. En arrivant sur place, Ethan éteint la voiture, ils restent là au moins 5 minutes à regarder devant eux sans rien dire, mais Bryan brise le silence.

-«Tu es prêt ? Demande-t-il d'une voix monotone

-Si je te dit oui, ce serait mentir, avoue Ethan»

Les deux frères sortent de la voiture, et se dirigent lentement mais sûrement dans le bâtiment délabré, ils scrutent des yeux chaque coins et recoins de la bâtisse. Ils avancent lentement dans le couloir, au bout de celui-ci, une pièce sombre éclairée par une lumière centrale. Soudain devant lui Ethan voit son jumeau attaché sur une chaise, il se met à courir suivit de Bryan. Une fois devant leur frère inconscient ils essaient de le réveiller en le secouant de plus en plus fort. Ce qui finit par marcher.

-« Aiden, Aiden ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Demande son jumeau d'un ton inquiet

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Interroge Aiden en tournant sa tête de son jumeau à son frère

-Nous sommes venu te sauver, j'ai les dossiers, Commence Bryan. On ne le laissera pas te faire du mal.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, vous n'auriez pas dû venir c'est un piège ! S'exclame Aiden »

Soudain la porte se ferme brutalement, Ethan et Bryan se précipitent vers celle-ci et essaient de l'ouvrir sans succès un mécanisme la bloque qui ne peux être ouvert que de l'extérieur. Bryan se retourne et regarde ses frères d'un air grave.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 12 : Mona Vanderwaal_

 _Première partie_

Derek est chez lui, une fois de plus il fait les cent pas, il erre dans son appartement sans but précis, il attend. Ethan et Aiden devaient passer pour aller à la salle de sport avec lui. Mais les deux amis ne sont toujours pas là, l'ancien joueur de lacrosse appelle Scott, mais lui non plus n'a aucune nouvelle de ses amis. Environ une trentaine de minutes plus tard, personne du groupe ne sait où sont les jumeaux. Alors qu'il compose pour la centième fois le numéro d'Ethan il reçoit un message de ce dernier « Désolé, on n'a pas pu venir nous avons un problème de famille à régler avec Bryan ». Le soir même il décide d'aller chez eux pour voir si la situation s'est arrangée. Vers 20h30, Derek est devant la maison des Winchester, il toque à la porte et attend quelques secondes avant que Dean vienne lui ouvrir.

-« Salut Derek, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demande l'aîné des Frères

-Je viens voir comment vont Bryan et les jumeaux, répond-t-il d'une voix calme

-Euh, ils ne sont pas là, ils sont chez Jackson j'ai reçu un message dans la journée, tient regarde, reprend Dean en lui donnant son téléphone

Derek prend le téléphone de son ami et regarde le message en question, il lit très clairement « Ne t'inquiète pas on dort chez Jackson bisou » Derek écarquille les yeux, ce n'est pas du tout la même version qu'ils lui avaient donnée.

-Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié, bon bah je te laisse je vais chez Jackson, à la prochaine, reprend Derek

\- A plus passe le bonjour à Jackson, dit Dean en fermant la porte d'entrée »

Derek ne perd pas une seconde et se précipite dans sa « Chevrolet Camaro » pour aller chez Jackson, il arrive chez les Whittemore vers 21 h, Derek se précipite devant la porte d'entrée et toque à la porte Jackson ouvre la porte lentement et voit dans les yeux de son ami de la peur, il l'invite à entrer et l'emmène dans le salon.

-« Jackson est-ce qu'ils sont là ? Demande aussitôt Derek

\- Calme toi deux secondes, de qui tu parles ? Répond le capitaine de l'équipe en agitant les mains

Derek se tourne vers son ami qui apparemment en sait autant que lui :

-Bryan, Ethan et Aiden, ils sont là ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Ethan et Aiden devaient venir chez moi ce matin pour aller à la salle de sport, mais ils ne sont pas venu ensuite j'ai reçu un message qui disait qu'ils avaient un problème de famille avec Bryan. Alors tout à l'heure je suis allé chez eux pour voir si ça s'était arrangé, mais Dean m'a dit qu'ils étaient chez toi.

-Ok, je prends ma veste on va les chercher ensemble »

Le capitaine de lacrosse attrape sa veste et se retourne vers son ami, au même moment le téléphone de ce dernier sonne. Jackson et Derek se regardent dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes avant que Jackson ne lui fasse un signe de la tête pour qu'il réponde.

-« Allô, dit Derek d'une voix grave

-Bonsoir !

-Encore vous !

-Je sais exactement où sont vos amis, ricane le tueur

-Ah,oui ? Demande Jackson sarcastiquement

-Si vous faites ce que je dis il ne leur arrivera rien, dans le cas contraire ils mourront !

-Si vous touchez ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de leurs cheveux je vous tuerai de mes propres mains, menace Derek d'un ton autoritaire

-Nous n'en n'arriveront pas là, du moins pour l'instant, je veux que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi et en échange vous retrouverez vos amis

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Demande Derek d'un ton dédaigneux

-Une fille du nom de Mona Vanderwaal s'est suicidée pendant l'année de terminale de vos parents je veux que vous découvriez pourquoi.

-Pourquoi nous demander ça ? Demande Jackson

-Parce que je veux que vous découvriez le vrai visage de vos parents et pour toi Derek de ta pseudo meilleure amie »

Derek raccroche et regarde Jackson avec insistance, celui-ci incline légèrement la tête vers la droite en attendant que Derek lui explique la situation.

-«Je comprends pas, en quoi ça nous regarde le décès de cette fille. C'était y'a 20 ans !

-Il a dit qu'on découvraient le vrai visage de vos parents et de mes amis.

-Génial ! S'exclame sarcastiquement Jackson. Et on fait comment pour savoir ça ?

\- Avant que je devienne ami avec Sabrina et vos parents, j'étais ami avec Mona, avoue Derek

\- Et en quoi cela va nous aider ? S'énerve le capitaine de l'équipe

\- Je sais exactement où elle cachait son journal intime »

Ethan est assis par terre adossé au mur sa main droite tient sa tête qui lui paraît si lourde, Bryan lui fait les cent pas en allant de droite à gauche. Tandis qu'Aiden essayé tant bien que mal de défoncer la porte métallique, mais sans succès, il ne perd pas espoir pour autant il compte bien continuer tant qu'ils ne seront pas sortie d'ici.

-« Aiden arrête de te fatiguer la porte est en métal et le seul moyen de l'ouvrir c'est de l'extérieur, dit Bryan en le regardant

Aiden se retourne vers lui en fronçant les sourcils :

-Moi au moins j'essaye de nous sortir de là ! S'exclame-t-il d'un ton colérique

-Tu entends quoi par là ? Répond Bryan en s'approchant de lui lentement

-Tu as très bien entendu.

-Je te signale qu'on est là à cause de toi si tu ne t'étais pas enfuit on en serait pas là.

-C'est à cause de maman qu'on est là !

-Retire ça tour de suite !

Ethan se lève et se précipite vers eux pour les calmer :

-Ce n'est pas le moment de se prendre la tête vous croyez pas ? On a des soucis bien plus urgents que de savoir à cause de qui on est là !

-Ouais, tu as raison, excuse-moi Aiden, dit Bryan en se passant une main dans les cheveux

-Excuse-moi aussi j'ai été un peu loin là.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont venir nous chercher, reprend Ethan »


	13. Chapter 13

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 13 : Mona Vanderwaal_

 _Deuxième partie_

Flash-back :

Mona est dans sa chambre, assise sur la chaise devant son bureau, une de ses mains maintient sa tête pendant que l'autre écrit dans son journal intime. Elle le tient depuis ses 8 ans, c'est un peu son meilleur ami tout ce qu'elle ressent est notée entre ces pages. Je pourrais vous lire l'intégralité du journal mais nous en aurions pour des jours au bas mot. Je vais plutôt citer les passages les plus intéressants, commençons tout d'abord par le faite que Mona et Sabrina étaient meilleures amies, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître ça n'en reste pas moins vrai. En primaire elles étaient inséparables puis à l'entrée au collège Sabrina à commencer à s'éloigner de son amie pour finalement ne plus du tout lui parler. Mona a vécu ça comme une trahison, mais elle aimait toujours Sabrina, puis les années ont passée, et Sabrina à commencer à harceler et à brutaliser Mona. Ça devenait invivable, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour attiser tant de haine. Elle n'eut jamais la réponse. Plutôt pas mal comme souvenir à marquer dans son journal vous ne trouvez pas ? Il y en plein d'autres. Ses années de lycée on été les pires et de loin tous les jours elle se faisait insulter, humilier, harceler, bref…, Un véritable cauchemar vivant, mais il y a eu une journée pire que les autres bien entendu et c'est ce qui a provoqué sa mort.

La journée commença d'une banalité extraordinaire, Mona se rendit devant son casier pour prendre ses affaires et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de cours les yeux baissés pour ne pas croiser le regard des autres. Elle entendu les gens du couloir rigolé, par curiosité Mona lève les yeux, elle n'aurait jamais dû. Elle vit plein de photo nue d'elle placardée partout sur le mur du couloir, elle partit en courant pour se réfugier dans les toilettes, le seul endroit où elle savait qu'elle n'entendrait pas ses camarades rigoler. La sensation qu'éprouve Mona est indescriptible, ce n'est pas qu'une humiliation de plus, cette fois c'est la goûte d'eau qui fais déborder le vase, cette fois c'est finit.

Le soir même elle est dans sa chambre, encore une fois assise devant son bureau mais cette fois elle écrivait une lettre d'adieu, une lettre de suicide, ensuite elle nota toute la vérité sur son journal intime, une fois cela fait elle partit dans son jardin pour enterrer son journal prêt du pommier. Ses yeux bouffis par les larmes ont du mal à rester ouvert, en rentrant dans la maison elle se dirigera dans la salle de bain pour prendre une boîte de somnifère, ensuite elle s'enferme dans sa chambre et avale toute la boîte pour s'allonger dans son lit et partir dans un monde meilleur. Elle s'en va pour un sommeil éternel.

Fin flash-back :

Derek et Jackson se rendent dans le jardin de l'ancienne maison des Vanderwaal, la bâtisse est laissée à l'abandon depuis le décès de Mona. Leona Vanderwaal est partie peu de temps après la mort de sa fille. Alors que Derek cherche l'emplacement exact de l'endroit où se trouve le journal de son ancienne amie, Jackson lui regarde tout autour pour s'assurer que personne ne les ait remarqués. Derek trouve enfin l'emplacement et commence à creuser sous le regard de son ami qui l'éclaire avec une lampe de poche. Une fois le trou fait Jackson se penche pour saisir le journal. Il le prend et commence à le feuilleter avec Derek.

-« Alors qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Demande Derek en regardant Jackson puis le cahier en alternant toute les deux secondes

-Attend, je lis, s'exclame-t-il

-Lis à voix haute, ordonne Derek

Jackson soupire légèrement, avant de reprendre la lecture mais cette fois à voix haute :

-Sabrina c'est déjà éloignée de moi, mais maintenant elle me prend mon meilleur ami Derek Hale, elle veut vraiment m'enlever tout ce que j'ai. Derek se rapproche peu à peu d'elle et me laisse de plus en plus seule, Lundi 23 février, commence à lire Jackson avant de tourner la page. Je sais que c'est elle qui a fait ça. Mais pourquoi ? Je sais aussi que quelqu'un l'a aidée elle n'a pas pu accrocher tout ça toute seule avant le début des cours, je sais que c'est toi Derek, et je sais aussi qu'un jour viendra où tu liras ces pages. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Je te faisais confiance, de toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance, car je m'en vais c'est fini, j'en ai marre de me battre continuellement, j'abandonne, enchaîne Jackson.

À la fin de la lecture Jackson lève les yeux vers son ami pour le dévisager, il ne comprend vraiment pourquoi Derek aurait fait une chose pareille.

-Derek s'il te plaît dit moi qu'elle se trompe, dit Jackson

Derek baisse les yeux vers le sol et ne répond pas, Jackson comprend immédiatement que cela veut dire oui, il a bien fait ça à Mona.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demande-t-il

-Tout ce qui est dit la dedans n'est pas forcément vrai, on était amis oui, mais pas meilleurs amis, c'est elle qui a commencée à se faire des films, proteste Derek

-Tu crois que c'est une raison pour lui faire ça ?

\- J'ai jamais dit ça, je dis juste que des fois elle était bizarre, elle me faisait peur Jackson, je ne savais pas de quoi elle était capable, reprend le plus vieux

-On se rassure comme on peut n'est-ce pas »

Les deux amis se rendent à l'adresse donnée par le tueur, sur la route que des échanges de regards, pas un mot ne sort de leurs bouches, ils ne savent pas quoi dire, Jackson est un petit peu dans la lune, certes ils ont fait ce que le tueur leur a ordonné, mais en quoi il respecterait sa part du marché, puis il voyait mal Derek faire du mal aux personnes mais comme quoi tout est possible. Vingt minutes de trajet et ils se trouvent devant l'usine désaffectée. Ils sortent de la voiture et se dirigent à l'intérieur, ils traversent le hall et empruntent le couloir au fond de celui-ci ils voient la porte métallique. Jackson et Derek se précipitent vers celle-ci et essayent de l'ouvrir sans succès. Bryan et Aiden se mettent face à la porte pour apercevoir leurs amis à travers la petite vitre, les deux frères commencent à frapper sur celle-ci bien que ça ne serve à rien.

-« Pourquoi la porte ne s'ouvre pas ? Demande Jackson énervé

Derek essaye sans relâche de l'ouvrir, mais il se rend vite compte que cela ne sert à rien :

-Je ne sais pas, s'exclame-t-il

Soudain les hauts-parleurs de la vieille bâtisse se mettent en route, tout le monde lève les yeux au plafond se demandant ce qui se passe :

-Bonsoir et bienvenu à vous, j'ai besoin de vous pour une petite expérience, Jackson et Derek ont eu l'ordre de se renseigner sur la mort de Mona si leurs informations sont bonnes la porte s'ouvrira sinon le gaz toxique entrera dans la pièce et tuera les personnes présentes à l'intérieur, vous avez 15 secondes, explique le tueur

Derek et Jackson se regardent paniqués et par instinct ils essayent à nouveau d'ouvrir la porte, mais au risque de me répéter sans succès, les hauts-parleurs se remettent en marche et annonce qu'il reste moins de dix secondes. Les deux amis se regardent ne sachant quoi faire, c'est la première fois que sur le visage de Derek et Jackson on peut lire de la peur, car ils ont peur, comment ne pourraient-ils pas avoir peur dans des circonstances pareilles ? Avant ce jour jamais au grand jamais autant l'un comme l'autre n'avaient exprimés de la peur, ils avaient une image à tenir après tout. Mais là c'est différent la vie de leurs amis est en jeu.

-« -Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Demande Jackson affolé

\- Il…Il à dit qu'on devait dire ce que l'on avait appris sur la mort de Mona, panique Derek

-C'est Sabrina… Sabrina qui à tuée Mona, se hâte le capitaine de lacrosse

-Ça ne marche pas !

-C'est à cause de Sabrina que Mona est morte !

Les plusieurs tentatives de Jackson ne fonctionnent pas, il se met à regarder Derek qui reste stoïque, il essaye de lui parler mais ce dernier ne répond pas, c'est comme s'il était dans un autre monde, mais il n'est pas ailleurs, il réfléchit, Derek se doute bien que ce n'est pas aussi facile que cela ne suffit pas de dire que c'est Sabrina qui est à elle seule la cause de la mort de Mona. Le tueur veut révéler quelque chose de douloureux, quelque chose qui va faire mal. Et là ! Bim, il sait exactement ce que le tueur veut entendre une révélation horrible qu'il n'a jamais dite à personne car il a trop honte de l'avouer à tout le monde mais surtout à lui-même.

-À cause de moi, Derek Hale, Mona Vanderwaal s'est suicidée, avoue-t-il d'une petite voix »

Le décompte annonçant les trois secondes se stoppe net et la porte s'ouvre, Jackson se précipite pour prendre Bryan dans ses bras quant aux jumeaux ils avancent pour prendre Derek dans leurs bras. Mais ce n'est pas finit, les hauts-parleurs se remettent en route, le son de l'allumage des appareils résonne dans leurs têtes comme une chanson qui se répète en boucle dans leurs esprits.

-« Alors Derek qu'est-ce ça fait de dire la vérité ? Tu te sens bien ? Mal ? Car Mona elle ne peut plus rien ressentir. Si vous croyez que j'en ai fini détrompez-vous, car ça ne fait que commencer, je vais revenir et je vous tuerai tous, les uns après les autres, annonce le tueur avant que les hauts-parleurs ne se coupent »


	14. Chapter 14

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 14 : Déposition_

Ils décident d'appeler la police, ne rien dire alors que le tueur n'envoie que des paquets avec des photos ou des objets appartenant à leurs parents est une chose, mais là s'était allé trop loin, Bryan et les jumeaux avaient failli mourir tout de même alors la décision a été unanime. Le shérif Stilinski arrive au bout de trente minutes, il entre dans la bâtisse délabrée et voit tous les adolescents assirent par terre dos au mur, il les regarde en s'approchant d'eux de bien entendu Stiles qui écoute les conversations de la police avait appris que ses amis avaient été attaqués donc ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il arrive avec le reste de la bande

-« Les garçons que s'est-il passé ? Demande Noah en allant vers le petit groupe

Les autres jeunes hommes se lèvent pour se mettre face au shérif de la ville :

-Monsieur le shérif nous devons vous avouer quelque chose, bégaye Ethan

-Vous me faites peur, annonce Noah avec un petit rictus

-Depuis peu de temps, nous sommes harcelés par un psychopathe, au début nous pensions que ce n'était qu'une blague débile, nous avons tous reçu des paquets avec des objets appartenant à nos parents ou alors des photos, le tueur disait qu'il voulait nous ouvrir les yeux sur vous et nos parents, nous ne pensions pas que ça irait aussi loin, explique Bryan

-Quoi ? S'énerve le shérif

-On ne savait pas que ça irait aussi loin ! Proteste Aiden

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, leurs amis arrivent pour les enlacer et s'assurer qu'ils vont bien.

-Vous tous au poste avec moi, nous devons nous expliquer, annonce le shérif »

Tout le groupe d'amis se retrouve dans le commissariat, plus précisément devant le bureau du shérif, assis les uns à côté des autres, Noah Stilinski est dans son bureau à régler quelques détails sur d'autres affaires. Après ces petits détails, il fait entrer toute la bande au grand complet, ils s'assoient tous devant le bureau sur les deux canapés de la pièce. Le shérif commence à faire les cent pas derrière eux, pour finalement s'assoir sur sa chaise pour les fixer pendant plusieurs secondes.

-« Alors, je veux que vous me racontiez toute l'histoire, annonce le shérif d'un ton sec

Toute la bande se regarde personne ne sait par où commencer, et surtout personne ne veux raconter ce qu'il de passe :

-Peu après le sabotage de la vidéo de Nathalie nous avons tous reçu un paquet contenant divers objets, photo, objets vous appartenant au lycée, et le tueur on va l'appeler comme ça, nous a déjà contactés pour nous dire que vous n'étiez pas « super-sympathique » au lycée et il veux se venger, explique Scott

Le shérif le regarde et écoute attentivement le meilleur ami de son fils, mais l'angoisse qu'ils apprennent toute la vérité commence à monter, ils ne doivent pas apprendre ce qu'ils ont fait au lycée. L'image qu'ils aurait d'eux serait insurmontable.

-D'accord, il me faut les objets que vous avez reçus le plus vite possible, l'éventualité qu'il est laissé ses empreintes dessus est minime, mais c'est la procédure, répond Noah

-D'accord, je vous apporte ça demain, lance Lydia

-Je pense savoir connaître la réponse, mais avez-vous une petite idée qui ça pourrait être ? Demande le shérif

-C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut demander ça, lâche Aiden d'un ton froid

Ethan lui donne un coup de coude, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il faut qu'il se calme, il parle tout de même au shérif de la ville et au père de l'un de ses amis qui plus est :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demande Noah connaissant déjà la réponse

-Je dis juste que le tueur nous dit de ne pas vous faire confiance et qu'apparemment vous avez fait des choses horribles étant au lycée, au début on n'y croyait pas, mais nous avons tous reçu des photos, mais la voix que vous prenez et comment vous transpirez on sait que vous avez peur, peur qu'on découvre la vérité, explique Aiden sous les yeux grands ouverts de tout le groupe

Le shérif ne sait pas quoi répondre, il se contente de regarder son interlocuteur sans dire un mot.

-Vous pouvez partir mais j'aurais bientôt d'autres questions pour vous »

Toute la bande se lève et part chacun de l'heure côté, sauf Stiles qui doit rester au poste en attendre son père, celui-ci espère qu'il aura des réponses à ses questions. Une fois son service terminé, il fait entrer son fils dans son bureau pour avoir une petite discussion, les deux hommes sont l'un en face de l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne sait comment engager la conversation.

-« Pourquoi ? Demande Noah

-Pourquoi ? Quoi ? Répond sèchement son fils

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Reprend le shérif

-Parce que je sais que le tueur dit vrai, au début je me voilais la face, je ne voulais pas y croire, mais je savais, tu ne me parles jamais de tes années au lycée et c'est quand le tueur m'a dit ça que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas que tu ne te souviens pas, c'est que tu ne veux pas que je sache la vérité. Alors c'est plutôt toi, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Explique Stiles d'une voix froide »

Noah le regarde et écarquille les yeux, il ne sait quoi répondre, c'est extrêmement rare que son fils lui parle sur ce ton, la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, s'était pendant sa période où il buvait suite au décès de sa femme, ce qui remonte à fort longtemps. Alors le shérif coupe court à la conversation, mais Stiles à raison, son père ne veut pas qu'il découvre la vérité. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Noah ne veut pas que son fils sache ce qui s'est passé ? La vérité est trop douloureuse ? Seul leurs parents le savent.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 15 : Le poids des secrets_

Le lendemain, le shérif est chez lui, il attend… Ses amis, parents des amis de son fils. Après trente minutes, tout le monde est là. Il fait entrer et les emmène dans son salon. Tout le monde s'installe dans le silence.

-« Noah pourquoi nous avoir demandés de venir ? Je dois bientôt travailler, dit Mélissa pour briser le silence

-C'est un sujet assez délicat, préviens Noah

-Quelque chose est arrivés aux enfants ? Demande Nathalie

-Ils sont au courant !

-Au courant de quoi ? Demande David

-De tout ! Ils se doutent de quelque chose ! D'après eux une personne leurs envois des paquets avec des objets nous concernant. Plus précisément sur notre vie au lycée. Et vous comme moi savez où cela va les emmener, explique Noah

-Et tu nous le dis que maintenant ? S'offusque Ashley

-Je viens de l'apprendre ! Proteste t-il

-Il faut agir ! S'ils apprennent ce qui s'est passé avec Klaus et Isabelle, nous finirons en prison ! Intervient Chris

-Il ne faut pas que cette histoire s'ébruite.

-Tu compte tout de même démarrer une enquête ? Questionne Mélissa

-Bien sûr que oui, mais pour le moment j'ai aucune piste Stiles ne veux pas me parler.

-Vous savez quoi ? Dit Mélissa en se levant. Nous l'avons bien mérités, on a été lamentables et je pèse mes mots. Alors je pense qu'ils méritent de savoir ! Deux enfants sont morts je vous rappelle et vous tout ce qui vous importe c'est de savoir si nos enfants vont apprendre la vérité. On est en train de refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'autrefois ! S'exclame-t-elle avant de partir en claquant la porte »

Au poste de police tous les agents sont occupés depuis la mort des deux adolescents. Dean est devant son bureau le regard fixé sur les photos des deux victimes âgées à peine de 16 ans. Comment peut-on tuer quelqu'un ?Se demande-t-il. Avec autant d'atrocité qui plus est. Soudain il se rappelle pourquoi il voulait faire ce métier, protéger ce qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes. Aucune enquête ne lui avait résisté. C'est depuis la mort de leur père Maher, que Dean et Sam on voulut être dans les forces de l'ordre. Celle-ci a été un choc pour les deux frères, perdre leur père alors qu'ils n'étaient âgés que de 9 et 10 ans. Dean s'en souvient comme si c'était hier, de ce jour funeste où on lui avait retiré son père, depuis tout ce temps il a été l'homme de la maison.

Sa mère, elle, était dévastée, Maher fût le seul homme qu'elle a vraiment aimé et Sam lui, est d'un naturel plus sensible que son frère, alors il n'a pas pu contrôler ses émotions donc Dean n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il devait prendre soin de sa famille en l'honneur de son père. Puis vient l'arrivée de Bryan le petit dernier de la fratrie, malheureusement jamais il ne connaîtra son père Maher qui est mort quelques mois plus tôt, pour Sabrina ce fut une bouffée d'oxygène, ce bébé lui avait redonné le sourire qu'elle avait perdu. Après un tragique accident Sabrina avait adopté deux garçons des jumeaux qui étaient à peine plus vieux que Bryan. Dean et Sam avaient été comme des pères pour leurs petits frères, ils les avaient élevé et éduqué, et tenté de lui donner autant d'amour que ce qu'il aurait reçu de son père.

Soudain, alors qu'il scrute attentivement la photo dans sa main à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, le shérif le convoque avec son frère Sam dans son bureau. Les frères se regardent se demandant ce qui ce passe, aucun des deux ne sait pourquoi ils sont convoqués, ils se dirigent d'un pas hésitant dans le bureau du shérif.

-« Messieurs, je suis désolé de vous annoncer ça, mais je dois vous retirer l'enquête sur les meurtres de monsieur Lahey et madame Reyes, informe le shérif

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'offusque Dean

-Vous êtes trop impliqués, et je ne voudrais pas que vos sentiments viennent interférer dans la poursuite de l'enquête, explique Noah

Alors que Dean ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, son frère le stoppe net en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Monsieur malgré tout le respect que je vous dois je ne comprends pas, dit Sam

-Vous êtes trop impliqués, je ne pense pas vous apprendre quelque chose en vous disant qu'Ethan, Aiden et Bryan se sont fait attaquer hier soir, et je ne veux pas que vos sentiments viennent interférer dans la progression de l'enquête, explique le shérif

-Monsieur vous pouvez pas mettre sur la touche vos deux meilleurs agents

-Ça me désole autant que vous mais je n'ai pas le choix »

Les deux frères sortent mécontents du bureau de leur patron et bien décidé à avoir une discussion avec leurs petits frères. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait une fois arrivés chez eux ils appellent leurs frères.

-« Ethan, Bryan, Aiden descendez tout de suite, crie Dean

Les trois adolescents descendent lentement mais sûrement les escaliers pour arriver dans le salon.

-Oui ? Dit Bryan

-Vous avez pas quelque chose à nous dire ? Demande Sam

Ils se regardent pendant plusieurs secondes pour finalement répondre :

-Bah non, je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, dit Ethan

-Arrêtez de mentir ! S'exclame Dean

-Dites nous la vérité, reprend Sam d'une voix calme

Les trois derniers de la fratrie se font comprendre d'un simple regard qu'ils doivent dire la vérité.

-D'accord, soupire Aiden. Depuis quelque temps nous recevons des paquets avec des objets ou des photos montrant maman et ses amis au lycée. Dans des situations peu mélioratives. On pensait que c'était une blague, on ne voulait que vous ayez une mauvaise image de maman.

-C'est très gentil de vous inquiéter pour nous, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est nous vos grands frères, c'est à nous de prendre soin de vous, affirme Dean »

Bryan et Ethan sont dans la chambre de leur mère à regarder des photos d'elle. Avec les événements récents, ils ont besoin de se rappeler la personne merveilleuse qu'elle était. Ils regardent tout d'abord les photos du mariage de leurs parents, ils enchaînent par la naissance de Dean, Sam et Bryan et pour finir l'adoption des jumeaux. La première photo qui à été prise des jumeaux, c'est dans le parc de jeu de l'orphelinat. Sabrina avait placé Bryan avec ses deux nouveaux enfants pour immortaliser cet instant. Alors qu'ils rigolent en se rappelant les anecdotes sur cette photo la porte s'ouvre.

-«Ah, vous êtes là ! S'exclame Aiden en arrivant dans la pièce

-Oui ? Ça va ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Demande Ethan

-Je voulais juste m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dis la dernière fois sur maman, répond-t-il

Bryan se lève et prend son frère dans ses bras :

-T'inquiètes, c'est rien, je sais que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu dis, dit-il

-Je suis quand même désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça ! »


	16. Chapter 16

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 16 : Un cadeau empoisonné_

Quelques semaines se sont écoulées sans aucun message du tueur ou autre paquet qui aurait atterri chez eux. Le mois de décembre à été particulièrement calme, cela veut aussi dire que quelques chose de terrible se prépare. Quand ils y repensent, ils se disent que leurs vies étaient presque parfaites, aucun soucis d'argent ou dans leurs études, certes ils avaient tous perdu un être cher, mais ils avaient réussi à reprendre goût à la vie et à ces petites choses du quotidien. Maintenant leur vie est un cauchemar, à chaque appel téléphonique leurs cœurs s'emballent en pensant que c'est le psychopathe.A peine rentrés ils se dirigent vers leur chambre avec l'angoisse d'y trouver la concrétisation de leur peur.

Ce soir c'est le réveillon de Noël, alors rien que pendant une soirée ils feront tous comme si rien ne s'était produit, pas de tueur, pas de colis, pas de meurtre, juste une soirée de Noël comme tout le monde. Derek contemple son travail, il voulait s'occuper seul de la décoration de son loft pour prouver qu'il en était capable. Scott et Aiden lui ont souvent fait des remarques sur ses goûts en matière de décoration d'intérieure, Derek avait prit ça pour une vraie critique alors cette année tout devait être parfait. Le sapin de noël paré de guirlandes vertes et rouges de haut en bas ainsi que de multiples boules et diverses décorations est placé juste à côté des canapés. Sur les différents murs du salon se trouve des banderoles avec l'inscription « Joyeux Noël » autour de l'imposante fenêtre une guirlande lumineuse brillent et éclaire la pièce d'une douce lumière. Une fois son ego satisfait il se dirige dans la chambre pour se vêtir d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean clair.

Quelques minutes plus tard ses amis arrivent, cela commence part Allison et Lydia. La rouquine est vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire, Allison, elle, est vêtue d'une robe rouge pourpre. Ensuite vient le tour des garçons, ils sont tous à peu près habillés de la même façon, une chemise noire ou blanche avec un jean plus ou moins clair. Une fois tout le monde présent la soirée peut commencer, ils déposent tous leurs cadeaux au pied de l'arbre avant d'aller se chercher un verre. Ils trinquent à ce réveillon puis s'assoient autour de la table basse et discutent de choses et d'autres.

Derek se dirige dans la cuisine pour prendre les plats garnis de nourriture pour les amener dans le salon. Stiles et Bryan sont en train de prendre des photos avec leur téléphone. Lydia et Allison parlent discrètement de leurs cadeaux. Aiden, Ethan et Jackson eux parlent de la décoration ce qui titille l'attention de Derek. Scott lui est dehors une cigarette à la bouche à regarder l'horizon. Derek l'appelle pour venir manger, ils sont déjà tous réunis autour de la table à déguster les mini-pizzas tout en discutant, la suite du repas se passe dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Puis le moment est venu d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

-«On commence par qui ? Demande Scott tout excité

-Par toi ! S'exclame Stiles en lui donnant son cadeau

Scott l'attrape et le déballe frénétiquement, à l'intérieur un pull avec l'inscription des initiales des prénoms de toute la bande.

-Merci Stiles, il est super je l'adore, dit Scott en faisant une accolade à son frère de cœur.

-A ton tour Derek, reprend Stiles en donnant la cadeau à son chéri

Derek se penche pour attraper son paquet puis l'ouvre, il y trouve un album photo, l'ancien joueur de lacrosse découvre son album-souvenir, des photos de lui en compagnie de ses amis, son petit copain et il y a aussi une photo avec Sabrina. Cette photo date de l'époque du lycée, une larme coule sur la joue de Derek la revoir alors que Sabrina n'est plus provoque chez lui un sentiment de nostalgie mêlé à de la tristesse.

-Chéri...je ne voulais pas que tu pleures, annonce Stiles en prenant Derek dans ses bras

-Je ne pleure pas, c'est juste une poussière dans l'œil, proteste-il

-À ton tour, tient mon amour, dit Bryan en donnant le cadeau à Jackson

Celui-ci attrape son paquet et le déballe, deux tickets pour le prochain match de son équipe préférée « Les Giants de San Francisco »

-Oh putain ! Bébé t'es le meilleur ! S'exclame Jackson en l'embrassant chastement

-Tiens c'est pour toi Ethan, reprend Bryan

Un « mac book », il l'attrape pour le contempler de plus près.

-Putain ! Mais comment...

-Aiden m'a dit que ton pc t'avais lâché, explique Bryan

Ethan se lève et embrasse son frère sur la joue avant de l'enlacer. Ensuite il saisit ses deux cadeaux pour en donner un à Aiden. Son jumeau le prend et y trouve une clé. Aiden l'attrape et regarde son jumeau dans les yeux.

-Oui, c'est une moto, répond Ethan sans que son frère n'ai besoin de parler

-Non !

-Si ! je l'ai acheté avec l'aide de Bryan, Dean et Sam, il faut juste la retaper et je pensais qu'on pourrait faire ça ensemble, explique-t-il

Aiden se lève et enlace son frère avec un sourire béat, ensuite Ethan donne l'autre cadeau à son autre frère. Bryan le prend et le déballe, à l'intérieur plusieurs cadres de photo, sur celles-ci on peut voir toute la bande.

-Oh, merci Ethan ! S'exclame t'il en enlaçant son frère

Aiden attrape ses cadeaux, le premier il le tend à sa chérie qui le saisit avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé. Lydia déballe son cadeau à l'intérieur des palettes de maquillage, des mascaras, des rouges-à-lèvres et plein d'autres accessoires de cosmétique.

-Merci mon chéri, dit Lydia en se levant pour embrasser Aiden.

Aiden donne l'autre cadeau à Ethan qui se lève pour l'attraper. Celui-ci a droit à une enceinte, un casque Bluetooth et surtout un nouveau téléphone.

-Merci beaucoup frangin, remercie Ethan en enlaçant son frère.

Lydia prend ses deux cadeaux, le premier revient à Aiden. Il ouvre le couvercle d'une petite boîte, à l'intérieur un passe pour la salle de musculation de Beacon Hills.

-Merci ma puce, dit Aiden en embrassant sa copine

Le deuxième cadeau revient à Allison sa meilleure amie, celle-ci l'attrape le déballe rapidement et découvre une enveloppe, à l'intérieur deux tickets pour aller au concert d'un de leur groupe préféré « Imagine Dragons ».

-Merci ma belle, c'est génial, dit Allison enlaçant fortement sa meilleure amie.

Puis vient le tour de Jackson qui attrape ses cadeaux, le premier, il le tend à son petit-copain, celui-ci le déballe lentement voulant faire durer le suspense au maximum. À l'intérieur le t-shirt de lacrosse de Jackson.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, c'est plus une valeur symbolique pour moi, explique Jackson pensant que son cadeau ne plairait pas à son chéri.

-Je...c'est tellement gentil, j'adore, merci mon chéri, dit Bryan en l'embrassant

Le deuxième cadeau revient à Lydia, elle l'attrape assez embarrassée. Jackson est sont ex, certes leur histoire n'était qu'un écran de fumée, mais peut-être que Bryan pourrait penser que Lydia et voir même Jackson aient toujours des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Lydia déballe son cadeau d'une lenteur incroyable, un superbe ensemble, un jean slim clair avec un pull indigo.

-Merci Jackson, c'est super beau, dit la rouquine en lui faisant la bise

Allison attrape ses cadeaux, le premier revient à Scott. Il l'attrape et l'ouvre délicatement, à l'intérieur une « PS4 ».

-Merci ma chérie, dit Scott en embrassant sa copine

Le deuxième cadeau revient à Derek, à l'intérieur un jeu vidéo qu'à déjà Stiles, il voulait absolument que son chéri puisse jouer avec lui, alors quant Allison l'a vue elle se devait de l'acheter.

-Merci Allison, c'est Stiles qui va être content, ricane légèrement Derek

-Allison t'es géniale ! S'exclame-t-il

-De rien, c'est pas grand chose mais je ne savais pas quoi t'acheter.

Scott prend ses deux cadeaux à son tour, le premier revient à sa chérie, qui l'attrape impatiente de savoir ce qu'il lui a acheté. À l'intérieur un bracelet avec leurs initiales fait sur mesure pour son poignet.

-Chéri, il est magnifique, merci, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement

-De rien mon amour, répond-t-il en lui mettant le bracelet

Le deuxième revient à Stiles son meilleur ami, il l'attrape et en le déballant un grand sourire illumine son visage il a une vague idée de ce que Scott lui a prit. Et il avait raison, un sac de sport pour ranger ses affaires de lacrosse.

-Merci Scotty, j'en cherchais un justement ! S'exclame Stiles en lui faisant une accolade

-De rien mon frère.

Et pour finir, vient le tour de Derek, il donne son premier cadeau à Jackson. Celui-ci le déballe en se demandant ce que cela peut être. Un parfum d'une grande marque se trouve à l'intérieur.

-Merci Deder, ricane Jackson en lui souriant faussement

-Deder ? Répond-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux

-Non plus sérieusement merci, j'aime beaucoup cette marque en plus.

-Tu sais ce n'est pas grand-chose, je ne savais pas du tout quoi acheter.

-Merci quand même !

Et le dernier cadeau est pour Stiles son petit copain. Un casque de réalité virtuelle est à l'intérieur. Le jeune joueur de lacrosse l'attrape pour le regarder de plus près avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Chéri, merci j'en voulais un depuis longtemps ! S'exclame-t-il en l'embrassant

-De rien mon amour. »

La distribution des cadeaux a duré une heure et demie, après cela chacun d'eux essaye leurs cadeaux. Stiles s'amuse avec son casque de réalité virtuelle, Lydia et Allison testent le maquillage, Ethan et Bryan initialisent le nouveau pc ainsi que le nouveau téléphone du jumeau. Aiden, Scott et Derek essayent le nouveau jeu vidéo de Stiles. Soudain, alors qu'ils sont tous à rire aux éclats en regardant Stiles faire l'imbécile avec son casque, le téléphone de l'un d'eux sonne ce qui fait taire tout le monde. Ils se regardent n'osant pas répondre, mais Derek attrape le téléphone d'une main ferme et décroche.

-«Allô ! S'exclame-t-il

-Je sais exactement ce que vous pensez ! Vous vous disiez que vous seriez sûrement tranquille ce soir, que je ne viendrais pas gâcher ce moment si précieux à vos yeux, mais c'est précisément pour cela que je vous appelle ! Ricane le tueur

-Allez vous faire mettre ! S'énerve Derek

À ce moment-là, tout le monde comprend que la personne au bout du fil est le psychopathe. Stiles lui indique en faisant des gestes de la main de mettre le haut-parleur.

-Mais ! Je ne suis pas venu les mains vides !

-On ne veut rien recevoir de vous ! Rétorque Scott

-Vous l'aurez quand même ! Mon petit cadeau se trouve dans le placard du salon, vous devriez jeter un coup d'œil !

Aiden et Ethan avancent lentement vers le placard avec derrière eux le reste de la bande, les jumeaux se regardent avant qu'Aiden approche ses mains des poignées. D'un coup sec il ouvre les portes avant de reculer rapidement. Dans le placard se trouve une tête décapiter, la plupart ne réagissent même pas, certainement dû au choc ou peut-être qu'ils se sont habitués à ce genre de chose.

-J'espère que mon petit cadeau vous plaît !

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Demande Bryan d'une voix tremblante

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous sachiez que le seul moment où vous seriez en paix... c'est dans la MORT ! »


	17. Chapter 17

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 17 : Querelle fraternelle_

Le shérif Stilinski arrive avec quelques agents de police au loft des Hale, à peine arrivé, son fils horrifié lui montre la tête décapitée. Ensuite un long et barbant interrogatoire attend le groupe d'adolescents, ce qui ne mena à rien, aucun d'eux ne savaient comment cette tête avait pu arriver là ou même qui pourrait l'avoir mise ici. Le shérif soupire en baissant les yeux pour fixer le sol pendant plusieurs secondes, l'enquête n'avançait pas, ils étaient toujours au point de départ. Après que les agents de police aient inspectés le loft, les adolescents sont priés de rentrer chez eux.

Les enfants Winchester rentre chez eux accompagné de Jackson qui dort à la maison étant donné que ses parents ne sont toujours pas rentrés de vacances, il a réussi à échapper aux vacances en famille dans les « Hamptons », Jackson déteste aller là-bas, ils sont tous là avec leurs sourires hypocrites à faire comme si tout allait bien alors qu'ils se dénigrent les uns les autres, toute cette hypocrisie énerve le jeune joueur de lacrosse, surtout le jour du réveillon qui est normalement un jour de fête pour tout le monde. Seulement Jackson ne supporte plus les réflexions de sa famille sur son orientation sexuelle. Il ne supporte plus de devoir cacher une partie de lui.

Ethan ne prononce pas un mot du voyage entre le loft et la maison Winchester ce qui inquiète ses frères, Bryan, Aiden et Jackson n'osent pas demander ce qui ne va pas, cela semble logique que ce soit dû à la tête décapitée qu'ils ont trouvéé chez Derek. Ils revoient encore la tête du jeune garçon du même âge qu'eux posée dans l'armoire les yeux horrifiés. Comment peut-on faire endurer ça à quelqu'un ? C'étaient-ils demandés. Peu importe qui se cache sous ce masque, cette personne voulait les détruire autant mentalement que physiquement.

Une fois dans le salon Bryan, Jackson et Aiden se regardent avant que Bryan interpelle Ethan.

-«Ethan ? Ça va ? C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé chez Derek ? Demande-t-il inquiet

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça va pas ? Répond-t-il

-À ton comportement, tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis qu'on est partit, ajoute Jackson

-Bah ne vous en faites, pas ça va !

-C'est sûr on te croit, ricane Aiden

-Je sors avec quelqu'un ! Lâche-t-il

-Bah, c'est génial ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! S'exclame Bryan

-Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle !

-Pourquoi ça ? Demande Jackson

-Vous avez vu notre vie ? On est pourchassé par un tueur psychopathe, on risque notre vie à chaque instant. En plus de ça je sais qu'Aiden ne l'appréciera pas !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Je ne sais même pas de qui il s'agit, répond-t-il

-Je sors avec Théo voilà !

-Attend, le mec du bal ? Celui du début d'année ? Tu le connais à peine !

-Je l'ai revu plusieurs fois depuis, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien Aiden, proteste Ethan

-Tu le connais depuis quoi ? Trois mois ? Tu le connais pas vraiment !

-Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça ! C'est pas vrai, je suis grand j'ai plus besoin de toi pour me protéger !

-Bon on se calme tout les deux, ça sert à rien de s'énerver pour des broutilles ! S'exclame Bryan en voyant que les jumeaux se lançaient un regard noir. »

Après l'aveu d'Ethan, tout le monde part se coucher, Jackson et Bryan entrent dans la chambre de ce dernier, le capitaine de l'équipe s'assoit sur le lit de son petit ami, il pose sa tête entre ses mains et fixe le sol. Bryan qui est en train de se mettre en pyjama entend un gloussement venant de derrière lui, ce qui le fait de retourner.

-« Bébé ? Ça va pas ? Demande Bryan

-Il faut que je t'avoue un truc, dit Jackson en passant sa main dans ses cheveux

-Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais bien, annonce Bryan en s'asseyant près de lui

-Je suis vraiment désolé !

-Désolé de quoi ? Dit Bryan avec un léger rictus

-Tu te souviens de la première fois où je suis venu te parler ? Demande Jackson

-Oui bien-sûr, comment pourrais-je oublier cela.

-Ce que tu ignores c'est pour quoi je suis venu te parler !

-Parce que je te plaisais, tu venais me l'avouer.

-Ce n'était pas pour ça. Tu venais d'arriver dans le groupe et je t'avoue que ça m'énervait au plus au point. Ils ne parlaient plus que de toi, tout le temps ! Tu m'écartais lentement mais sûrement du groupe et à l'époque je ne pouvais pas le tolérer, alors avec un ami j'ai eu l'idée de sortir avec toi pour ensuite te quitter. Je pensais que tu partirais de toi-même après. Je sais que ce que je voulais faire est horrible et immorale, mais tous ces moments qu'on a passés mon ouvert les yeux. Je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais et c'est pour cela que je voulais que tu quittes le groupe. Je sais que tout ce que je pourrais dire n'atténuera pas ce que tu ressens mais je suis désolé. Je te dis ça parce que je me dois d'être honnête avec toi.

Bryan se lève lentement pour se mettre en face de Jackson :

-Attends, t'es quand même pas sérieux là ?

-Je suis tellement désolé, je voulais pas.

-Encore heureux que tu sois désolé, j'y crois pas ! Tu es la seule personne par qui je pensais ne jamais me faire trahir et tu es la seule qui l'ai faite

Jackson s'approche de lui pour lui prendre les mains :

-Ne me touches pas, dit Bryan en se décalant. Je veux que tu partes.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux que tu partes de chez moi tout de suite ! Crie Bryan »

Flash-back :

Jackson est en cours d'économie, les yeux rivés sur sa feuille, il ne se concentre pas sur son cours, mais il réfléchit à la façon d'évincer Bryan du groupe . Toute la semaine il a essayé bon nombre de technique, mais rien n'y a fait. Ce n'est pas que Jackson voit Bryan comme une menace, loin de là. Sérieusement ? Bryan Winchester une menace pour lui, Jackson Whittemore ? Sauf que Jackson en a plus qu'assez. Il en a marre, ras la casquette , par-dessus la tête d'entendre Lydia et Stiles ne plus parler que de leur nouveau et tellement formidable meilleur ami ! Et bla bla bla et pia pia pia, et il s'en fout mais Bryan est présent dans toutes les discussions de la rousse et de l'hyperactif. Il commence à s'immiscer, lentement mais sûrement, à leur table le midi, à leurs soirées le samedi. Et même dans les projets scolaires. Évidemment, Jackson ne pouvait pas en parler à Danny son meilleur ami, qui est trop sympa et qui dirait à Jackson d'arrêter de faire son gamin pourrie gâté. Soudain un bruit vient perturber ses pensées quand il lâche son stylo, il vient de trouver une alternative ! Demander conseil à son bras droit !

La sonnerie retentit, Jackson se presse d'aller rejoindre Noel Kahn l'un de ses meilleurs amis, pourquoi me direz-vous ? C'est assez simple Noel Kahn est le bras droit de Jackson quand il ne sait pas comment mettre son plan à exécution.

-« Noel ? Interpelle Jackson

-Jackson ? Que ce passe t-il mec ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Je répète, que ce passe t-il ?

-Bryan est en train de s'inviter dans le groupe et j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le virer mais rien à faire il reste avec nous, explique Jackson

-D'accord et tu veux qu'il dégage ?

-Oui !

-Qu'est ce que tu sais sûr lui ?

-Pff, il est là depuis peu, il est gay et…..

-Bingo, intervient Noël

-Quoi ? Demande le capitaine de l'équipe

-Sort avec lui !

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? S'exclame Jackson

-Bien sûr que non, écoute attentivement, tu sors avec lui, tu restes assez longtemps avec et tu le quittes pour x raison comme ça il partira de lui-même »

Fin flash-back :

* * *

Je viens tout juste de savoir comment mettre la barre horizontale^^

Merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire même si vous êtes peu nombreux, ça me motive beaucoup et désolé d'être long mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 18 : Choix cornélien_

Deux semaines, deux semaines se sont écoulés depuis la dispute entre Jackson et Bryan, personne ne sait vraiment pour quoi ils s'évitaient, enfin Bryan évite Jackson. À chaque événement organisé où le capitaine de l'équipe se trouvait, Bryan inventait des excuses pour ne pas y aller. Il passait son temps dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique en faisant ses devoirs, même ses frères n'avaient pas eux d'explications. Le groupe entier se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec Jackson, Bryan ne veut plus entendre parler de lui, il se sent trahi, blessé et en colère.

Lydia est devant la porte de la maison des Winchester, ça fait bien cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle attend. Pire qu'une princesse pour se préparer pense-t-elle. Elle compte avoir des explications avec son meilleur ami, soudain la porte s'ouvre et Bryan sort enfin de chez lui.

-« Bah enfin ! La princesse Leïa est prête ? Ricane Lydia

-ha, ha très drôle, ricane faussement son meilleur ami

Les deux amis se dirigent dans la voiture pour aller au lycée, le début du trajet se fait dans le calme, Bryan fixe le paysage à travers la vitre, Lydia ne sait pas trop comment aborder le sujet, elle qui n'est pas d'habitude très douée pour parler de choses assez sensibles.

-Tu comptes m'en parler quand ? Demande-t-elle d'une manière peu délicate

-De quoi tu parles ? Interroge Bryan

-Arrête de me prendre pour une conne ! Je vois bien que tu évites Jackson, alors je veux savoir pourquoi !

-Il n'y a rien !

Lydia stoppe net la voiture et se tourne vers son meilleur ami d'un air grave :

-Écoute moi attentivement, tu as cinq minutes pour me dire ce qu'il se passe, ou sinon je dis à tout le monde que tu pisses encore au lit, menace Lydia

-Mais c'est faux, se moque t-il

-Les gens ne peuvent pas le savoir.

-Je me suis disputé avec Jack's il y a deux semaines, avoue Bryan

-Pourquoi ? S'inquiète sa meilleure amie en posant sa main sur la sienne

-Il m'a avoué qu'il m'avait joué un tour en sortant avec moi et tout avait été planifié entre lui et Noel Kahn !

-Je ne comprends pas, tu as reparlé avec lui ?

-Non, pas depuis notre dispute.

-Tu devrais lui parler, je ne prends pas parti, mais regarde le résultat certes il a fait une blague digne d'un gamin mais il t'aime alors les circonstances importe peu dans ce genre de situation.

-Qui te dit qu'il ne sait pas comment sortir de son plan ridicule où il s'est mis lui même, proteste Bryan

-Eh bien, au lieu de te défiler, parle lui franchement et demande lui où vous en êtes, dit Lydia en redémarrant la voiture »

Une fois arrivés au lycée, Bryan se dirige vers son premier cours, Lydia quant à elle se rend immédiatement vers le terrain de lacrosse où a lieu l'entraînement de ce matin pour voir Jackson. Elle se précipite vers lui telle une furie et lui donne une gifle.

-« Ça, c'est pour ça que tu as fait à Bryan et ça c'est pour toi, dit-elle en l'enlaçant amicalement

-C'est quoi ce petit numéro ? Demande t-il sèchement, blessé que Lydia lui ai donnée une claque

-Tu dois parler à Bryan, ordonne t-elle

-Il ne veut plus me parler, affirme Jackson

-Et c'est tout ? Tu vas laisser tomber ? Ce n'est pas digne du grand Jackson Whittemore, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te remettre en selle et d'aller chasser ta proie. Euh, bien-sûr c'est une métaphore, faut pas le prendre au pied de la lettre.

-J'avais compris.

-Sérieusement va lui parler, reprend la rouquine

-D'accord j'irai lui parler si tu y tiens »

Bryan est dans son salon à travailler sur son devoir de français, le but de cet exercice est de raconter l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs, chose pas très dur étant donné qu'il est assez fort en français ce qui lui vaut d'être le premier de la classe dans cette matière. Alors qu'il recopie son brouillon au propre, la sonnette retentit, étant seul à la maison il se lève et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

Mais devant celle-ci, personne, il ouvre donc la porte et trouve une petite boîte en carton avec un post-it sur lequel est écrit « ouvre moi -S ». Il retourne dans la maison et marche en direction de la cuisine pour ouvrir la boîte grâce à un couteau. À l'intérieur petite tablette, il l'attrape et l'écran s'allume automatiquement, au premier plan le tueur avec un masque effrayant et au deuxième Jackson et Noel attachés au mur avec une corde.

-« Bonsoir Bryan, comme tu peux le voir je retiens Jackson et Noel, ce soir une grande décision t'attend. Nous sommes à la vieille bâtisse au bout de la ville. Viens seul ou ils mourront tous les deux. »

Bryan pose la tablette sur le plan de travail, et reste sur place stoïquement en fixant le mur devant lui, il n'y croit pas, le tueur retient Jackson. Que doit-il faire ? Appeler ses frères ? Prévenir ses amis ? Y aller tout seul ? Peut-être qu'il va mourir ? Ou peut-être pas ? Toutes ces questions s'entrelacent dans son esprit. Il lève son poing pour le claquer sur le plan de travail, le tueur lui a dit de venir seul, mais cela pourrait être un piège ! Jackson pourrait déjà être mort à l'heure actuelle. Tu dois prendre une décision Bryan et maintenant ! Pense-t-il. Il se précipite vers le bureau de ses frères pour y récupérer une de leurs armes.

Il attrape les clés de sa voiture et se précipite à l'intérieur. Une fois sur place, il reste bien dix minutes dans la voiture à peser le pour et le contre. A t-il fait le bon choix ? De prime abord l'idée de venir seul n'est pas super intelligente, mais il ne veut pas risquer la vie de ses amis ou de ses frères et surtout qu'il sait très bien que le tueur pourrait très bien assassiner Jackson et Noel.

Il sort enfin de la voiture pour se diriger dans la grange près de la maison, un panneau avec une flèche indique le chemin à suivre. Se déplaçant lentement mais sûrement, il entre à l'intérieur de la bâtisse délabrée, à peine passé la porte qu'il voit Jackson et Noel attachés par les mains sur le mur derrière eux. Il se précipite vers ses amis et essaye de les détacher mais rien à faire, la corde s'est changée en chaîne de fer impossible à casser à main nue.

-« Jackson ça va ? Et toi Noel tu n'as rien ? Demande Bryan en tournant le regarde vers l'un ou l'autre

-Bryan va t'en, rétorque Jackson

-Non je ne te laisse pas ici !

-Merci à tous d'être venu !

Bryan sort le pistolet caché sous sa veste et vise les hauts-parleurs en pensant que c'est le tueur :

-J'ai besoin de vous pour un petit test, Bryan tu verras placée en face de toi une seringue avec un antidote, j'ai injecté à nos deux cobayes un poison mortel, ils en mourront dans 1 minute, Bryan à toi de choisir, mais ton incapacité à faire le bon choix pourrait te coûter cher, dit le tueur à travers des hauts parleurs placés exprès pour le « test »

-Vous savez pertinemment ce que je vais faire ! S'exclame Bryan en attrapant la seringue

-Sauve Noel ! S'exclame Jackson

-Et te laisser mourir ? Hors de question !

-Bryan il faut que tu choisisses ! S'exclame Noel

-15 secondes

-Bryan sauve-le ! Ordonne le capitaine de l'équipe

-10 secondes

-BRYAN !

-Pardonne-moi je t'en prie ! Mais je peux pas tuer Jackson !

Bryan injecte le contenu de la seringue à Jackson, il ne peut pas le laisser mourir. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire par le passé, Bryan est amoureux du joueur de lacrosse, alors certes ses intentions n'étaient pas sincères mais le résultat est le même, Jackson était tombé amoureux de lui.

-0 »

Noel commence à convulser, de plus en plus violemment, soudain du sang commence à sortir par ses oreilles, son nez et pour finir ses yeux, puis soudain plus rien, Bryan s'approche de lui et essaye d'entendre son pouls, mais rien ! Noel Kahn est mort.

-« Et comme je m'y attendais, tu as encore une fois fait le mauvais choix, Jackson n'était pas contaminé par le poison, mais tu as préféré lui pardonner parce qu'il était en danger de mort, pathétique ! Tu as maintenant une mort sur la conscience ! »

Les menottes retenant les mains de Jackson se détachent, celui-ci se précipite pour enlacer son petit ami et l'embrasser chastement.

-« J'ai tué Noel, j'ai tué Noel, répète Bryan indéfiniment

-Tu n'as pas tué Noel, d'accord ? C'est ce dégénéré qui l'a fait pas toi !

-Pendant une seconde ! Sanglote Bryan. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, dit Bryan en regardant Jackson dans les yeux

-Tu ne me perdras jamais ! N'oublie pas, toi et moi ensemble pour toujours »


	19. Chapter 19

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 19 : Stiles en danger_

Le shérif Stilinski est dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit à bouquiner tout en buvant un cappuccino, son téléphone professionnel sonne ce qui le fait sursauter. Il l'attrape tout en soupirant. Je ne serais pas encore tranquille ce soir ! Pense-t-il.

-«Allô shérif Stilinski à l'appareil, dit-il d'une voix monotone

-Vous devez venir chez les Michelsen, c'est grave shérif, très grave ! Dit son adjoint»

Il enfile en vitesse son uniforme et prend son arme ainsi que son insigne, une fois en bas il attrape les clés de sa voiture pour se diriger chez les Michelsen. Vingt minutes plus tard Noah arrive sur place, il se précipite à l'intérieur de la bâtisse délabrée et y trouve quelques agents autour de Bryan et Jackson.

-« Que c'est t-il passé ici ? Demande t-il

Jackson se lève et décale légèrement le shérif avec lui pour lui parler en voyant que Bryan ne réagit pas.

-Le tueur m'avait kidnappé avec Noel et Bryan devait choisir entre lui et moi. Vous devriez parler à Bryan il est chamboulé

Le shérif se dirige vers Bryan et s'agenouille devant lui.

-Bryan comment tu te sens ? Demande-t-il

-J'ai du choisir, je n'avais pas le choix, je voulais pas faire ça, je suis tellement désolé, je suis désolé, sanglote Bryan en regardant fixement des mains

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. Agent Keller avez-vous réussi à joindre Dean ou Sam ?

-Non shérif ! Ils ne répondent pas.

-D'accord, Jackson peux-tu ramener Bryan chez lui ? Nous n'avons plus besoin de vous ici, dit le shérif

-Bien-sûr monsieur Stilinski »

Noah s'approche du corps de la victime pour le regarder attentivement, il est prit d'une envie de vomir en voyant la bave sortir de la bouche de Noel Kahn causé par les convulsions. Cela lui arrive souvent de voir des cadavres du à son métier mais là c'est pas pareil. C'est un adolescent de 16 ans qui est devant lui, jamais il n'aura son bac, jamais il n'ira à l'université, jamais il ne connaîtra le bonheur d'être parent. Cela semble tellement injuste !

Allison et Lydia sont chez cette dernière, elles révisent pour leur contrôle d'économie qui aura lieu demain dans la matinée. Lydia attrape quelques bonbons tout en tournant les pages de son manuel, Allison, elle se gratte les cheveux avec son stylo, elle plisse les yeux signe de réflexion à son problème d'économie. Le téléphone d'Allison vibre, elle l'attrape et regarde le message reçu.

-« Qui est-ce? Demande Lydia en voyant l'expression faciale de son amie

-C'est Stiles, il dit qu'il est au lycée et qu'il a un gros problème qu'il nous expliquera sur place, explique Allison

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait au lycée à cette heure ?

-Je sais pas il l'a pas dit, faut y aller, annonce Allison »

Les deux amies se lèvent et prennent la voiture pour se diriger vers le lycée. Elles se demandent ce que peut bien faire Stiles au lycée à une heure pareille. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, il était déjà allé au lycée pour faire des farces, mais jamais il n'avait envoyé un message pour dire qu'il y avait un problème. Tout de suite Lydia avait pensée que c'était peut-être le psychopathe mais Stiles n'aurait pas juste dit qu'il a un problème et il aurait appelé son père. Allison elle pense plutôt que Stiles leur fait une blague de très mauvais goût vu les événements récents. Connaissant l'hyperactif ça peut-être très probable.

Elles descendent de la voiture et trouvent la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, perplexe elles se regardent toute en avançant vers celle-ci. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elles avancent lentement dans le couloir pour s'arrêter.

-« On se sépare, annonce Allison

-Ça va pas, on reste ensemble, rétorque Lydia

-Si Stiles a vraiment un problème, mieux vaut le trouver le plus vite possible non ? Demande-t-elle

-Oui, c'est vrai

-Lydia tu as peur ? Demande Allison

-Un peu, je suis la seule à me rappeler ce qu'il c'est récemment passé ? Demande sarcastiquement Lydia

-Il ne t'arrivera rien, si tu as un problème hurle, ricane Allison »

Allison se dirige vers la droite, quant à Lydia vers la gauche. Celle-ci se dirige vers la première salle de classe sur la droite de l'allée, elle entre à l'intérieur et scrute la pièce du regard, aucune trace de Stiles. Elle referme la porte avant de se diriger vers la salle en face, encore une fois elle scrute la pièce du regard, mais pas de Stiles. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à faire demi-tour, elle entend un cri strident, celui d'Allison. Elle se précipite dans l'autre allée et trouve la porte ouverte, elle court à l'intérieur et trouve Allison inconsciente par terre.

-« Allison ! Cri Lydia

À peine le temps de regarder l'état d'Allison, qu'elle se fait assommer. Une heure ? Trente minutes ? Deux heures ? Lydia ne serait dire combien de temps elle était inconsciente, le coup sur la tête qu'elle prit était assez violent. Elle ouvre les yeux lentement et regarde autour d'elle, elle trouve Allison sur la chaise juste à côté.

-Allison, chuchote Lydia, réveilles toi, Allison s'il te plaît

Celle-ci, ouvre les yeux et regarde Lydia :

-Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Demande Allison

-Non, ça va et toi ?

-Faut sortir d'ici, essaye de te détacher, reprend Allison

-Essayez aussi longtemps que vous voulez ! S'exclame le tueur

Les deux adolescentes tournent leur regard vers leur agresseur :

-Que voulez-vous ? Demande Lydia

-Ça vous le savez déjà, je veux vous faire payer pour ce que vous avez fait, commençons par toi Lydia, toi qui faisait la pétasse débile pour paraître cool et branché, tu te crois supérieur, au dessus de tout le monde !

-Je ne suis plus cette personne j'ai changée, proteste Lydia

-Et toi Allison, regarde toi, après le départ de ta mère tu es devenue aussi mauvaise que ta copine, aucune autre femme ne pouvait approcher ton père tu les faisais fuir et utilisant tout les moyens à ta disposition, comme les menaces ou le chantage, continue l'individu

-C'est vrai ! Mais vous oubliez quelque chose, dit Allison

-Et qu'est ce que c'est ? Demande le tueur en ce mettant en face de son interlocutrice

-Mon père est marchant d'arme et je ne sais pas pour quelle raison il m'entraîne à me défendre au cas où l'un de ses client serait mécontent d'une de leurs transactions, et pour mon premier entraînement j'ai été attachée sur une chaise comme ça et ce qui est drôle c'est que je devais réussir à me libérer, commence Allison. Comme ça ! reprend-t-elle en montrant la corde qui attachait ses mains avant de se jeter sur lui pour le mettre à terre.

Une fois à terre, Allison arrive à le désarmer, mais l'agresseur la pousse violemment dans le mur :

-Allison ! Crie Lydia

-Je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi ! Dit-il en regardant Lydia

Il attrape la corde qui attachait les mains d'Allison et la passe autour du cou de Lydia et serre de toute ses forces, Lydia essaye de se débattre le plus qu'elle peut mais sans succès. Soudain elle se mets à hurler, son cri est si fort et si strident que le tueur lâche la corde abasourdit par son cri. Des bruit de pas se font entendre dans le couloir, Dean et Sam entre dans la pièce. Le psychopathe sort de la pièce par la porte arrière pour s'enfuir.

-Allison, Lydia ! Hurle Dean en se précipitant vers Lydia pendant que Sam lui se dirige vers Allison

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demande Lydia aussi clairement que possible

-On vous a suivit ! Le shérif nous a retiré l'enquête, mais nous avons décidés de vous protéger ! On se doutait que ce ne serait pas Stiles, alors nous avons décidés de vous suivre.

-Allison, tu vas bien ? Demande Sam

-J'ai mal à la tête, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Nous avons entendu Lydia crier, et nous sommes arrivés, maintenant vous allez renter chez vous et n'appelez pas la police, reprend le cadet

-Pourquoi nous ne devons pas appelez la police ? Demande Lydia

-Parce que vous êtes entrées dans le lycée le soir ! Parce que nous sommes venu alors que nous sommes plus en service, croyez moi ça vaux mieux, explique Dean

-D'accord on vous fait confiance, allez vient Allison il faut aller soigner ça, dit Lydia. Et encore merci. »

Allison est assise à regarder Lydia chercher le désinfectant, dans la trousse de secours. Après quelques minutes à chercher partout le désinfectant et les compresses elle se dirige vers Allison pour la soigner.

-« Lydia, ça va ne t'inquiète pas, dit Allison

-Tu as un hématome sur le visage et tu me dis que ça va.

-Ça aurait pu être pire !

-Merci tu aurais pu mourir en voulant nous protéger, merci beaucoup Allison, dit Lydia en souriant

-De rien, on ne touche pas à ma meilleure amie, affirme-t-elle avec un grand sourire »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre violemment, ce qui fait sursauter les deux adolescentes. Ce sont Scott et Stiles qui courent en direction de la cuisine. L'un se précipite vers Allison et l'autre vers Lydia.

-« Vous allez bien ? Demande Stiles

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, reprend Lydia

-Tu t'es fait quoi à la tête ? Questionne Scott

-Rien, je me suis prit un coup, mais ça va t'inquiète pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Reprend Stiles tout en regardant ses deux amies

-On a reçu un message venant de toi qui disait que tu avais un problème au lycée et qu'on devait venir, alors c'est ce que nous avons fait et nous nous sommes fait attraper, mais ne vous inquiétez pas Dean et Sam sont venu à notre secours, explique Allison

-Nous devons appeler mon père! S'exclame Stiles

-Non on ne peut pas, Dean et Sam n'ont plus l'enquête et si on appelle la police on devra leur dire qu'ils étaient là, ils pourraient avoir des problèmes ! »


	20. Chapter 20

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 20 :Amour à sens unique_

Flash-back :

Scott est dans sa chambre à se préparer pour une soirée avec des amis, il enfile un pantalon et un t-shirt noir, ensuite il part se coiffer dans la salle de bain, une fois bien apprêté il prend sa moto pour aller chez Liam Dunbar. Un ami à lui qu'il connaît depuis qu'ils sont jeunes, mais depuis le lycée ils s'étaient éloignés. Alors il s'était dit qu'aller à cette fête pourrait resserrer leur lien.

Scott arrive vers 20h30, il est l'un des premiers sur place. Heureusement ! Se dit-il. Il préfère être le premier sur place au moins c'est les gens qui viennent lui dire bonjour et non l'inverse. La maison de Liam se remplit petit à petit et alors que Scott est devant la table pour se servir un verre il voit Meredith Walker une fille du Lycée, qui est comment dire? À fond sûr lui, elle est déjà venu plusieurs fois lui avouer ses sentiments qui ont été rejetés par le joueur de lacrosse. Mais elle est tenace et ne lâche pas prise et revient systématiquement à la charge ce qui exaspère Scott.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, Liam ? Demande Scott d'un ton sec

-Je l'ai invité, pourquoi ?

-Elle est folle cette meuf, elle est à fond sur moi, elle arrête pas d'écrire des poèmes pour moi ! C'est le genre de personne qu'il faudrait euthanasier ! explique-t-il

-Exagères pas ! Si vraiment elle t'aime, ça doit pas être facile pour elle de passer à autre chose alors sois gentil avec elle, au moins ce soir, s'il te plaît répond Liam

-Comme tu voudras, mais qu'elle me fasse pas un speech ! »

Scott pensait passer une soirée tranquille à boire entre amis et à déconner, mais il a fallu que Liam est la magnifique idée d'inviter cette « tarée » comme il l'appellerait. Au lieu de profiter de la soirée, il l'a passé à esquiver Meredith, il aimerait éviter de faire une scène devant tout le monde. Mais il sait pertinemment que Meredith va tout faire pour le croiser au moment où il baisserait sa garde. Scott la regarde en finissant son verre d'une traite, il se dirige vers la table pour se servir un autre verre, il n'aura suffi que de cela pour qu'elle s'avance vers lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-« Bonsoir Scott, je savais pas que tu étais là, dit Meredith

Mais bien-sûr et tu me prends pour un con en plus ! Pense-t-il

-Bonsoir Meredith, répond Scott faussement content de la voir

-Alors ça va ? Reprend-t-elle en souriant

Intérieurement Scott pousse un long soupire ! Il va en plus devoir faire la conversation avec elle. J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi ! Pense-t-il.

-Oui ça va.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Liam t'as invité ? Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissait.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ? Demande Scott en haussant le ton

-Non...bien-sûr que non, bégaye Meredith

-Arrête ton petit jeu tu veux ! Tu savais pertinemment que je serais à cette soirée, tu sais aussi très bien que je connais Liam. Et je sais aussi que c'est uniquement parce que je suis là que tu es venue, c'est pour ça que tu t'es habillée comme une « pute » ! Reprend Scott sur le même ton

Meredith baisse les yeux pour fixer ses chaussures, une larme coule sur sa joue, encore une fois elle fut rejetée par la personne qu'elle aime, encore une fois elle est humiliée en public, encore une fois elle va se retrouver à pleurer à l'abri des regards.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait devenir amis, rétorque simplement Meredith

-Devenir ami ? Mais dans quel monde tu vis toi ? Tu pensais réellement qu'on allait devenir amis ? Ricane Scott. JAMAIS on ne sera amis JAMAIS ! Rajoute-t-il avant de partir la laissant devant la table »

Fin flash-back :

Le shérif Stilinski entre dans le commissariat accompagnés de Jackson et Bryan, ils entrent dans le bureau, les rayons du soleil passent légèrement à travers le store ce qui éclaire légèrement la pièce. Le shérif s'assoit sur son siège et invite les deux adolescents à s'asseoir en face de lui. Jackson et Bryan sont encore sous le choc, la nuit dernière était horrible, ils ne pensaient pas vivre ça un jour mais c'est pourtant bien arrivé. Bryan se pince le bras pensant qu'il rêve, pour lui ce n'était pas possible, mais hier soir il a dû faire un choix entre Noel et Jackson. Il a dû faire un choix horrible et Jackson à faillit mourir, alors oui c'est bien la pire soirée de leur vie.

-« Les garçons, je veux tout savoir sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, annonce Noah

-Ça fait au moins 3 fois qu'on vous le dit, répond Jackson assez agacé par tout ces protocoles

-Je le sais, mais je dois vous le demander une dernière fois pour remplir le formulaire.

-J'étais en train de renter chez moi après mon jogging, il commençait à faire nuit alors je pressais le pas pour ne pas être en retard pour le dîner. Il est arrivé derrière moi et à mis un bout de tissu sur mon nez qui avait une odeur particulière, du chloroforme je pense. Je me suis réveillé dans la grange, attaché à côté de Noel.

-D'accord, et toi Bryan ? Il faut que tu me racontes, chaque détail peut avoir son importance !

Jackson pose sa main sur celle de son petit-copain pour le réconforter et lui donner du courage, le courage de raconter une nouvelle fois cette horrible soirée.

-J'étais chez moi à faire mon devoir de français, soudain quelqu'un a toqué à la porte, une fois devant celle-ci il n'y avait personne mais un paquet sur le perron. Je l'ai attrapé puis je me suis dirigé dans la cuisine pour l'ouvrir, à l'intérieur une tablette et une fois en main, elle s'est allumée. Une vidéo montrant Jackson et Noel attachés et le tueur parlait en me disant de venir pour faire un choix. Mais je ne me doutais pas que ce serait ça ! Et comme vous le savez j'ai choisi Jackson, explique Bryan d'une voix tremblante

-D'accord avez-vous une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? Demande le shérif se doutant de la réponse

-Non, j'en est aucune idée, répond Jackson

-D'accord, alors je vous retient pas plus longtemps vous pouvez y aller, juste une chose, soyez prudent ! Faites très attention à vous nous ne savons toujours pas si les autres meurtres sont liés à cela »

Jackson raccompagne Bryan chez lui, sur la route aucun échange de regards, pas même un léger rictus, rien. Il ne sait pas quoi faire pour redonner le sourire à son petit ami, mais peut-il le faire ? Redonner le sourire, peut-il le faire ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait eu une petite dispute entre eux et qu'il n'avait qu'à faire une blague pour lui remonter le moral. Non, cette fois quelqu'un est mort devant eux. Ils ne pourront jamais oublier d'avoir vu leur camarade rendre son dernier souffle devant eux. Jackson avance dans l'allée de la maison des Winchester, alors que Bryan reste en retrait près de la voiture.

-« Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais si en colère quand tu m'as demandé si j'avais un secret ? Parce que tu avais raison ! S'exclame Bryan d'une voix forte et grave

Le joueur de lacrosse se retourne vers Bryan et avance vers lui :

-Bébé, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demande Jackson ne comprenant pas de quoi il s'agit

-J'ai un secret Jackson !

-Bryan, soupire-t-il

-Laisse moi finir, sanglote Bryan. J'ai fais quelque chose d'horrible Jackson quelque chose d'impardonnable !

-Quoi que tu es fait ça ne change rien pour moi, je t'aime quand même ! S'exclame Jackson pour le rassurer

-C'était y'a deux ans avant qu'on traîne réellement tous ensemble. J'avais quelques amis mais aucun d'entre eux ne savait que j'étais gay. Et à ce moment-là j'avais un petit-ami, j'étais tombé fou amoureux de lui et nous nous étions mis ensemble. J'étais pris d'un élan d'enthousiasme que je l'ai dit à l'un de mes amis de l'époque. Il l'a dit à quelqu'un en qui il faisait confiance, mais cette personne l'avait dit à tout le monde. Tout s'est passé très rapidement tout le monde nous critiquait, mon petit-copain a rompu avec moi et a dû partir avant de sombrer dans une dépression. Après cela j'ai eu un choix à faire, quand Matt à dévoiler mon secret j'aurais pu lui pardonner au lieu de ça j'ai fait des choses affreuses, des horreurs et ça me hantera jusqu'au bout !

-Bryan, je, enfin, tu n'es pas comme ça ! Tu as changé, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Ça ne change rien, j'ai fais ce que j'ai fais et rien ne pourra changer cela.

-Qui peut prétendre n'avoir jamais fait de mal à personne ? Hein ? Personne, ne te détruit pas pour une erreur que tu as commise, rétorque Jackson

-Ce n'est pas une erreur quand tu le fais intentionnellement »

Flash-back :

Scott est dans le jardin de Liam à boire avec quelques amis à lui, il dévisage Meredith tout en buvant quelques gorgées de son verre. Il remarque que la meilleure amie de celle-ci se trouve aussi à la soirée. Et à cet instant il eut une idée digne de Satan ! Draguer sa meilleure amie devant-elle pour détruire la relation qu'elles ont entre-elles. Plus diabolique tu meurs ! Contrairement à Meredith, Kimberley est très jolie, c'est le genre de fille qui sait qu'elle est belle mais qui n'en joue pas pour autant. Et Scott est prêt à parier que Meredith est jalouse de ne pas être aussi belle qu'elle. Mais elle ne dit rien pour ne pas perdre sa seule amie.

-« Bonsoir Kimberley, dit Scott d'une voix suave

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scott ? Répond-t-elle méchamment

-À ce que je vois tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, ça ne fait rien, tu n'as pas besoin de m'aimer pour ce qui va suivre ! S'exclame-t-il

-Pour ce qui va suivre ? Attend tu espères quand même pas qu'on va coucher ensemble ? Ricane-t-elle. Déjà je suis en couple et Meredith t'aime !

-Mais qui a dit qu'on allait coucher ensemble ? Je veux simplement que Meredith croit qu'on va coucher ensemble !

-Tu es aussi idiot qu'il n'y paraît si tu crois une seule seconde que je rentrerais dans ton petit jeu puérile !

-Très bien, alors je n'aurais qu'à dire à tout le monde ton petit secret, tu sais comme moi que le lycée adore ce genre de chose. Tout le monde va bien se régaler ! Ricane Scott d'un rire machiavélique

-ATTEND ! De quoi tu parles ? Demande Kimberley à voix basse

Scott s'approche lentement d'elle pour mettre sa tête au niveau de son oreille :

-Si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis tout le monde sera au courant que tu es enceinte, chuchote-t-il

-Tu es un monstre !

-C'est ce qui se dit ! Tu viens ? Demande Scott en tendant la main »

Kimberley regarde sa main en hésitant, mais elle ferait n'importe quoi pour préserver son secret, elle l'attrape avant de se faire entraîner à l'intérieur de la maison ou se trouve Meredith qui est assise sur l'un des canapés du salon qui donne sur l'escalier pour aller à l'étage. Un sourire éclair le visage de Scott lorsqu'il voit Meredith les suivre du regard. Son plan avait fonctionné et il en était très fier !

Fin flash-back :


	21. Chapter 21

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 21 : Méfiance_

Théo est devant le parc dans le centre-ville à attendre son petit ami, Ethan. Ils ont prévu une après-midi en amoureux. Le jumeau avait parlé à Théo à propos de la réaction de ses amis en apprenant la nouvelle, tout le monde ou presque avait bien réagi, sauf Aiden qui avait, lui, très mal réagi. Lui et Bryan ont cru que c'était son côté protecteur, qui faisait qu'il se méfiait du nouveau copain de son jumeau. Mais plusieurs jours sont passés et rien n'a changé. Aiden est toujours aussi mécontent à propos de la relation de son frère avec Théo. Raeken lui ne comprend pas pourquoi le jumeau de son petit copain n'approuve pas leur histoire, en soi ça ne le regarde pas, ça concerne Théo et Ethan.

-« Coucou, dit Ethan en arrivant vers Théo pour l'embrasser chastement

-Salut bébé, ça va ? Répond-t-il

-Ça va, ça te dit de faire un petit tour dans le parc ?

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Les deux adolescents entrent dans le parc main dans la main. Alors que Théo lui profite de ce moment en amoureux, Ethan est dans ses pensées, son petit ami remarque aussitôt le comportement anormal de celui-ci. Donc le jumeau entreprend de lui expliquer que la réaction d'Aiden le peine beaucoup, c'est son frère ! Son jumeau, le lien entre eux est indescriptible, ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Théo essaye de le rassurer en lui disant que c'est peut-être de la jalousie et que ça changera. Après s'être baladés dans le parc du centre-ville, ils décident d'aller boire un coup dans un bar non loin d'ici. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent dans le bar « La tanière du loup », lieu où le jumeau n'avait jamais mis les pieds. À l'intérieur, ils vont s'asseoir au fond de la pièce, l'un en face de l'autre.

-« Alors, tu vas prendre quoi ? Demande Théo en prenant la carte des boissons

-Hmm, j'avoue que je ne sais pas, j'hésite, je vais prendre une « Tequila Sunrise » ! S'exclame Ethan

-Ça doit pas être mauvais.

-Je sais pas j'ai jamais goûté, ricane Ethan

-Pourquoi t'en prend alors ?

-J'ai envie de tester de nouvelles choses. Et toi tu prends quoi ?

-Je vais prendre un « Blue Lagoon », répond Théo en posant la carte sur la table »

Quelques secondes plus tard l'un des serveurs arrive vers eux avec de quoi noter.

-« Bonjour, qu'allez-vous prendre ? Demande-t-il en sortant son stylo

-Une « Tequila Sunrise » et un « Blue Lagoon », s'il vous plaît, répond Théo

-Êtes vous majeur ?

-Je suis majeur, vous voulez peut-être voir ma carte d'identité ? Intervient Ethan en fouillant son sac

Le serveur l'attrape et la regarde attentivement pendant de longues secondes avant de la redonner à son propriétaire.

-Merci, je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

Ethan tourne le regard vers Théo qui le fixe sans rien dire :

-Quoi ? Lâche le jumeau en ayant un léger rictus

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? T'es pas majeur !

-Moins fort ! C'est une fausse carte, avec mes amis on en avait fait une pour aller à des soirées étudiantes et depuis on l'utilise régulièrement, explique Ethan »

Une fois leur boisson finit, les deux adolescents restent un peu au bar pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. C'est vraiment le début de leurs relations, ils ont encore tant à découvrir l'un de l'autre. Théo a appris qu'Ethan avait beaucoup souffert lors de sa dernière relation, son ex-petit ami était vraiment odieux avec lui. Il ne lui montrait jamais son amour, que ce soit devant leurs amis ou lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il se foutait de lui aussi, il ne pouvait jamais venir le voir au lycée ou chez lui, et bien sûr Ethan ne pouvait jamais aller le voir chez lui. En bref son ex était ou plutôt est un pauvre type, qui d'après Aiden ne méritait pas son jumeau. Donc c'est sûrement pour cela qu'Aiden se montre très terre à terre vis-à-vis de leurs relations. Après avoir bien discuté, Ethan décide de présenter son petit ami à sa famille, alors ils partent en direction de la maison des Winchester.

Après environ, 20 minutes de marche, ils arrivent enfin à destination, ils entrent dans la maison pour se diriger dans le salon afin de faire les présentations.

-« Dean, Sam, interpelle Ethan

Ses deux aînés se retournent vers lui en souriant :

-Je vous présente Théo mon petit copain, Théo voici, Dean et Sam les aînés de la fratrie, Dit Ethan

-Enchanté, nous sommes peut-être tout les deux les aînés, mais c'est moi le plus cool, affirme Sam en serrant la main à Théo

-Enchanté aussi Théo et ne t'inquiète pas c'est moi le plus drôle, ricane Dean pour se moquer de son frère

-Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, dit finalement Théo timidement

-Bryan et Aiden sont là ? Demande le jumeau

-Oui ils sont dans la cuisine, commence Dean. Bryan ! Aiden ! Nous avons de la visite, Cri-t-il

Les deux garçons arrivent de la cuisine en rigolant, quand Aiden voit Théo son visage change radicalement d'expression pour passer d'un air joyeux et joueur à contrarié.

-Les gars, je vous présente Théo, dit Ethan en souriant légèrement

-Enchanté, moi c'est Bryan, je suis le petit frère d'Ethan, commence-t-il en regardant Ethan sourire pour se moquer de lui. De deux mois, précise-t-il en souriant à son tour

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demande Aiden très sèchement

-Aiden ! S'exclame Dean

-Voilà on est présenté, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux en avançant vers les escaliers

Théo ne sait pas quoi faire, il est hyper embarrassé, une dispute de famille peut éclater à tout moment et il sait d'avance que ça sera un moment gênant pour lui, très gênant.

-Aiden calme toi, intervient Bryan d'une voix douce mais ferme

-Allez vous faire foutre ! Reprend Aiden en montant dans sa chambre

-Aiden ! Vient là tout de suite ! Cri Dean énervé

-Je vais aller lui parler, annonce Bryan »

Bryan sourit tendrement à Ethan et Théo comme pour excuser le comportement d'Aiden en passant devant eux. Ensuite il se dirige vers la chambre de son frère, il trouve Aiden assit sur son lit, le regard fixant le sol de manière pensive. Bryan s'approche de son frère pour se mettre à côté de lui.

-« -Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? Demande Bryan d'une voix douce

-Rien, il ne se passe rien, répond machinalement son frère

-Tu peux dire ça avec les autres mais pas avec moi.

Aiden pousse un soupire aussi long qu'exaspéré et se positionne face à son frère.

-Tu te souviens de l'ex d'Ethan ? Demande-t-il

-Oui, Bradley, je crois pourquoi ? Questionne Bryan

-Je n'ai rien fait pour mon jumeau, j'ai laissé cette pourriture le détruire, répond Aiden des larmes aux yeux

-De quoi tu parles ?

-C'est moi l'aîné, c'est à moi de vous protéger et je n'ai rien fait

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Insiste Bryan

-Bradley avait déjà lever la main sur Ethan ! Et je me suis juré que ça ne devait plus se reproduire !

-Vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Pourquoi ? Demande Bryan

-Parce que tu aurais voulu te venger à tout prix, malgré qu'Ethan ne voulait pas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. On voulait pas te mettre de côté et...

-Laisse tomber c'est rien ! Et si Théo touche à Ethan je le tuerais, mais fait un effort ou alors c'est ton frère que tu perdras à te comporter comme ça ! »

Aiden se contente de hocher la tête. Bryan a sûrement raison après tout, Théo à vraiment l'air gentil et ça Aiden ne pouvait pas le nier, mais c'est justement ça le problème il a l'air trop gentil, alors oui il fera des efforts, mais il préfère continuer à se méfier pour protéger son frère jumeau. Les deux frères redescendent dans le salon où se trouve le reste de la famille et Théo. Le plus grand des jumeaux part s'excuser auprès du petit ami de son frère. Le reste de la soirée ce passe convenablement, Aiden a fait ce qu'il a dit, il s'est montré gentil et aimable envers Théo. Dean et Sam sont contents pour leur petit frère, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Ethan aussi heureux. Donc il faut bien l'avouer Théo à un bon impact sur la vie de leur frère.

Flash-back :

Nos deux jumeaux sont dans la voiture de leur mère, le regard fixant l'horizon à travers les vitres du véhicule. Leur visage exprimé de la colère, mais pourquoi ? Dans la voiture un silence glacial. Leur mère jette de temps en temps un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur afin de regarder si ses jumeaux vont bien. Exaspérée, Sabrina décide de lancer la conversation pour briser ce silence infernal.

-« Bon les garçons vous allez arrêter de faire la tête ? Demande-t-elle

Les jumeaux se contentent de tourner le regard vers elle pendant quelques instants pour se reconcentrer sur l'horizon. Sabrina stoppe net la voiture et de tourne vers eux.

-Écoutez-moi bien vous deux, alors oui je vous punis mais vous croyez quoi ? Que ça me fait plaisir ? Justement non, j'ai horreur de vous faire ça, mais là ce que vous avez fait, c'est trop grave, vous avez tabassé quelqu'un, alors je pense que deux semaines de travail dans un camping vous feront le plus grand bien ! Et j'aurais pu être plus cruelle. »

Fin flash-back :


	22. Chapter 22

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 22 : La famille Mikealson  
_

Peu après le départ de Théo, les jumeaux ainsi que Bryan sont déjà couchés, alors les deux aînés se dirigent dans le bureau au fond du couloir principal. Dean et Sam s'assoient sur les fauteuils dans la pièce et examine les quelques dossiers qu'ils ont prit au bureau du shérif et d'autres qu'eux-mêmes avaient remplis. Mais rien aucune piste, ils ne trouvent tout simplement rien. Qui ça peut-être ? Pourquoi cette personne ferait ça ? Ou encore le moindre indice qui pourrait les mener sur le chemin du tueur, d'ailleurs s'agit-il d'un homme ou d'une femme ? Le fait de ne rien savoir sur l'affaire alors que la vie de leurs frères ainsi que celles de leurs amis sont en danger, provoque en eux une immense sensation de frustration.

-« J'ai beau éplucher chaque page de ce foutu dossier, je ne trouve rien ! S'exclame Sam en posant peu délicatement le dossier en question sur le bureau

-Continu, répond simplement son frère en prenant une gorgé dans sa bière

-Ça ne sert à rien de continuer si il n'y a aucune preuve dans ces dossiers.

-D'accord, soupire Dean. Tu proposes quoi ?

-On sait que là où Aiden, Ethan et Bryan, ont été retenus, il y avait des hauts parleurs or c'est une usine désaffectée, explique son frère en agitant les mains

-Et ? Répond machinalement Dean

-Le tueur à forcément dû aller les installer donc peut-être qu'il a laissé un voir plusieurs indices

-D'accord on y va, mais c'est moi qui conduit.»

Les aînés de la famille Winchester se dirigent devant le garage de la maison. Dean regarde son frère en appuyant sur la télécommande qui ouvre la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre lentement comme si c'était l'une des plus grandes stars derrière qui allait faire son entrée, mais c'est mieux que ça encore, ce qui est à l'intérieur du c'est une magnifique « Chevrolet Impala de 1967 ». À en juger par l'état de la voiture, on pourrait croire qu'elle sort à peine du garage. Mais Dean la bichonne comme personne, sa voiture si on peut l'appeler ainsi compte énormément pour lui, c'est l'un des seuls héritages qui lui viennent de son père. Après environ une demi-heure de route ils arrivent enfin devant la bâtisse abandonnée, à peine arrêtés que Dean sort un pistolet de la boîte à gants.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? On est plus en service je te rappel ! S'exclame Sam

-C'est juste une précaution, si ce fils de pute est ici il aura affaire à moi, répond Dean en enlevant le cran de sûreté »

Les deux agents de polices entrent dans l'usine désaffectée et se dirige dans la salle au fond du couloir. Sam inspecte les hauts parleurs, pendant que Dean lui examine toute la pièce de fond en comble. Ils doit sûrement y avoir une salle de contrôle là où le tueur pouvait tout voir et tout entendre sans se faire surprendre, pense Sam.

-« Il y a forcément une salle de contrôle, affirme t-il

-Je pense aussi, regarde le fil du haut parleur il va vers la salle au dessus c'est peut-être là, annonce son frère

-Ok on y va »

Ils se dirigent vers l'étage avec difficulté, la bâtisse semble abandonnée depuis très longtemps. Le toit paraît déformer sous le poids de la végétation abondante. Les murs construis en brique rouge accueillent de nombreuses araignées et quelques lézards qui si baladent. Deux bâtiments réunis en forme d'angle droit qui fait face au parking où se situe la voiture de Dean. Les portes et les fenêtres pendent et pourrissent, paraissent tomber au premier coup de vent. Celui-ci siffle à travers ces ruines aux qu'elles la lune prête un peu de sa lumière nocturne indécise. Dean et Sam entrent dans la salle où mènent les câbles des hauts parleurs et voit un poste de contrôle dans le fond de la pièce. Sam se précipite vers la machine et appuie sur tout les boutons, les trois écrans s'allument et montre la grande salle où les trois frères ont été enlevés.

-« Donc, il était là, affirme Dean

-Il doit forcément y avoir un putain d'indice ! S'exclame Sam en appuyant sur tout les boutons »

Alors que Sam appuie frénétiquement sur les boutons du poste de contrôle les trois écrans s'éteignent pour se rallumer.

-« Je savais bien que vous me trouveriez, commence le tueur dans la vidéo. Vous cherchez des indices n'est-ce pas ? Et je suppose que vous n'avez toujours rien, je me trompe? Je vais vous faire un petit cadeau. Je suppose aussi que vos regards ce sont tout de suite tourner vers cette machine, mais avez-vous vu le casier juste à côté ?

Les deux frères tournent leur regard vers vers l'objet en question.

-À l'intérieur vous trouverez une photo, voici le seul indice que vous aurez de moi, mais allez-vous savoir démêler la vérité ? Voyons ça »

Dean et Sam sont devant le casier, aucun des deux, n'osent ouvrir la porte. L'indice caché à l'intérieur pourrait tout relier, mais en même temps, il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'importance pour que le tueur leur donne sans rien demander en contre partie. Dans un élan de courage Dean ouvre la porte du casier et prend la photo pour ensuite la regarder. Sur celle-ci on peut voir en arrière plan une maison et au premier plan cinq personnes dont un homme, une femme, un petit garçon d'environ un an et deux bébés âgés de quelques mois, ça ressemble a une photo de famille dès plus classique. Dean retourne la photo et voit marquer « Famille Mikealson ».

-« C'est quoi ce délire ? Se demande Dean d'un air sarcastique

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande son frère

-En quoi cette photo peut nous aider ?

-Ça c'est à nous de le découvrir, dit Sam en inspectant la photo »

Flash-back :

Cela fait quelques jours qu'Ethan et Aiden arrivés au camping nommé « Les loups blancs » de Beacon Hills. La punition de leur mère était assez simple, ils doivent travailler en communauté pendant deux semaines de vacances, ce qui agace Aiden beaucoup plus que son frère. Ethan lui voit ça comme un moyen de se faire des amis et honnêtement vu la gravité de leurs actes, pour lui deux semaines au camping ce n'est même pas une punition. Alors qu'Aiden lui en a ras la casquette, travailler sans être payé, c'est n'importe quoi ! Il a conscience de ce qu'il a fait, c'est vrai que tabasser quelqu'un au lycée n'est jamais une bonne chose. Mais ils avaient une bonne raison, enfin qu'est-ce qu'une bonne raison pour frapper quelqu'un ? La personne en question avait insulté Bryan sur le fait qu'il soit gay, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas se défendre tout seul mais les jumeaux mettent un point d'honneur sur le fait de protéger leur petit frère. Alors oui pour eux cela semblait être une bonne raison. Bryan avait tenté de les aider en disant qu'ils avaient fait ça pour le protéger, mais Sabrina n'a rien voulu entendre.

Aiden et Ethan décorent une petite cabane qui sert habituellement à ranger des outils et autres choses diverses, mais ce soir à lieu une soirée d'Halloween pour les enfants du camping. Alors la vieille cabane doit se transformer autel de voyante.

-« Ça me saoule ! Et dire qu'on devrait être avec nos potes normalement, Grogne Aiden

-On a déjà presque fait une semaine, dit Ethan essayant de calmer son jumeau

-Non je vais pas me calmer, tu te rends compte on va rater toute les soirées et puis on se fait chier ici

-Moi ça va, on apprend des trucs, puis vu ce qu'on a fait je m'attendais à pire comme punition.

Alors qu'Aiden se prépare à répondre tellement énervé que son frère donne toujours un côté positif à tout. Le gérant du camping accompagné d'une adolescente.

-« Bonjour les garçons je vous présente Tatum Riley, c'est elle qui fera la voyante. Ethan tu devrais aller aider les autres pour porter le cercueil du vampire, s'il te plaît.

-C'est comme si c'était fait.

-Merci, Aiden tu peux aider Tatum pour finir la décoration de la cabane ? Demande le gérant

-Ai-je le choix ? Demande Aiden en soupirant

-En réalité non tu ne l'as pas. Bon je vous laisse je dois m'assurer que tout ce passe comme prévu. »

Aiden ne saurait dire pourquoi mais il se méfait de Tatum, elle ne lui aspirait pas confiance. Malgré ses faux aires de timide et pas sûre d'elle, elle paraît embue d'elle-même et superficielle. Il en est sûr, il ne faut pas lui faire confiance.

-« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? Demande-t-elle

-Accroche les banderoles au dessus de la porte si tu veux m'aider, répond Aiden sèchement »

Ils mettent environ une heure pour finir de décorer la cabane et pas un mot n'est sorti de sa bouche, le calme c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Déjà que le fait d'être ici le soûlait et en plus de ça il était séparé de son jumeau. La goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

-« Je crois que j'ai une une sorte de boules de cristal dans le carton de décoration à l'accueil je vais le chercher, annonce Tatum

-Enfin tout seul ! S'exclame Aiden

-Alors ça se passe bien ? Demande Ethan en arrivant vers son jumeau

-Je la sens pas, elle me paraît bizarre.

-Aiden tu l'as connais à peine.

-Je fais confiance à mon instinct et jusqu'ici il ne m'a jamais trompé, alors si je te dis qu'elle est louche c'est qu'elle l'est »

Fin flash-back :


	23. Chapter 23

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 23 : Eichen House_

Scott est dans sa chambre avec Stiles à jouer aux jeux vidéo. Car celui-ci lui avait promis une soirée rien que tous les deux. Puis cela permet de décompresser dû aux événements récents. Jackson a failli mourir, quelqu'un veut leur mort et ils doivent tous l'avouer, ils n'ont aucune idée de qui ça pourrait être. Et pourquoi ? D'après ledit tueur, ils méritent tous de mourir, mais en quoi ils méritent de mourir ? Oui, ils avaient fait des choses plus ou moins graves, mais méritent-ils vraiment de mourir ? Pour eux la réponse était simple, c'est non. Mais le tueur ne semble pas de cet avis.

Alors que Scott gagne la partie en cours son téléphone sonne ce qui fait sursauter l'hyperactif qui glousse de perd. Stiles est toujours assez tendu quand il joue, le moindre petit bruit peu le faire bondir de sa place et ça Scott le sait bien. Celui-ci mets pose et agrippe son téléphone et répond croyant que c'est Allison.

-« Allô, dit-il

-Raté, répond le tueur

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Ce que je veux ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est vous rappelez ce que vous avez et vous voir en souffrir.

Scott se mets à ricaner ce qui coupe son interlocuteur dans son grand monologue sur la culpabilité et le dégoût de soi-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-C'est bon ce sera tout? Nan mais sérieux, vous entendez ce que vous dites ? Oui nous avons tous fait des choses dont nous ne sommes pas très fiers et vous, vous prétendez faire mieux que nous ? Alors que vous avez tué Erica, Nolan, Noel. J'ai peut-être fait des choses horribles, mais j'ai eu moins le mérite de dire que je n'ai tué personne.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Tu te souviens de Meredith Walker ? Laisse moi deviner oui, et tu regrettes je suppose ?

-Elle, elle est morte ? Bégaye Scott

-Hmm, d'une certaine façon oui.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour elle maintenant ? Moi je ne lui est rien fait, c'est toi et toi seul qui a fait d'elle ce qu'elle est devenue, va a « Eichen House » et tu verras ce que tu as fait »

Pendant tout le long de l'appel Stiles est resté très silencieux, il avait les yeux rivés vers sont meilleur ami qui semblait troublé, il ne savait quoi faire, prendre le téléphone est allé dire au tueur d'aller se faire foutre, ou rester sans bouger et regarder la situation passivement.

Scott enlève le téléphone lentement mais sûrement de son oreille. Remué par ce qu'il vient de ce passer, il reste stoïque, une vielle blessure vient de se rouvrir, ce qu'il a fait à Meredith est horrible. Il avait oublié, enfin il avait tout fait pour oublié cette partie de sa vie. Scott a eu beaucoup de mal à « se pardonner » ce qu'il avait fait était grave, extrêmement grave, mais dans un sens Meredith était vraiment collante et bornée, elle ne voulait pas comprendre, alors oui Scott lui a fait comprendre à sa façon. Et le tueur avait raison comment fait-il pour faire comme si de rien était ?

-« Scott, ça va ? Demande Stiles l'air inquiet

-Il y a quelque chose sur moi que tu ne sais pas, répond t-il simplement. »

Flash-back :

Meredith est dans la salle de bain. Elle pleure, elle crie, elle hurle à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Personne ne l'entend. Personne ne l'écoute. Tous ont leurs projets, leurs problèmes. Pas le temps d'écouter les autres, et que pourraient-ils faire de toute façon ? Dans ce monde c'est chacun pour soi, elle tente de ce relever pour se mettre face au miroir qui orne le mur devant-elle, mais elle ne veux pas se retrouver face à elle-même. Elle a mal, tout lui paraît dérisoire, sa famille, ses amis, son lycée. Elle n'en peux plus, qui est-elle pour lui ? Un poux dans ses cheveux ? Quelque chose qui le démange et dont il aimerait bien se débarrasser. Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus, elle hait la vie, les gens surtout ceux qui s'aiment tendrement. Tendrement ? Pff ! L'amour n'est qu'un fossé dans lequel se jette tout le monde, les uns après les autres. Quel gouffre ! Et elle est tombé dedans. Scott avait ce je ne sais quoi qui lui faisait tourner la tête mais il avait aussi ce ne je sais quoi pour lui briser le cœur ! Alors ce soir c'est décidé elle passerait à l'acte

Fin flash-back :

-« Tu te souviens de mon amis Liam ? Demande McCall

-Oui, celui du lycée qui te parles plus c'est ça ? Répond l'hyperactif

-Oui, mais sais-tu pourquoi il me parle plus ?

-Non, tu es resté très vague la dernière fois.

-Avant d'être avec Allison, je suis allé à une soirée chez lui et il y avait une fille là-bas qui était amoureuse de moi, Meredith Walker mais moi je ne l'aimais pas. La première fois qu'elle me l'a dit, je lui ai répondu gentiment que moi ce n'était pas le cas. Mais elle revenait à la charge. Et l'or de la soirée elle est venue me parler et l'ai envoyé chier devant tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas le pire, je savais qu'elle m'aimait et surtout qu'elle n'allait pas super bien à ce moment-là, mais j'ai dragué ouvertement une fille devant elle, pour lui faire comprendre une fois pour toute question je n'étais pas intéressé. Je n'avais pas conscience de ce que j'avais fait l'avait détruite de l'intérieur. Elle a tenté de se suicider et jusqu'à maintenant je pensais qu'elle avait changé de lycée mais d'après le tueur elle est à « Eichen House », raconte Scott les larmes aux yeux coupable de ce qu'il a fait

Stiles boit les paroles de son meilleur ami, ému par l'intonation de sa voix, il ne sait pas trop quoi dire.

-Scott, finit-il par soupire. Écoute c'est pas si grave, tu lui avait dit plusieurs fois que tu ne l'aimais pas, c'est elle qui a pas gérée

Scott se retourne vers lui, pour lui faire face, les larmes aux yeux, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux qui rebique

-Tu crois que ça change quelques choses, oui je lui est dit plusieurs fois mais ça me donnais pas le droit d'être odieux avec elle. J'ai méprisé la plus simple des leçons chacun de nos actes on des conséquences. Je n'ai pas pris en compte ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, je mérite ce qui m'arrive !

-Ne dit pas ça d'accord ? Oui tu as fait un erreur Scott, une erreur ça arrive à tout le monde, tu ne mérite pas de mourir pour autant, explique Stiles d'une voix douce

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons aller à Eichen House »

Les deux meilleurs amis, prennent la voiture de Stiles, sa fameuse « Jeep » bleu, cette voiture les avaient suivit dans toutes leurs péripéties, des soirées, où tout le monde étaient bien alcoolisé, leurs journées interminables au lycée ou encore leurs baladés nocturnes. Alors aujourd'hui elle les emmènes à Eichen House. Une fois sur place, ils entrent dans le bâtiment qui date des années 1920 environ, la bâtisse impose une sensation de malaise. Elle ressemble de toute évidence à une prison, des barreaux aux fenêtres, des vigiles armés, postés à toutes les entrées du domaine. L'endroit est déstabilisant et oppressant. Comment les malades pouvaient aller mieux dans ce lieu ? La première chose qu'ils voient en pénétrant dans la salle commune, c'est un homme qui parle tout seul et coller des affiches. Il insiste pour les coller sur la télévision ce qui ne chagrine pas les autres patients. Plusieurs d'entre eux on les yeux rivés sur la télé, mais aucun de fait réellement attention au programme. Scott et Stiles se dirigent vers l'accueil.

-« Bonjour, je souhaiterais voir Meredith Walker s'il vous plaît, demande Scott

-Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas reçu de la visite, vous êtes de la famille ou un amis ? Demande l'infirmière

-Un ami si on peut dire ça.

-Elle sera contente de vous voir, cela fait très longtemps que personne n'ai venu

-Comment ça ? Sa famille ne vient pas ?

-Plus depuis longtemps, elle reste toute la journée dans sa chambre, suivez moi je vous prie »

L'infirmière emmène Scott et Stiles vers la chambre « 666 », quelle coïncidence horrible, en tenue des circonstances. Une fois devant la porte, elle leur explique qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir d'objets tranchants ou pointus sur eux, ainsi que des colliers, ceinture à la demande de la patiente. L'infirmière ouvre la porte de la chambre.

-« Voilà, vous pouvez rester une demi-heure pas plus, dit-elle en laissant les feux adolescents

Stiles se tourne vers Scott qui regarde la porte avec insistance, il avance délicatement sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, ce qui le fait sursauter.

-Scott, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes, dit son meilleur ami pour le rassurer

Les deux amis entrent dans sa chambre et voient Meredith assise sur le lit à fixer le mur. Ils s'avancent pour s'asseoir sur les sièges en face du lit.

-Me, Meredith, bégaye Scott

Celle-ci lève la tête vers son interlocuteur et sourit.

-L'oiseau vole dans la forêt mais les arbres sont si méchant, répond-t-elle

Scott et Stiles se regarde ne comprenant pas pourquoi Meredith dit une phrase qui n'a aucun sens. Les médicament qu'il lui donne doivent bien la shooter, pense Scott

-Meredith, c'est moi Scott, tu te souviens de moi ? Demande-t-il d'une voix douce

-Scott, Scott, Scott, répète-t-elle sans cesse en regardant le plafond

-Scott vient, elle dira rien, dit Stiles en commençant à partir

Les deux adolescents se dirigent vers la porte de sortie se disant qu'elle ne dirait rien de toute façon.

-Il est venu ! S'exclame-t-elle

Scott et Stiles se retournent vers elle qui est toujours assise sur le lit.

-Qui est venu ? Meredith, qui est venu ? Demande Stiles

-Celui, qui m'a tenu compagnie, il était très gentil, il vient souvent maintenant.

-Qui, c'est qui ? Intervient Scott

Meredith lève les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-Il veut te faire payer. Il veut te faire payer ! IL VEUT TE FAIRE PAYER ! Crie-t-elle de plus en plus fort

Quelques instants après des infirmières arrivent dans la chambre pour tenter de la maîtriser. L'une d'elles fait sortir les deux amis de la chambre leur disant de revenir un autre jour.

-Scott tu penses qu'elle parle du tueur ? Demande Stiles

-Je ne sais pas mais je sais comment le savoir, répond-t-il »

Ils se dirigent vers l'accueil, si quelqu'un vient voir Meredith c'est forcément marquer sur le registre et peut-être qu'ils auraient enfin un nom à défaut d'avoir le visage du tueur.

-« Excusez moi, j'aimerais savoir qui d'autre vient voir madame Walker, demande Stiles

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, ça fait un moment que personne n'est venu, mais en dehors de vous là seule personne à être venu est Klaus Mikealson, dit l'infirmière en inspectant le registre

-D'accord merci, bonne soirée. »


	24. Chapter 24

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 24 : Aveux_

Flash-back :

Aiden avait passé le début de soirée avec Tatum pour son numéro de voyante. Il en avait marre, supporter le fait qu'il ne verrait pas ses amis de toutes les vacances est déjà assez dur comme ça, alors si en plus il doit supporter cette pimbêche, il allait craquer. C'est pourquoi il s'est éclipsé pour aller se promener dans les bois qui entourent le camping. C'est s'en se presser qu'il retourne vers le stand avant que son patron ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'il y arrive, il le retrouve détruit, les fenêtres sont cassées, les banderoles arrachées et tous les objets de décoration sont par terre pour la plupart cassés eux aussi.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Demande-t-il en avançant près de son jumeau qui tient Tatum dans ses bras

-Dégage de là tout de suite ! Je t'ai dit de dégager ! S'exclame Ethan

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Sérieusement tu te moques de moi ?

-Ethan empêche le de m'approcher, sanglote Tatum

-C'est pas moi qui ai fait ça. Très bien c'est Tatum si tu veux tout savoir...

-Alors c'est la victime qui est coupable ? C'est ce que tu prétend ? C'est bien ça ? Va t'en ! Tu vas foutre le quand oui ou non ? S'exclame Ethan

-Très bien, tu veux jouer ? On va jouer salope, marmonne Aiden en retournant d'où il venait »

Fin Flash-back :

Un soleil léger s'affaiblit et paresse sur le jardin de la famille Whittemore. Des brises subtiles de vent rafraîchissent l'air ambiant, une chaleur tiède vient adoucir cet après-midi. Sur les murs du jardin les feuilles de vigne prennent des teintes vertes claires. Le ciel d'un bleu azur vient ajuster le tout.

Jackson à invité tous ses amis pour cet après-midi ensoleillé, histoire de passer un moment agréable avec ses amis. Scott, Derek, Stiles, Jackson et Aiden sont dans la piscine à jouer au volley-ball. Allison et Lydia, elles bronzent sur les transats non loin de leurs amis tout en discutant, quant à Ethan et Bryan, ils sont assit sur le bord de la piscine et font tremper leurs pieds tout en discutant de chose et d'autres.

-« Ça se passe bien avec Théo ? Demande Bryan

-Oui, ça se passe super bien, j'ai vraiment l'air de lui plaire et c'est réciproque, répond Ethan

-C'est super cool, je suis content pour toi, tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenne soin de toi.

-C'est gentil merci, ce qui me dérange c'est qu'Aiden ne l'aime pas, dit Ethan en regardant son jumeau au loin

-Ne t'en fais pas ça viendra avec le temps, tu le connais, il a dû mal à faire confiance.

-Ouais, il écoute son instinct et généralement il se trompe pas.

-Stiles et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire, annonce Scott en regardant celui-ci

-Ça à l'air grave qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Derek en attrapant le ballon

-Il y a quelques jours nous sommes allés voir Meredith Walker à Eichen House, et elle dit avoir vu le tueur, mais elle ne savait pas qui s'est, alors je suis allé demander à l'infirmière elle m'a dit qu'un certain Klaus Mikealson était venu la voir, ce nom vous dit quelque chose ?

-Oui, bien sûr mais Scott il est mort il a genre 15-16 ans, mais pourquoi vous êtes allez là bas ? Demande Lydia

-On avait une piste, enchaîne Stiles rapidement ne voulant pas divulguer le secret de Scott

Soudain la baie vitrée s'ouvre ce qui fait taire tout le groupe, c'est la mère adoptive de Jackson Madame Whittemore.

-Nous avons fait les courses pour le barbecue, j'ai tout mis dans le frigidaire de la cuisine, ne nous attendez pas pour manger, David et moi allons manger dans un restaurant. Ah oui, j'allais oublier, si vous sortez, Jackson pense à bien fermer la porte, dit-elle en repartant dans la maison

-D'accord merci, répond-t-il »

Il est 19h30, la chaleur est toujours présente dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills. Derek ainsi que Scott sont toujours dans la piscine à faire des longueurs sous le regard d'Allison et Stiles. Jackson, Bryan, les jumeaux et Lydia sont près du barbecue pour tenir compagnie à Jackson qui s'occupe de la nourriture.

-« Wouah si seulement tu pouvais être autant concentré en cours que maintenant, ricane Ethan

-Le dernier à m'avoir dit ça est enterré là bas près du pommier, tu veux le rejoindre ? dit-il en tournant le regard vers son ami

-Oh mon Dieu j'ai trop peur, répond le jumeau faussement apeuré

-Va s'y fais le malin, oublie pas qui te sert la bouffe ici et donc par conséquent je pourrais cracher dessus sans que tu le saches.

-Les gars ! S'exclame Lydia

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Derek en sortant de la piscine

-J'ai un message du tu-tueur, bégaye Lydia

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

-Venez à la grange des Mikealson, ou sinon je tuerais mes deux invités, Sam et Dean et honnêtement ça me ferait très chié de devoir le faire je les aime bien. Bon disons que vous avez deux heures pour vous pointer ou sinon ils mourront ne soyez pas en retard

-S

-On fait quoi ? On appelle mon père ? Demande Stiles

-Nan, il risque de tuer nos frères, dit Ethan

-Faut y aller, on a pas le choix, affirme Bryan

-Je vais chercher le pistolet de mon père, annonce Jackson

-Tu comptes lui tirer dessus ? Demande Allison

-Si je le vois oui ! »

Jackson se dirige dans la chambre de ses parents, ouvre le placard et compose le code du petit coffre fort et sort le fameux pistolet. Il s'assure qu'il soit bien charger puis redescend pour partir avec ses amis. Une fois arrivé devant la grange, ils descendent tous des voitures, Jackson le pistolet à la main ouvre la marche suivit de très près par le reste du groupe.

-« Dean, Sam ! S'exclament Bryan et les jumeaux dans un élan parfait en se précipitant vers eux

-C'est quoi ce truc attaché à leur cou ? Demande Derek en désignant l'objet en question

La porte de la grange se ferme brusquement, tout le monde se retourne vers celle-ci. Ils essayent de l'ouvrir mais sans succès, elle est fermée de l'autre côté. Lydia remarque des hauts-parleurs accrochés aux quatre coins du bâtiment, ces derniers commencent à grésiller signe que quelqu'un les a allumés.

-Je vois que vous vous êtes armés, vous pensez vraiment qu'un flingue va m'arrêter ? Détrompez vous. Vous êtes tous là, le jeu peut enfin commencer, vous avez 5 minutes pour avouer la pire chose que vous avez faite, bien entendu Jackson et Lydia vous êtes dispensés vu que tout le monde est au courant que vous avez harcelez et brutalisez plusieurs de vos camarades. Si dans 5 minutes ce n'est pas fait le mécanisme attaché aux cous de vos amis s'activera et je vous laisse deviner la suite, ce soir je vais faire tomber les masques, dit le tueur

-On fait quoi ? Demande Stiles paniqué

-Tu as entendu ce qu'il à dit nous devons nous confesser, qui veut commencer ? Dit Ethan

Tout le monde se regarde personne n'a très envie de commencer, un silence pesant fait son arrivée dans la pièce.

-Je vous ai menti, annonce Scott en baisant les yeux

-De quoi tu parles ? Demande Allison

-La raison pour laquelle je suis allé voir Meredith, pour faire court je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal, elle était amoureuse de moi et j'ai dragué ouvertement une fille de devant elle en sachant qu'elle avait de gros problèmes avec sa famille à l'époque et elle a essayé de se suicider et depuis la soirée elle est hospitalisée à Eichen House, explique-t-il en éprouvant des regrets

-Quand j'ai su que mes parents allait divorcés. J'étais dévastée, j'avais beaucoup bu et j'ai pris le volant et...et j'ai renversé quelqu'un. J'ai immédiatement appelée mon père pour qu'il viennent. Je pensais qu'il appellerait la police mais au lieu de ça il m'a dit de rentrer à la maison et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il cacherait le corps. J'ai tué quelqu'un, explique Allison en pleurant

Scott s'approche de sa petite-amie pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de la réconforter. Tout les regards se braquent sur Derek lorsqu'il prend une grande inspiration.

-J'ai abandonné Mona au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de moi, mais le pire c'est que je n'ai rien fait lorsque vos parents l'ont harcelés, j'y ai même participé, explique Derek en ayant les larmes aux yeux

-Vous vous souvenez lorsque Ethan et moi étions punis et que nous devions travailler dans le camping de la ville ? Une fille du nom de Tatum était là-bas aussi. Elle avait essayé de nous monter l'un contre l'autre. Alors le dernier soir de notre séjour nous avons fait une « fête » dans les bois, elle avait beaucoup bu, tellement bu qu'elle s'est endormie sur place. Nous l'avons laissé là, dans la forêt. Nous voulions juste lui donner une bonne leçon, mais le lendemain elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Par notre faute elle est morte dans les bois et personne n'a retrouvé sa trace, explique Aiden d'un ton monotone et indifférent

-Matt, il s'appelait Matt, je lui avait dit un secret et il m'a trahi, à cause de ça mon petit-copain de l'époque a rompu avec moi puis il est parti. Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête je l'ai lu dans la presse. J'étais fou de rage, je voulais lui faire payer ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il y a deux ans, j'avais vu-là l'opportunité de le faire : Je l'avais surpris tenant la main d'une jeune femme d'à peu près notre âge, cette fille était noire et Matt m'avait confier que ses parents étaient d'incorrigibles racistes... Quelque jours qui suivait ce que j'avais vu, ses parents m'ont invités à dîner chez eux. Tout se passait bien à table, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il m'avait fait à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient, alors dans un moment de folie, je le questionnais ouvertement à propos de cette fille devant ses parents. J'avais vu l'embarras dans ses yeux à cet instant, il ne me restait plus qu'à enfoncer un peu plus le clou en décrivant cette « superbe jeune femme afro-américaine bonne-vivante » sous les oreilles grandes ouvertes des parents de Matt, qui commençaient à l'assassiner du regard. Sa fin était proche, pendant que ses parents lui passaient un terrible interrogatoire, je me questionnais sur le sort qu'ils allaient lui réserver... Il m'avait privé de mon bonheur je voulais en faire de même, mais maintenant je n'ai plus que des regrets, explique Bryan en sanglotant

Jackson passe une main derrière son dos, pour le consoler dans se moment horrible.

-Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai strictement rien fait, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. J'étais allé voir mon père au bureau du shérif, je voulais rentrer à pied, il faisait nuit noire, je me suis dépêché donc je suis passé par des petites ruelles, et c'est là où j'ai vu un groupe de personnes s'en prendre à un sans abri, j'entendais ses gémissements, il criait qu'il avait besoin d'aide mais je n'ai rien fait, je suis resté là, paralysé par la peur et soudain plus rien, plus un bruit, mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà mort et je n'ai rien fait je me suis enfuit, révèle Stiles en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps

Derek se précipitent vers son petit-ami pour le serrer dans ses bras, le fait de voir Stiles dans cet état lui fait énormément de peine.

-Que d'émotions ce soir, vous avez crues quand venants armés, vous auriez pu me faire du mal voir même me tuer, n'oubliez pas c'est moi qui est crée ce jeu, vous, vous crèverez quand je l'aurais décidé pas avant ! S'exclame le tueur d'une voix violente »

Le mécanisme retenant les frères Winchester se défait de lui-même, Dean et Sam se lèvent et se précipitent vers le groupe d'amis qui sont tous chamboulés par ce qu'il vient de se passer. C'était un moment éprouvant pour tout le monde présent dans la pièce, toutes ces révélations ont eu un grand impact aussi bénéfique que néfaste pour deux raisons. Premièrement s'ouvrir de cette façon devant tout le monde enlève un poids et deuxièmement ça fait beaucoup de mal de se remémorer un moment pareil.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 25 : Il n'y a pas de fumé sans feu_

Flash-back :

C'est leur dernière soirée au camping de Beacon Hills, et Aiden avait passé sa dernière semaine à surveiller Tatum pour accumuler des preuves contre elle, afin de faire comprendre à son jumeau qu'il disait la vérité. Au début de la semaine rien de louche ou rien qui ne pouvait lui porter préjudice, mais comme on dit la persévérance vient à bout de tout. Il avait enfin la preuve qu'il lui fallait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la montrer à son frère. C'est avec une démarche assurée qu'il se rend dans bungalow qui leur servait de chambre pendant leur séjour.

-« Ethan faut que je te montre quelque chose, annonce Aiden en arrivant dans la pièce

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Répond-t-il d'une voix lassée

-Je sais que je t'ai énervé avec mon comportement, mais je te jure que j'ai quelque chose, faut que tu me crois je t'en prie.

-Bon, je veux bien voir, dit Ethan on se levant pour aller près de son frère

-Bon tu te souviens du jour où elle montait les tentes sans y arriver ? Bah tu es passé pour l'aider ? Et elle t'avait dit qu'elle reviendrait, le patron l'avait soi-disant appelé. Pour en avoir le cœur net je l'ai suivi en la filmant et regarde-moi ça.

Aiden tend son portable à son frère pour qu'il puisse voir la vidéo, dessus on voit Tatum s'éloigne des tentes où se trouve Ethan pour se diriger dans la forêt. À la grande surprise de celui-ci, elle n'était pas parti voir le patron mais quelques amis à elle qui était au tour d'un feu de camp à boire des bières. Donc il avait raison, se dit Ethan.

-Si elle a pu te mentir pour un truc aussi banale, je te laisse deviner sur quoi d'autre elle t'a menti.

Ethan tourne son regard vers son jumeau, comme pour s'excuser de son comportement à son égard.

-J'aurais dû te croire, excuse moi. Tu proposes quoi maintenant ? Demande-t-il

-Tu devais passé ta dernière soirée avec elle ?

-Oui, c'est bien ça, pourquoi ?

-J'ai un plan, je vais venir avec vous et on va aller dans la forêt, on va passer une soirée tranquille à boire et à parler

et lorsqu'elle sera bien bourrée, on va la laisser là-bas toute seule, sa punition sera de rentrée seule le lendemain, explique Aiden

-C'est d'accord je marche ! S'exclame Ethan »

Les jumeaux attendent Tatum non loin de l'entrée de la forêt, après plusieurs minutes, elle daigne enfin se montrer.

-« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demande Tatum en regardant tout autour d'elle

-J'ai décidé de faire un feu de camp dans la forêt et j'ai invité Aiden pour qu'il vienne avec nous, d'ailleurs il a quelque chose à te dire, annonce Ethan d'une voix calme

Ethan tourne son regard vers son jumeau en lui faisant un un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre où il veut en venir.

-Je voulais m'excuser de mon attitude envers toi, je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi, je voulais venir ce soir pour passer une bonne soirée en bonne compagnie, dit Aiden d'une voix volontairement triste

-Je te pardonne, c'est rien, bon on y vas ! S'exclame Tatum »

Tout à été soigneusement préparés par nos jumeaux des bancs fait à base de tronc de bois on été placés près du feu de camps qui est entouré de pierre. Des longues torches ont été placés tout autour pour éclairer les alentours la nuit est sombre ce qui rend la chose encore mieux que ce qu'ils avaient espérés. Il fallait qu'elle paye pour ce qu'elle avait tentée de faire ! Aiden fut surpris du jeu d'acteur de son frère, Ethan jouait son rôle à la perfection on dirait même que ça lui plaît de faire semblant. Tatum ne se doute absolument de rien, elle pense passer une soirée normale entre amis. Comment pourrait-elle se douter de ce qui l'attend ? Après plusieurs heures à boire Tatum commence à vraiment être alcoolisée puis quelques minutes plus tard elle s'endort comme un bébé. Aiden et Ethan le remarque immédiatement, ils se lèvent et s'avance vers elle.

-« Enfin, je pensais pas qu'elle tiendrait autant, dit Aiden en la regardant allongée sur le sol

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être prit pour une conne ? Demande Ethan d'un ton ironique

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, elle s'en rendra compte demain en se réveillant, aller vient »

Fin flash-back :

-« C'est finit les mensonges et les secrets, vous devez nous dire la vérité ! S'exclame Dean

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Demande Allison

-Tous, nous devons tous savoir si nous tenons à vous protéger, répond Sam

-Nous ne savons pas qui c'est, affirme Scott

-Ça tombe bien nous non plus.

-Il nous appel de temps en temps, il nous fait faire des choses et si on ne le fait pas, il menace nos proches, explique Stiles en agitant les mains désespérément

-Ça dure depuis combien de temps ? Demande Sam en faisant les cents pas devant le groupe d'adolescents

-Hmm, environ quatre à cinq mois je crois, annonce Lydia

-D'accord, c'est tout ? Demande Dean

-Non, Stiles et moi, sommes allés à Eichen House pour voir Meredith Walker, explique Scott

-Celle de la soirée ? Demande Sam en posant son regard sur Scott

-Oui soupire-t-il. Je voulais la voir, pour, en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'y allais. Elle n'arrêtait pas de divaguer, mais alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir, elle a dit « Il est venu ». Il était évident qu'elle parlait du tueur, elle ne voulait pas nous en dire plus. Alors avec Stiles nous sommes allés voir l'infirmière de l'accueil, elle nous a dit qu'un certain Klaus Mikealson allait la voir de temps en temps, mais cet homme est mort, raconte Scott

Sam se précipite dans le bureau au fond du couloir, pour prendre la photo qu'ils avaient trouvés son frère et lui dans l'usine, puis revient dans le salon pour donner celle-ci a Scott qui tend la main pour la prendre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-t-il

-Une photo de la famille Mikealson devant leur maison, répond Dean

-Mais oui, c'était sous nos yeux depuis le début ! S'exclame Sam

-De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'était sous nos yeux ? Demande Jackson

-Cette photo, le nom que l'infirmière vous a donné, vous ne voyez pas le lien ?

-Le tueur fait parti de la famille Mikealson, annonce Sam

-Donc c'est l'un des enfants sur la photo, en conclu Lydia

-Mais pourquoi ? Quel est le lien entre cette famille et nous ? Demande Derek en regardant tout le monde

-Je ne sais pas, maman nous avait jamais parlé de cette famille ? Vos parents non plus je suppose ? Demande Dean

Tous le groupe d'adolescent répond par un hoche de tête négatif.

-Nous allons devoir nous débrouiller tout seul. »

Flash-back :

Il fait froid. Pas un froid ordinaire. Non c'est plutôt un froid d'automne pluvieux qui vous glace les os. Vous savez, ce genre de journée où la grisaille omniprésente emporté avec elle tout ce que vous avez emmagasiné comme énergie ?

Assise sur le banc d'un arrêt de bus, Allison contemple le sol qui est gorgé d'eau de pluie. Le vent emporté avec lui les dernières feuilles toujours accrochées sur la cime des arbres. Soudain alors que seul le bruit du vent et de la pluie tombant au sol domine, un écho assourdissant de moto devient de plus en plus fort. C'est Scott qui se gare non loin. Il descend de son engin pour se précipiter vers sa petite-amie qui n'a toujours pas levés les yeux.

-« Allison ça va ? Tu m'as dit que c'était important, baragouine-t-il en s'accroupissant devant-elle

Allison relève la tête, pour plonger son regard dans celui de Scott. Malgré les gouttes d'eaux qui envahissent le visage d'Allison, il remarque tout de suite la traînée de larme.

-Ce sont mes parents, répond Allison d'une voix affligée

-Il est arrivée quelque chose à tes parents ? S'inquiète Scott

-Ils ont divorcés, annonce-t-elle en pleurant »

Fin flash-back :


	26. Chapter 26

_**Les secrets du passé:**_

 _Chapitre 26 :Des parents divorcés_

Chris Argent est devant son bureau à examiner scrupuleusement l'inventaire de ses armes de collections. C'est son métier marchand d'armes, surtout les plus belles et les plus rares d'entre elles, dû à son métier il est rarement à la maison ce qui lui déplaît fortement, il ne lui reste plus que sa fille, son père Gérard Argent est décédé i ans et sa femme, sa femme est parti pour ne plus jamais revenir. Mais ce qui le chagrine encore plus c'est qu'elle n'a pas abandonnée que lui, si ce n'était que ça a la rigueur mais Victoria à aussi abandonnée sa fille. Et ça jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner une telle chose. Allison entre dans son bureau discrètement pour le regarder quelques secondes avant de se racler la gorge pour le prévenir de sa présence.

-« Papa, l'interpelle t-elle

-Oui ma puce ? Répond-t-il en levant la tête vers elle pour lui sourire

-Que sais-tu sur la famille Mikealson ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Questionne Chris prit au dépourvu

Allison se doute bien que son père doit savoir quelque chose pour qu'il réagisse comme ça, il y a forcément quelque chose.

-C'est pour mon devoir d'histoire, on doit parler d'un crime en exposer, explique-t-elle

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose, personne ne sait qui les à tués, l'enquête n'a jamais aboutit

-Tu les connaissait ?

-Pas spécialement, il arrivait qu'on se parle de temps en temps dans les couloirs, mais sans plus pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, pour savoir, bon je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille faire mes devoirs, dit-elle en sortant de la pièce »

Chris s'assure que sa fille est hors de portée pour fermer la porte de son bureau, ensuite il se dirige vers celui-ci pour appeler le shérif Noah Stilinski.

-« Allison est venu me poser des questions sur les Mikealson, dit-il

-C'est bien ce que je craignais, ils commencent à se renseigner avec l'aide des frères Winchester, déclare le shérif

-Faut-il prévenir les autres ?

-Je le ferais, et agit normalement sinon Allison aura des soupçons.

-Elle m'a posée des questions donc elle soupçonne déjà quelque chose »

Flash-back :

Allison est chez sa meilleure amie, pour réviser ses cours de mathématique. Demain elles ont un contrôle sur les fonctions dérivées, bien que Lydia soit une pro des maths ce n'est pas le cas d'Allison qui est en grande difficulté. C'est pour quoi sa meilleure lui donne un coup de main.

-« Tient j'aimerais que tu me dérivés cette fonction, dit Lydia en lui passant le cahier avec son stylo

-J'y arriverais jamais, souffle Allison

-Si tu penses comme ça, c'est sûr que tu n'y arriveras pas.

-J'aimerais te parler de quelques chose qui me tracasse depuis quelque temps déjà, annonce-t-elle l'air peiné

-Ça à l'air d'être grave, ça va pas ?

-Je sais pas si c'est moi mais mes parents se disputent de plus en plus et ça part de plus en plus loin. Et j'ai peur qu'ils divorcent. Ma mère rentre tard le plus souvent possible, explique Allison

-Tu sais ça arrive dans tout les couples des disputes, c'est pas pour autant qu'ils vont se séparer.

-Je sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'en ai parler avec Sabrina aussi et elle me dit la même chose. Vous avez sûrement raison. »

Fin flash-back :

Scott inspecte chaque pièce de sa maison à la recherche de sa mère, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle soit là. Sinon ça risque de poser problème pour la suite des événements. Dean et Sam avaient été très clair à ce sujet, personne de devait se trouves dans les parages, lors de leurs petites réunions. Une fois qu'il s'est assuré qu'il est bien seul, il envoie un message à ses amis pour leur dire peuvent venir. Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde est regroupé dans le salon de McCall.

-« J'ai pas appris grand-chose, mais il sait quelque chose, la réaction qu'il a eu la eu prouve aussitôt, annonce Allison en regardant tout le monde

-Donc maintenant nous sommes absolument sûr qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose, nous devons maintenant savoir quoi ! Déclare Dean

-Comment on va s'y prendre ? Nos parents ne nous dirons rien, affirme Stiles

-Je ne le sais pas encore, il faudrait qu'on découvre qui sont les enfants sur la photo, intervient Sam

-Ça ne va pas être facile, ils ont sûrement été adoptés, rétorque Lydia

-Ça nous avancerait à quoi de savoir qui sont les enfants sur la photo ? Demande Bryan

-L'un des enfants est sûrement le tueur, voir peut-être même les trois, explique Stiles en ayant une révélation

-Exactement, déclare Sam »

Flash-back :

Allison pleure toutes les larmes de son corps au volant de sa voiture. Elle avait raison, ses parents ce sont séparés, tout son monde s'était écroulé en quelques instants. Elle se rappel étant petite que ses parents s'aimaient plus que tout, ils étaient tellement complices et fusionnel. Et aujourd'hui ils n'étaient plus rien l'un pour l'autre, comme si c'était deux inconnues. Elle roule plein gaz, ne sachant pas réellement où aller, juste rouler sans s'arrêter. Elle détourne les yeux ne serait-ce que quelques minutes pour que le drame se produise. Allison appuie fortement sur le frein essayant de stopper la voiture mais il est déjà trop tard. Elle le percute de plein fouet ne pouvant rien faire pour empêcher cela. La voiture réussi à s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Tétanisée, elle reste les mains sur le volant le regard dans le vide. Elle venait de tuer quelqu'un.

Fin flash-back :


End file.
